Ce que ma mère ne m'a jamais dit
by Niennaju
Summary: Kate Beckett ne voulait pas devenir mère. Son métier était dangereux, et la pensée de laisser son enfant seul était trop dure à supporter. Néanmoins, c'était un risque qu'elle était prête à prendre pour Rick. TRADUCTION DE WHAT MY MOTHER NEVER TOLD ME.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour/Bonsoir la populace! Oui, je sais, j'avais dit que j'arrêtais de poster des fanfics pendant ma prépa, sauf que, pour augmenter mon niveau en anglais, et aussi et surtout par plaisir, j'ai décidé de traduire la fanfiction "What My Mother Never Told Me" par itsourinsidejoke, que vous pouvez trouver en version originale à ce lien: .net/s/7296938/1/What_My_Mother_Never_Told_Me. Je la publie en français avec l'autorisation de son auteur, aussi je compte sur vous pour ne pas recopier ni publier cette fanfic. Et aussi, je demande votre indulgence, je suis loin d'être bilingue, donc la traduction peut être maladroite parfois^^**

**Disclaimer: Castle ne m'appartiens pas, pas plus que cette fanfiction, j'en suis juste la traductrice.**

**And, to Lizzy: Thank you again for your permission, I owe you one! ;)**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

-Maman!

Kate Beckett leva les yeux du livre qu'elle était en train de lire pour jeter un regard sur la porte de sa chambre. Une petite fille d'à peine cinq ans couru à travers la pièce. Un sourire spécial était réservé à cette petite fille. Ce même sourire qui apparu sur le visage de Kate tandis que la fillette arrivait au pied du lit.

Se baissant, Kate mis ses mains sous les aisselles de sa fille et la posa sur ses genoux. La fillette se dégagea de l'étreinte de Kate et la rejoignit sous la couverture. La blottissant contre elle, Kate l'embrassa au sommet de la tête.

-Anna, dit-elle tendrement.

Anna sourit à sa mère.

-Maman, devine quoi ?

Les yeux de Kate s'élargirent et le sourire fit sa réapparition. En parlant d'apparitions, pensa Kate, quittant sa fille des yeux juste un instant pour voir son mari franchir le pas de la porte, bras croisés, regardant tendrement la scène.

-Quoi?  
>-Papa m'a emmenée au magasin M&amp;M's après l'école aujourd'hui!<p>

Elle avait l'air absolument ravie. Kate reconnaissait là les caractéristiques d'une aventure au pays des bonbons colorés. Elle avait des yeux verts qui ressemblaient à ceux de Kate comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, mais avec des reflets roux : à côté de ceux de sa sœur, ils avaient parfois une couleur identique. Elle avait un adorable petit nez en bouton, et des lèvres boudeuses. Ses joues avaient tout le temps une teinte rose. Elle était mince et petite pour son âge, mais son énergie et sa vivacité d'esprit compensaient son manque de force.

-On t'en a acheté, Maman !, acheva-telle. Papa, où est le sac ?

Kate regarda son mari, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage. A la demande de sa fille, il haussa les sourcils et sorti théâtralement le sac d'une poche de son manteau. La fillette ne put retenir son rire enfantin à la vue du sac de M&M's rouges.

-Tu en veux, maman ? demanda-t-elle.

Kate hocha la tête tandis que son mari s'approchait lentement d'elles. Il se pencha vers l'avant, tenant le sac haut dans sa main – trop haut pour qu'Anna puisse l'attraper- et embrassa délicatement Kate au coin de la bouche. Cette dernière sourit au contact de ses lèvres si douces, et sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

Anna laissa échapper un « berk ! » et essaya d'atteindre le sac.

-Papa ! protesta-t-elle, donne moi le sac ! S'il te plaît, papa !

Il se décolla des lèvres de Kate et ils regardèrent leur fille. Kate pouvait sentir ses cheveux se hérisser contre son front, la chaleur émanant de son cou les décoiffant.

Anna fit la moue, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de sa mère. Cette moue marchait toujours : ses jambes mollissaient, son cœur fondait et Kate devenait un vrai bisounours.

-Papa est un égoïste, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle à sa fille.

Anna hocha rapidement la tête, ses couettes battant l'air en rythme. Kate regarda son mari.

-Ricky, serais-tu en train de devenir égoïste?

Le ton de sa voix était monté dans les aigus. Puis, sans prévenir, elle l'attrapa par la veste et le tira au milieu du lit. Il éclata de rire quand il atterrit sur le matelas, le sac de bonbons toujours en otage, Anna surgissant de sous la couverture en hurlant.

A peine trente secondes plus tard, Anna sautait sur le lit tandis que Kate et Rick étaient au milieu d'une lutte étrange à base de chatouilles. Finalement, un "_Apples!_" retentit, et Rick donna le sac à Anna, qui l'attrapa au vol. Elle fit une petite danse de la victoire pendant que Kate laissait sa tête sur la poitrine de Rick, observant sa fille en souriant.

Il fit courir sa main dans son dos, et tous les poils de Kate se dressèrent. Même après tant d'années ensemble, il savait toujours la faire frissonner. Parfois, elle était toujours admirative devant lui. En y repensant, c'était l'histoire d'amour classique du XXIe siècle: une fille aimait une célébrité, cette fille rencontrait la célébrité, la célébrité suivait la fille, la célébrité sauvait la fille, la célébrité et la fille finissaient mariés. Et parfois, la fille ne pouvait pas croire que la célébrité ait pu voir quoi que ce soir d'intéressant en elle.

Anna mit un M&M's dans sa bouche avant de s'asseoir. Kate lui frappa dans la main avec un sourire complice, et Rick grogna à cette scène. Elle le regarda, un sourcil haussé.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle, avant de prendre quelques bonbons.  
>-Vous vous liguez toujours contre moi, c'est pas juste…<p>

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit, retournant à sa position originelle avec sa fille.

-C'est parce que les filles assurent et les garçons craignent, hein, Anna?

Dit-elle en regardant la fillette. Celle-ci approuva en souriant. Elle avait du chocolat au coin de la bouche. Sa réaction fit rire Kate et grimacer Rick.

L'écrivain posa sa tête sur la paume de sa main droite et s'allongea sur le côté, regardant Kate et Anna finir les bonbons en souriant. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup dans le sac, ce qui était très bien selon Kate, qui trouvait que des bonbons étaient la dernière chose dont Anna avait besoin avant d'aller au lit, mais la petite fille eu l'air déçue quand les dernières sucreries eurent disparu.

-Tu as encore faim, Anna? Demanda Kate. Parce qu'il me semble avoir entendu un sandwich t'appeler…

Un sandwich, un bain, une séance de recoiffage et un match de chatouilles plus tard, Anna Castle était entre les draps à l'effigie de princesse de son lit. Kate était assise à côté d'elle, une pile de livres à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette semaine, Anna? Harry Potter? Alex Cross? Un des romans de papa? Ou quelque chose de nouveau

Anna regarda Kate, considérant les différentes options qui s'offraient à elle.

-Est-ce que je peux entendre une histoire différente, à la place, maman ?

Kate regarda sa fille en souriant.

-Bien sûr, ma puce.

Dit elle en replaçant _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ sur la table de nuit. Elle mit ses mains sur ses genoux.  
>- Quelle histoire veux-tu que je te raconte?<br>-Ben…, Anna regarda ailleurs. Tu peux me dire comment je suis née?

Kate sentit une subite chaleur l'envahir. Est-ce que sa fille était sérieuse, à cinq ans, pour lui parler de sexe comme cela? Elle se mordit les lèvres. Rick et elle avaient décidé de ne jamais mentir à leur fille, juste comme Rick avait fait avec Alexis, mais comment était-elle supposée répondre à une question si… inappropriée ?

-Je veux dire, hésita Anna une seconde plus tard, quand j'étais dans ton ventre… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Oh.

-Oh, répondit Kate, soulagée, son sourire faisant sa réapparition. Bien sûr, ma puce, c'est une excellente idée! Tu es sûre de pouvoir rester réveillée jusqu'à la fin?

Sa fille hocha la tête de haut en bas avec enthousiasme.

-OK… eh bien, tout a commencé quand je suis allée voir Tante Lanie au travail...


	2. He Said, She Said

**Après environ trois jours de dur labeur, entrecoupés de pauses pour faire mes devoirs, voici le chapitre 1 enfin traduit! Je vous prie encore une fois de m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes de traduction et les tournures de phrase parfois malheureuses, mais si vous aimez, reviewez^^**

**And, Lizzy, thank you again and again, you're the best and the sweetest persone I have ever met! ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1: He said, She said<em>

Esposito se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, collant son téléphone portable contre son oreille. Il jeta un regard à son partenaire, qui observait la silhouette qui disparaissait dans les toilettes.

-Hey, baby, dit la douce voix de Lanie Parish, sa sexy fiancée.  
>-<em>Hola, chica<em>, répondit-il, est-ce que t'es en pause de midi ?

Un toussotement lui répondit à l'autre bout du fil. Il pouvait presque voir son petit sourire.

-Peut-être. Pourquoi? Tu as des… _choses_ de prévue?

Même après presque trois ans de relation, et un an de fiançailles, le son de sa voix le faisait encore fondre. Cependant, Kevin toussa en regardant son partenaire avec insistance, cassant la magie du moment. Esposito s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Ah, non, pas aujourd'hui…

Répondit-il, se frottant l'arrière du cou. N'était-il pas triste que Ryan ait écouté tellement de sous entendus sexuels entre Lanie et Esposito pour savoir quand la conversation tournait de telle manière ?

-En fait, j'ai autre chose à te demander. On revient juste d'une arrestation, et Beckett, Ryan et moi étions en train de discuter quand elle est soudainement devenue pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine, elle a commencé à tituber et a couru aux toilettes. Et vu qu'on ne peut pas y aller…  
>-J'arrive tout de suite.<p>

Kate essuya la bile de ses lèvres et cracha dans les toilettes. Elle tira la chasse juste à temps pour entendre la porte s'ouvrir et le bruit familier d'une paire de talons s'approcher de son cabinet.

-Kate !

Appela Lanie, frappant à la porte. Essuyant la sueur de son front, elle déverrouilla la serrure, et Lanie s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

-Sweetie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le mélange d'odeur de vomi, de sueur et de larmes devait être relativement répugnant, pensa Kate, mais Lanie ne semblait pas en tenir compte. Mais il est vrai qu'elle ne pouvait pas en attendre moins d'une femme dont le métier était d'ouvrir des corps morts.

-Lanie…, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante, je pense que je pourrais être… enceinte.

Son amie regarda son ventre, comme s'il allait soudainement se mettre à devenir énorme. Kate la regarda avec un regard sévère qu'elle réservait normalement à Castle.

-… Enceinte ?

Lanie regarda Kate dans les yeux, ne semblant pas y croire. Cette dernière eut un petit rire sombre.

-Oui, enceinte. Un polichinelle dans le tiroir? En cloque? Un kinder surprise?

Elle pouvait sentir ses émotions s'emballer. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de frapper un mur…

-Lanie…  
>-<em>Honey<em>, dit Lanie en l'enlaçant, je sais que devenir mère n'était pas exactement ce que tu voulais…  
>-« Pas exactement » est un euphémisme…, répondit Kate en laissant échapper un petit rire<br>-_Mais_, continua Lanie, peut-être que ce sera bon pour toi. Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants parce que tu avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et qu'ils passent par la même chose que toi avec ta mère.

Kate pouvait sentir ses yeux s'humidifier, en pensant à son pauvre futur enfant et à la vie misérable qu'il pourrait avoir.

-Cependant, tu as Castle. Il ferait tout pour que rien ne t'arrive, et si quelque chose d'horrible devait quand même arriver, cet enfant ne resterait pas seul et sans amour, tu le sais.

Kate renifla, et regarda les yeux sombres de Lanie. Elle y lu la vérité de ses dires. Elle se sentait confuse, hésitante, avec une pointe d'excitation. Excitation? Un sourire indiscernable se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je sais que ton père est passé par une période difficile quand ta mère est morte, Kate. Je me souviens de tes appels. Mais sache ceci: Castle est différent de ton père. Jim est un homme bien, mais il ne comprend pas la mort comme Castle la comprend. Si quoi que ce soit t'arrive, Castle va s'effondrer, mais pas devant votre enfant. » Lanie sourit. « OK? »

Kate hocha la tête affirmativement. La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit alors, et Kate essuya rapidement les larmes sur ses joues. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu pleurer au commissariat, et elle était déterminée, bébé ou pas, à ce que cela continue. Karpowski apparu dans le champ de vision des deux amies.

-Oh… j'interromps quelque chose?

Demanda-t-elle, leur lançant un regard rempli de sous-entendus. Lanie et Kate éclatèrent de rire, essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

-En quelque sorte, oui, répondit Kate. On a eu une affaire très dure, tu sais ?

Karpowski hocha la tête, comme si elle se contentait de ce mensonge évident, avant de se diriger dans le cabinet d'à côté. Kate et Lanie se regardèrent, sourirent, et Kate se dirigea vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains et se rincer la bouche, avant de revenir dans la salle du commissariat main dans la main avec son amie.

-Quand vas-tu le dire à Castle ? demanda Lanie.

-Probablement quand il va rentrer de Californie, ce soir…

Répondit-elle. Les garçons se levèrent de leur bureau, l'inquiétude se lisant sur leurs visages. Les filles se séparèrent avant que Kate ne s'approche des deux partenaires.

-Quoi ?

Demanda-t-elle en les regardant, clairement pas décidée à ne rien leur dire. Les gars secouèrent la tête en grommelant, retournant à leur paperasse. Kate soupira et jeta un regard à son tableau blanc. Jennifer Rawley, blonde, yeux marron, 35 ans, professeure de yoga dans une petite salle de sport de Manhattan, avait été retrouvée avec le cou cassé, tourné à presque 180 degrés, et tous les membres brisés. Si Castle avait été là, il aurait dit que c'était ironique, songea Kate, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Qui est mort aujourd'hui, et est-ce que c'est mieux ou pire que l'affaire Jackson de la semaine dernière ?

Lança soudain une voix à travers le commissariat. Kate se tourna et vit Rick s'approcher d'elle, deux tasses de cafés dans les mains, étendant les bras dans une étrange pose victorieuse. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, secoua la tête et retourna à son tableau.

-Je dirais que c'est à peu près la même chose, dit Esposito en haussant les épaules tandis que Rick posait le café de Kate sur son bureau.  
>-Ouais, au lieu d'un visage complètement mangé, elle a été tordue à fond, et elle était prof de yoga…, ajouta Ryan.<p>

Kate pouvait sentir Castle sourire derrière elle.

-Je parie qu'elle n'était pas aussi souple que tout le monde le pensait ! commenta-t-il.

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire.

-Une façon ironique de mourir, quoi, termina-t-il.

Elle leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, pensant : _Quelle surprise._ Il vint alors s'asseoir à ses côtés; assez loin pour que ce ne soit pas gênant en public, mais assez près pour qu'elle puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps.

Ce contact lui rappela la petite… annonce qu'elle avait à lui faire. Soudainement, elle eu à nouveau envie de vomir. Néanmoins, courir de nouveau aux toilettes n'était pas le meilleur moyen de cacher son état aux personnes qui l'avaient déjà vu disparaître dans la pièce. De plus, la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était de Castle lui courant après aux toilettes pour femme, sinon Gates aurait un prétexte pour lui faire la peau. Elle avala donc difficilement, et tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Hey, Castle, le salua-t-elle en prenant une petite gorgée de son café; comment vas-tu ?  
>-Eh bien, ma détective préférée…<p>

Commença-t-il. Esposito et Ryan ne purent se retenir de faire des bruits de haut-le-cœur derrière eux. Il lui sourit, et les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en réponse. Au travail, elle essayait toujours d'être la lus professionnelle possible. Rick, par contre, faisait tout le contraire.

Il était assis trop près d'elle.

Il la touchait beaucoup trop.

Il faisait beaucoup trop de sous entendus sexuels.

Et beaucoup trop d'entre eux étaient justes.

Beckett n'avait jamais vraiment fait quelque chose de répréhensible. Vraiment. Ça lui était juste arrivé deux fois, au maximum. Bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule fois, dans la salle de repos, quelques jours après leur lune de miel, qu'elle l'ait vraiment acculé.

* * *

><p>-Beckett,<em> dit-il en appuyant bien sur son nom, nous sommes dans le commissariat.<br>-Je sais_

_Répondit-elle en hochant la tête, les yeux baissés, avant de verrouiller la porte derrière eux. Elle se dirigea vers les fenêtres qui donnaient sur la salle et ferma les rideaux doucement. Puis, elle verrouilla l'autre porte. Pendant ce temps, Rick se tenait dans un coin, les mains levées en signe de défense._

_Elle se déplaça dans sa direction, ses yeux noircis par le désir. Elle le regarda, du même regard qu'elle avait la première semaine après qu'ils aient sauté le pas. Elle pu l'entendre retenir sa respiration._

_Ses mains atteignirent les boutons du col de sa chemise. Elle les déboutonna lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite partie de son soutien-gorge rouge soit exposée à la vue. Il se lécha les lèvres. Elle posa la main sur sa poitrine, le poussant contre le mur._

_-Pas « Beckett », lui murmura-t-elle, _Kate_._

_Finalement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle gémit dans sa bouche tandis que les mains de Rick se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Elle se félicita intérieurement de les avoir laissé pousser après qu'il soit sorti avec la Bachelorette numéro 3, des années avant. Regardant cette satanée photo, elle était rentrée chez elle, et s'était plantée devant son miroir, maltraitant ses cheveux. Peu importe ce qu'elle disait à propos de lui, elle voulait l'impressionner : elle était fan, après tout. Une très grande fan. Rick, quant à lui, aimait beaucoup ses cheveux courts, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il avait quelque chose à quoi s'agripper, maintenant qu'ils étaient longs._

_Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent, et avant qu'il ne puisse le réaliser, elle avait les mains sur les boutons de sa chemise, et sa veste était tombée au sol._

_« Je suis vraiment en train de faire ça ? » se demanda-t-elle avant de brider son esprit. « Oh, et puis après tout, qui s'en soucie ? »_

_-Kate, gémit-il alors qu'elle lui mordait la lèvre, Kate, on doit arrêter…_

_Elle secoua la tête mais du se rendre à l'évidence : cette séance de make out devait s'arrêter si elle voulait que le capitaine Victoria Gates laisse Castle continuer de travailler avec elle et ses collègues. Après tout, le capitaine ne supportait que difficilement la présence de Castle parmi eux… mais elle le tolérait à cause de son aide précieuse sur une affaire quelques temps plus tôt._

_Finalement, elle se recula, le laissant retrouver son souffle. Il soupira et démêla ses mains de ses cheveux. Il les lui caressa, laissant échapper un petit rire en la suivant pendant qu'elle était en train de déverrouiller les portes._

_-Désolé, Beckett, dit-il, de retour en mode « travail »._

_Elle se retourna, le stoppant net. Ses cheveux retombaient en boucles impeccables. Personne en la regardant ne pouvait ne serait-ce que se douter de ce qu'ils avaient fait là. Elle le recoiffa, puis, léchant son doigt, elle commença à lui enlever le rouge à lèvres qu'il avait sur le visage._

_-Aïe ! Espèce de brute ! protesta-t-il en écartant ses mains de son visage.  
>-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant tapageur.<br>-Ne m'épouille pas comme si j'étais un singe !_

_Il éclata de rire, et traversa la pièce en direction de la machine à café. Il prit une serviette en papier et se nettoya avec. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ramassa sa veste._

_-Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais léché, Castle, le provoqua-t-elle en laissant glisser ses mains le long des manches de la veste qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains._

_Il grogna._

_-Tu vas devoir arrêter avec ces sous-entendus, _Kate_, répondit-il en attrapant sa veste, si tu ne veux pas te faire prendre en train de t'envoyer en l'air au beau milieu de la salle de repos._

* * *

><p>-Mon voyage en Californie sur le plateau était fantastique, dit-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. On a un autre blockbuster en puissance !<p>

Un air béat s'afficha sur son visage, tandis qu'elle cillait. _Heat Wave_ avait enflammé le grand écran, devenant rapidement un blockbuster, un des thrillers les plus encensés de 2012. Nathalie Rhodes avait remporté le MTV Movie Awards cette année. Et maintenant, deux ans plus tard, l'équipe était en train de finir de filmer _Naked Heat_ et Rick passait beaucoup de temps en Californie, en tant que consultant pour aider Nathalie à affiner sa perception de Nikki Heat. Kate secoua la tête.

-Ne soit pas trop fier de toi, Castle, remarqua-t-elle en regardant à nouveau son tableau blanc, le plus souvent, les séquelles sont un flop complet. Regarde juste les suites de _A Christmas Story, Autant en Emporte le Vent, Mulan _? Leurs suites sont complètement anecdotiques.

Castle faillit s'étouffer avec son café, tandis que Kate entendit Esposito demander à Ryan « Il y a une suite à _Mulan _? »

-Mais parfois, les suites sont meilleures que les premiers._Iron Man_?_ Harry Potter_? _Toy Story_? Allons, Beckett, _Naked Heat_ est destiné à être encore meilleur que le premier.

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil, et vit son petit sourire ironique.

-Peut-être, répondit-elle, mais je préfère attendre de voir.

Ils prirent un taxi pour rentrer chez eux, ce soir là. Kate regardait à travers sa vitre, envisageant comment parler à Rick de sa grossesse. Elle lui avait dit, quand ils s'étaient mariés un an et demi plus tôt, qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfants.

* * *

><p><em>-Rick, vas-tu dire quelque chose, s'il te plaît ?<em>

_Lui demanda-t-elle, levant les yeux pour le regarder. Son bras s'était raidi autour de ses épaules. Le film qui passait sur le vidéoprojecteur n'était plus qu'un écran bleu, ce qui donnait à la pièce une lueur magique. Il soupira et bougea, croisant ses jambes sur le canapé. Elle l'imita, se positionnant plus confortablement. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et comme à chaque fois, elle eu de la peine à briser cet échange. Ses yeux bleus étaient tellement profonds, et tellement pleins d'émotion, d'amour…_

_-Tu en es sûre ? demanda-t-il. Je veux dire… je sais que je ne serais pas le plus jeune père du monde, et que tu n'abandonneras jamais ton métier de flic, mais je peux à nouveau devenir , tu sais ? J'ai adoré le faire la première fois. Un mini-Castle est un plaisir, et je suis persuadé qu'un mini-Beckett sera tout aussi merveilleux. Ça peut marcher, Kate._

_Il garda sa main sur ses épaules. Elle hocha la tête, sentant ses yeux la piquer à ces mots._

_-J'en suis sûre, répondit-elle doucement. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton âge, Rick. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas d'enfants parce qu'avec mon job, il y a toujours une possibilité que je ne rentre plus à la maison le soir._

_Il commença à protester, mais elle plaça les mains sur ses épaules._

_-Je ne veux pas que Ryan ou Esposito ou n'importe qui d'autre vienne frapper à ta porte et dise à mon enfant qu'il ne verra plus jamais sa mère._

_Elle sourit, puis déplaça sa main sur sa joue._

_- Ça me tue déjà que cela puisse arriver, et que toi, Alexis, Martha, mon père… Dieu, n'importe lequel d'entre vous puisse ouvrir cette porte. Je ne peux pas faire ça à quelqu'un d'autre._

_Elle ne s'autoriserait pas à pleurer. Quand elle était plus jeune, elle s'imaginait souvent mariée. Une vie normale, avec un mari avec un bon boulot, quelques enfants, une maison de banlieue. Et puis sa mère fut assassinée. Même si cette affaire avait été résolue depuis longtemps et que le meurtrier croupissait en prison, les images de l'officier John Raglan frappant à sa porte la hantaient._

_Elle ne ferait pas ça à ses enfants._

_Il finit par hocher la tête._

_-OK, répondit-il. Si c'est ce que tu veux, Kate, eh bien soit._

_N'étaient-ils pas supposés se disputer ? Se demanda-t-elle. N'était-il pas supposé lui crier dessus, lui dire qu'avoir des enfants était la prochaine étape ? N'était-il pas supposé lui dire qu'elle avait peur ? N'était-il pas supposé se mettre en colère, lui disant qu'elle avait tort ?_

_N'importe lequel de ses anciens petits-amis aurait fait ça. Et même si la relation avec Rick était complètement différente de ses anciennes aventures, il y avait quelques points communs entre elles. Rick était un homme. Il aimait le sexe. Il aimait lui tenir la main. Il aimait sortir au restaurant ou au cinéma avec elle._

_Et pourtant, il venait de prouver une nouvelle fois pourquoi il était meilleur que les autres._

_Il ne fuyait pas._

_Il ne fuyait pas quand ils manquaient de se disputer._

_Il ne se mettait pas en colère quand il savait que ça la peinait._

_Il savait ce qui la peinait._

* * *

><p>-Il a quoi, ce frigo ?<p>

Demanda Rick, surgissant derrière elle. Il l'enlaça au niveau de la taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle laissa partir sa tête en arrière pour qu'elle repose sur sa poitrine.

-C'est le froid, la lumière ou un mélange des deux ?

Elle roula des yeux.

-C'est la nourriture, répondit-elle rapidement.  
>-Ah, casse croûte de minuit, hein ?<p>

Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle allait répondre mais la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau était trop grisante. Elle _voulait_ littéralement de la _nourriture. _Lui, il voulait un _casse-croûte_. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-Je suis affamée, Castle, dit-elle.  
>-Moi aussi, répondit-il.<p>

Elle haussa les sourcils. Ses yeux s'élargirent et il s'éloigna d'elle, sidéré.

-Wow, remettez votre esprit dans le droit chemin, Beckett ! dit-il avec un air innocent. Alors, que veux-tu manger ?

Tout, pensa-t-elle. Il se dirigea vers la poêle.

-Des pancakes.

Dit-elle, s'asseyant sur un tabouret. Il rit et commença à rassembler les ingrédients dont il avait besoin. Kate l'observait. Richard Castle était en train de lui faire des pancakes. Une fois encore, elle était émerveillée, pensa-t-elle en le regardant travailler. Elle posa son menton sur sa main.

Mon Dieu, pensa-t-elle, je suis enceinte de l'enfant de Richard Castle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain et elle jeta un regard à Rick en train de cuisiner.

-Hey, Rick, dit-elle en essayant de garder une voix normale, je vais aux toilettes. Je reviens dans une minute.

Sa voix était sortie sous la forme d'un murmure étranglé. Il la regarda avec curiosité, avant de répondre

-OK…

Elle traversa le bureau. Passant à travers la porte, elle agrippa le cadre pour tourner directement dans la salle de bain. Elle tomba à genoux devant les toilettes juste à temps. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux tandis qu'elle se libérait.

Elle avait seulement mangé une poignée de cacahuètes et une pomme à cause de son estomac tourmenté, et tout revenait violemment. Tirant la chasse, elle se releva et se regarda dans une glace. Elle était pâle comme un fantôme et en sueur, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle semblait dégoûtée. Elle se brossa les dents, se passa de l'eau sur le visage, essayant d'effacer l'image post-nausée.

De retour dans la cuisine, Castle sembla ne rien remarquer d'anormal. S'il le fit, il ne dit rien.

-Lieutenant.

Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur, posant une pile de pancakes à la myrtille devant elle. Elle eu un petit sourire. Elle n'avait même pas demandé de myrtilles. Elle adorait les myrtilles.

-Merci, Rick.

Répondit-elle doucement. Elle le regarda et contourna le comptoir, lui donnant un petit baiser au coin de la bouche. Il sourit contre ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime.

Chuchota-t-il. Elle retourna s'asseoir et commença à couper ses pancakes.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle en souriant.

Comme il se retournait pour nettoyer la cuisine, son sourire s'évanouit. Comment allait-elle lui dire ? Elle savait qu'il ne fuirait pas –au contraire, il serait même extatique- mais elle ne savait même pas comment commencer.

C'était dans ces moments là que Kate souhaitait que sa mère soit toujours en vie. Quand Rick lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas commencé à sortir ensemble, elle aurait voulu demander à sa mère ce qu'elle avait à faire. A son mariage, Kate aurait voulu lui demander si elle préférait une coupe de sirène ou une robe taille empire. Maintenant, elle voulait lui demander comment dire à Rick qu'elle était enceinte. Comment sa mère avait annoncé à son père qu'elle était enceinte ? Mais elle n'était pas là pour la guider.

-Tout va bien, Kate ?

Demanda Rick, finissant de placer les ustensiles dans le lave-vaiselle. Elle leva les yeux de sa fourchette qui laissait doucement glisser le morceau fondant de pancake à son bout.

-Mmmh ? Oui, je vais bien, mentit-elle avec un sourire timide, je suppose que je suis simplement fatiguée.

Il approuva.

-Ça a été une longue journée, pour tous les deux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'irait pas tout simplement se coucher ?

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement à son tour, laissant là le plat de pancakes qu'Alexis trouverait plus tard, pour aller se coucher.


	3. Little Girl Lost

**Et voici, et voilà... Le chapitre 2! J'ai adoré le traduire, j'espère que vous aimerez le lire :) Et, une fois encore, désolée pour les éventuelles fautes de traduction^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 2: Little Girl Lost.<em>

Il faisait encore sombre dehors quand Kate ouvrit les yeux. Elle déglutit brusquement, se dégagea délicatement de l'étreinte des bras de Castle et couru à la salle de bain. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'allumer les lumières.

Elle gémit doucement. _Ouais_, songea-t-elle, _je suis définitivement enceinte_.

Elle entendit un bruissement dans la chambre. _Non, s'il te plaît, ne te réveille pas_, pria-t-elle silencieusement. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment lui dire. Elle savait qu'il allait être ravi. Alors, pourquoi était-elle si effrayée ?

Avant d'avoir une chance d'y penser, elle était à nouveau au dessus des toilettes, rendant les deux bouchées de pancake qu'elle avait pris ce soir-là.

* * *

><p><em>Après que Kate se soit fait tirer dessus à l'enterrement de l'ancien Capitaine Roy Montgomery, elle fut transférée en urgence à l'hôpital. Elle apprit plus tard que son cœur s'était arrêté quatre fois pendant l'opération, et que le fait qu'elle ait survécu relevait du miracle.<em>

_Elle apprit aussi de Lanie que Rick et Josh s'étaient battus dans la salle d'attente. Josh était allé voir Castle, lui hurlant dessus, le blâmant pour l'accident de Kate. Il l'avait poussé brusquement._

_Après qu'elle se soit réveillée, Josh lui avait dit qu'il voulait s'excuser. Elle lui avait répondu de partir et de ne jamais revenir. Josh n'avait aucunement le droit de crier sur l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. La balle était destinée à son cœur; elle l'avait atteinte en bas des côtes. __Castle – Rick __– lui avait sauvé la vie._

* * *

><p>Elle sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule.<p>

-Kate?

Demanda une voix ensommeillée. Elle leva les yeux de la cuvette. Castle était agenouillé derrière elle. Les dernières brumes du sommeil étaient encore présentes dans ses yeux, c'était comme s'il était littéralement tombé du lit et avait rampé jusqu'à la salle de bain pour découvrir quel était ce bruit désagréable. Elle lui sourit timidement, et il cilla, essayant de ne pas se rendormir.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Lui demanda-t-il, essayant de garder la tête droite en attendant sa réponse. Elle secoua la tête.

-Je crois que je suis en train d'attraper la grippe ou quelque chose du genre. Ce n'est pas grave, Castle, ne t'inquiètes pas; répondit-elle en plaçant une main sur son épaule. En fait, je me sens mieux maintenant. Je vais aller me brosser les dents, toi, retournes au lit.

Il poussa un grognement de protestation en sortant de la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui. Elle roula des yeux et se leva précautionneusement. La nausée avait cessé pour le moment._ S'il y a vraiment quelqu'un ici_, pensa-t-elle à l'intention de son ventre,_ laisse moi tranquille juste une journée avant que je ne lâche la bombe sur Rick, s'il te plaît. Juste aujourd'hui._

* * *

><p><em>Le Capitaine Victoria Gates avait viré Castle du 12th. Elle lui avait dit que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire- en fait, cela donnait une mauvaise image du commissariat, d'avoir un écrivain qui les « aidait » sur leurs affaires.<em>

_Beckett plaida en sa faveur, mais Gates lui dit de dégager de son bureau et de faire son job. Or, si Beckett voulait tellement travailler avec lui, elle pouvait aussi bien être relevée de ses fonctions. Castle avait protesté sur ce point, avait dit au revoir à Kate, et avait quitté le commissariat._

* * *

><p>Au petit déjeuner, le matin suivant, Kate écoutait Alexis lui parler de ses cours de psychologie sociale qu'elle venait tout juste de commencer, au début du semestre. Alexis était en deuxième année à l'Université des Arts et Sciences de New York, étudiant pour avoir un diplôme en psychologie générale, pour ensuite décrocher un doctorat de psychologie judiciaire. Elle voulait travailler en tribunal, et avait une fois dit à Kate qu'elle s'était intéressée à cette voie uniquement grâce à Johanna Beckett.<p>

Alexis était au milieu d'une histoire au sujet d'un garçon vraiment très mignon de sa classe, Eric, qui voulait plus ou moins embrasser la même carrière qu'elle à l'université, quand Rick débarqua dans la cuisine, annonçant qu'il ne suivrait pas Kate au commissariat ce matin. Alexis regarda son père de bas en haut.

-Tu es encore en retard sur ton manuscrit, n'est-ce pas ?

Rick lui jeta un regard coupable, prenant une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits. Kate dû placer sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire. On pourrait penser qu'avec toute _l'inspiration_ que Kate lui donnait, Rick n'était plus en retard pour ses manuscrits… il l'était encore… _à cause_ de cette inspiration. Alexis roula des yeux.

-Voici pourquoi je ne deviendrais jamais écrivain, dit-elle en attrapant ses livres. Si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'une once du talent de mon père, j'aurais énormément de succès sans jamais rien faire…

Elle tapa dans la main de Kate et donna un baiser à son père.

-A plus tard !

Avant que Rick n'ai pu se défendre, sa fille avait déjà refermé la porte d'entrée. Kate éclata de rire.

-Elle est très bonne, commenta-t-elle en attrapant son sac et en embrassant Rick. Je te vois ce soir ?  
>-Même plus tôt si j'arrive à finir ce satané bouquin, grommela-t-il.<br>-Hey, c'est de mon alter ego dont tu parles là !

* * *

><p><em>Les mois passaient. A chaque nouvelle affaire, Beckett appelait Castle. Elle faisait des copies des dossiers et les lui amenait chez lui. Ils s'asseyaient à sa table, autour d'un café, pendant des heures, étudiant les affaires. Kate passait tellement de temps dans la chambre d'amis qu'elle avait commencé à y amener des vêtements.<em>

_Leur amitié n'avait pas changé._

_Même après la confession de Castle au cimetière –dont Kate se souvenait très bien- et après que Josh soit rayé de l'équation, une force invisible les avait rapprochés. Ils partageaient des regards, des sous-entendus et beaucoup d'autre chose mais rien n'avançait._

_Ce fut au mariage de Ryan et Jenny, fin Novembre de cette année là, que Rick et Kate dansèrent vraiment ensemble pour la première fois. Ils parlèrent de la fusillade, de l'altercation avec Josh, du baiser, du freezer. Ils parlèrent de tout. Et quand tout fut dit, être ensemble apparaissait comme la seule option._

_Ils avancèrent lentement dans leur relation. C'en était presque inconfortable. Rick l'invita à diner chez Remy's une ou deux fois… ils allèrent au Q3, plus suppliés par Madison de venir qu'autre chose. Ils ne se tenaient pas la main et ne s'embrassaient pas._

_Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait savoir quand craquer pour de bon._

* * *

><p>Kate essaya de se faire une ligne de temps mentale. Rick et elle n'étaient mariés que depuis huit mois. Ils n'étaient encore que de jeunes mariés… avec une vie sexuelle très active. Essayer de pointer une date précise allait être impossible. Kate gonfla les joues pendant qu'elle marchait.<p>

Elle pensa à la dernière fois où elle avait eu ses règles. Elle pouvait se souvenir de la date exacte. Elles s'étaient terminées le jour avant que le sixième livre Nikki Heat, _Heat Exhaustion_, sorte en librairie le 21 septembre. Ça avait été une nuit magique après la fête de lancement. Alexis était restée à l'école pour réviser sa première série d'examens et Martha était sortie avec des amis après la fête. La maison entière avait été à Rick et Kate.

Elle se rappelait s'être réveillée sur le sol du salon à quatre heures du matin, regardant son mari, heureuse de penser qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de ses règles pour encore six mois grâce à sa contraception. Ce moment s'était terminé, toutefois, quand Esposito avait appelé avec un corps.

Quand elle entra dans une pharmacie située à quelques rues du commissariat, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas prit sa pilule quand cette nuit magique s'était produite. Elle avait fini sa plaquette quelques jours avant, et parce que c'était samedi, elle avait décidé d'attendre jusqu'au lundi pour obtenir une nouvelle ordonnance.

Oh mon Dieu, pensa-t-elle.

Elle parcourut rapidement les rangées jusqu'à arriver devant les préservatifs et les tests de grossesse. Elle jeta un regard à une jeune fille d'environ seize ans, qui les regardait aussi. Kate aurait voulu la juger, mais elle n'était vraiment pas en bonne position pour le faire. Elle n'avait pas voulu d'un bébé non plus… mais s'était quand même débrouillée pour tomber enceinte. Elles échangèrent un regard.

Elle en attrapa un au hasard, paya sans croiser le regard désappointé de la pharmacienne, puis alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes publiques les plus proches. Elle suivit les instructions, et attendit jusqu'à ce que le bâton affiche un petit signe +.

Oh mon Dieu, pensa-t-elle à nouveau.

* * *

><p><em>Finalement, l'affaire Bridget O'Brien fut celle qui changea tout pour eux. Le lieutenant Bridget O'Brien, une amie très proche et ex camarade de classe du capitaine Victoria Gates, avait été trouvée assassinée dans une allée non loin de chez elle. Quelqu'un lui avait tranché la gorge et l'avait marqué du numéro « 1 » sur le front.<em>

_Le premier suspect était Ewan McPhee, un dangereux criminel relâché l y a peu pour bonne conduite, mais il avait un solide alibi… Il avait un rendez vous avec son agent de probation, et ce dernier jurait qu'il était avec lui au moment où l'appel au 911 avait été passé._

_Leur suspect suivant avait été son partenaire, Jude Collins. Ils avaient appris que Bridget O'Brien était engagée dans une relation physique avec sa femme, Addison. Jude l'avait confrontée un jour, et elle avait nié en bloc. Néanmoins, deux jours avant sa mort, Jude l'avait surprise dans sa chambre avec sa femme._

_Le dernier appel qu'O'Brien avait passé sur son téléphone portable était vers la maison des Collins, et quand ils découvrirent que Collins avait demandé un nouveau partenaire, était en instance de divorce, et était resté dans un petit bar, noyant son chagrin dans l'alcool jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, les soupçons se portèrent sur l'épouse._

_Ils découvrirent que Bridget voulait mettre les choses au clair avec son partenaire, mais Addison avait refusé. Mais avant que Beckett n'ait pu l'arrêter ou même l'interroger, l'avocat des Collins prouva, vidéo à l'appui, qu'Addison était au travail jusqu'à bien après l'heure présumée de la mort._

_De retour à la case départ, Castle et Beckett passèrent deux nuits entières sur son canapé, regardant leur tableau blanc digital, essayant de résoudre le puzzle ensemble. Finalement, autour de 11 heures du soir la nuit suivante, Castle se leva brusquement en pointant du doigt l'un des collègues de travail de O'Brien._

_Cet homme était le lieutenant Blake Darcy. Ils l'amenèrent au poste pour interrogatoire car une vieille plainte -violence conjugale- leur avait mit la puce à l'oreille. A cette époque, il avait un alibi en béton. Mais Rick inventa une histoire._

_Ce n'était pas un meurtre tordu. C'était un classique. Darcy avait assassiné O'Brien par vengeance. Ils avaient appris par la capitaine que Blake Darcy avait toujours été un peu sexiste : il avait été élevé dans un climat abusif où son père battait sa mère, et en avait hérité certains traits. Bridget et Victoria étaient les seules femmes dans leur classe, et Darcy et certains de ses amis leurs faisaient de mauvaises blagues, mentaient à propos des horaires de cours, voire les menaçaient quand ils étaient soûls._

_Selon sa théorie, ils n'acceptèrent jamais que Bridget réussisse à devenir lieutenant de police. Elle avait obtenu son diplôme avec le statut de major de promotion. Elle était devenue lieutenant colonel dans son commissariat, et venait juste d'être promue capitaine._

_C'en était trop pour Darcy. Il la tua, et la marqua avec le numéro « 1 » sur son front._

_Ce n'était pas la seule personne qu'il avait prévu de tuer._

_Le duo se dirigea immédiatement vers la maison de Victoria Gates, sans oublier de revérifier l'alibi de Darcy ou d'obtenir un mandat. Quand ils atteignirent la demeure en banlieue, ils entendirent les pleurs de deux jeunes enfants –ses enfants- et Kate ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Darcy avait un couteau contre la gorge de Gates._

_Kate parla à Darcy, essayant de le calmer. Gates ne pleurait pas, mais elle était terrifiée, surtout pour ses enfants. Elle échangea un long regard silencieux avec Castle, et il couru vers les jumeaux, un garçon et une fille, et les entraîna dehors, les laissant pleurer dans son T-shirt. Il les serra fort contre lui, leur chuchotant que tout allait bien, juste comme il faisait quand Alexis se réveillait la nuit après avoir fait des cauchemars._

_Quand il apparu qu'elle n'arriverait pas à calmer Darcy, Kate essaya de détourner son attention pour lui faire lâcher son couteau. Finalement, il s'énerva tellement qu'il jeta Gates à terre et sortit un pistolet de sa veste. Kate lui tira dans la poitrine sans même ciller._

_Cette nuit-là, Castle et Beckett titubèrent jusqu'à chez lui, commençant à se déshabiller dans le couloir. Dès que sa porte fut fermée, elle se retrouva pressée contre lui, ses longues jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches. Il lui murmura qu'il avait été terrifié quand elle s'était retrouvée seule face à Darcy. Il ne voulait pas la voir seule. Elle lui répondit qu'elle était prudente._

_Il lui dit qu'elle pouvait mourir chaque jour, et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui demander d'arrêter d'être un flic- mais qu'a chacun de ces jours, elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour, l'aimer, comme si elle pouvait disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre._

* * *

><p>A la place d'aller au commissariat, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du médecin légiste. Lanie commençait à travailler tôt, faisant de la paperasse. Beckett ne frappa même pas à la porte, elle y entra directement et posa le petit sac contenant le test de grossesse sur son bureau. Lanie leva les yeux vers elle, surprise, puis porta son attention sur le test.<p>

Elle vit le signe, et un énorme sourire éclaira son visage. Elle regarda Kate à nouveau, et cette dernière brisa le contact visuel, souriant de manière coupable. Lanie se leva, contourna son bureau et l'enlaça dans un énorme câlin. Kate restait raide comme un piquet.

-Félicitations, _girl _! s'exclama Lanie. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Beckett approuva, une multitude d'émotions bataillant en elle.

-Ouais…; répondit-elle. Je vais juste… vomir maintenant.

* * *

><p><em>Tout devint plus facile après cela.<em>

_Victoria Gates autorisa Castle à suivre Beckett à nouveau. Elle lui dit qu'elle le lui devait bien : Gates se fichait de sa vie, seule lui importait celle de ses enfants. En les protégeant, Castle s'était racheté à ses yeux. Il avait répondu qu'il les aurait protégés même sans être à nouveau autorisé à revenir au commissariat, ce à quoi Gates répliqua qu'elle le savait déjà._

_Malgré leurs efforts, la presse eu vent de leur histoire et les photos de Kate Beckett et Rick Castle furent publiées en page six du Ledger. Ils -_elle- _furent tourmentés au boulot. Castle adorait la voir dans ces moments d'embarras._

_Seulement quatre mois après le mariage de Jenny et Ryan, Castle lui fit sa demande. Ce n'était pas grandiloquent –il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ce genre de choses. Ils avaient pris un weekend aux Hamptons pour passer deux jours inhabituellement chauds loin de la ville. Ils venaient juste de faire l'amour, quand il la prit dans les bras et lui dit tout simplement « Epouse-moi. »_

_Elle était devenue pâle et avait écarquillé les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle essaya de protester, de dire que c'était trop tôt, qu'ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quatre mois, et qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts pour ça. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Rick l'embrassait dans le cou et laissait ses mains courir sur son corps, bloquant toute ses pensées. Toutes ses protestations moururent sur ses lèvres. Quand elle recroisa son regard, elle hocha la tête, chuchotant « OK. »_

_Ils se marièrent le 29 Mars 2013._

* * *

><p>Beckett, Esposito et Ryan retournèrent ensemble sur la scène suite à un appel de détresse d'un témoin qui disait qu'une de leur suspectes, Maria Butler, tenait le petit-ami de la victime en otage sous la menace d'un pistolet. Maria était une élève de la victime, et certainement la meurtrière. Le trio allait demander un mandat pour fouiller son appartement quand l'appel avait été passé.<p>

Beckett était juste devant la porte de l'appartement quand elle entendit les hurlements qui en provenaient.

-Ta gueule, David ! dit une voix de femme. Jennifer était mon amie et tu étais mon petit-ami ! Pourquoi tu m'as larguée ? Est-ce que tu savais _au moins_ que j'étais enceinte de _ton_ enfant ?  
>-Maria !<p>

Appela Beckett. Les hurlements cessèrent aussitôt. La policière ouvrit la porte juste assez pour qu'elle puisse voir à l'intérieur. Le salon était dévasté, des livres et des papiers jonchant le sol. La fenêtre était cassée, et le canapé sans dessus dessous.

-Maria.

Dit Beckett un peu plus doucement qu'avant. Elle s'avança à l'intérieur pour voir la jeune femme debout, pointant un pistolet sur David, qui était allongé à côté de la porte, se tordant de douleur. Il avait dû essayer de s'échapper mais s'était retrouvé avec une balle dans l'épaule avant de pouvoir y arriver.

Maria tremblait. Ses courts cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés, et pas dans une préoccupation esthétique. Elle avait littéralement l'air d'être tombée du lit et de s'être jetée sur la première chose qu'elle avait trouvé pour garder le petit-ami de son amie en otage. Son ventre était enflé, et Beckett pouvait voir un morceau de peau nue à l'endroit où son T-shirt ne pouvait pas la couvrir. Elle essayait d'élever un enfant seule, et ne pouvait pas s'acheter des habits de maternité. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait.

Des larmes envahirent son visage.

- Allez-vous-en.

Dit-elle à Kate. Au dehors, on pouvait entendre les gars rallier les uniformes, prêts à entrer dans l'appartement.

-Je ne peux pas, Maria, répondit Kate en pointant son pistolet sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Je ne veux pas vous blesser, alors, s'il vous plaît, baissez cette arme.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un ricanement, et le bout de son fusil trembla alors qu'elle criait

-Pourquoi ? J'irais en prison, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais il est le seul qui mérite de souffrir!; ses yeux se posèrent sur David. Il s'est tapé ma meilleure amie, m'a quittée, et il allait la demander en mariage ! Même après qu'il ait appris que j'étais enceinte !

Kate soupira et la regarda avec autant de sympathie qu'elle pouvait avoir. Après tout, cette femme avait rompu le cou, les jambes et les bras de son amie. C'était un monstre. Mais Kate n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire. Elle le savait déjà.

-Je comprends.

Elle essayait d'avoir l'air compatissant. Maria la foudroya du regard, le pistolet remuant devant elle.

-Comment pourriez-vous comprendre ? dit-elle, la voix tremblante. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce par quoi je passe.

Beckett hocha la tête.

-Je sais que je ne peux pas, Maria. Mais je comprends pourquoi vous ne lui avez rien dit. Vous essayiez d'être heureuse pour eux, n'est-ce pas, Maria ?; elle pouvait voir les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquiller. Vous vouliez le lui dire. Vous vouliez qu'il revienne, soit un père, mais vous aviez peur. Vous ne saviez pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire.

Elle vit la jeune femme baisser un tout petit peu son arme. Elle tenait toutefois la sienne prête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Maria. Elle sentit des larmes envahir ses yeux et la nausée engourdir ses sens. Elle allait à nouveau être malade. Elle devait finir cela au plus vite.

-Je comprends, dit Kate, parce que je suis enceinte et que je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer à mon mari. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mais je vais vous dire une chose: vous devez faire ce qui est le mieux pour votre enfant. Vous êtes responsable de cette vie.

Elle s'arrêta, prenant une profonde inspiration. Tout était anormalement calme.

-Je ne veux pas vous  
>faire de mal, Maria. Ou à votre bébé. S'il vous plaît, posez cette arme.<p>

Et Maria posa son arme. Tremblante, elle baissa le bras. Beckett enjamba les jambes de David et s'approcha de la jeune femme, lui prenant le pistolet des mains. Soudain, la pièce fut pleine de mouvement. Les urgentistes prirent David en charge sur un brancard. Esposito récupéra le fusil, et Ryan menotta Maria. Pendant tout ce temps, les yeux des deux jeunes femmes ne se quittèrent pas.

-Que va-t-il m'arriver ? demanda doucement Maria.  
>-Je ne sais pas.<p>

Ryan lui lut ses droits, jetant un regard à Beckett, qui ne releva pas. Elle cilla en soupirant, regardant les rues de Manhattan à travers la fenêtre. Elle déglutit difficilement pour faire partir sa nausée. Elle avait eu son moment, ce moment était fini.

Elle fit volte-face, se préparant à donner ses ordres. Néanmoins, avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle se figea, la respiration coupée.

A quatre pas d'elle se tenait Richard Castle.


	4. A Chill Goes Through Her Veins

**J'ai cru ne jamais arriver arriver à traduire le chapitre 3 à temps, mais j'ai finalement vaincu \o/ J'ai adoré traduire la fin, et certaines phrases m'ont littéralement fait exploser de rire, j'espère que vous aimerez^^ encore, désolée pour les fautes de traduction, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 3 – A Chill Goes Through Her Veins <em>

Kate n'attendit pas qu'il réponde. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il l'arrête. Elle lui passa à côté, sortit de l'appartement, descendit deux volées d'escaliers, et sortit dans l'air frais d'octobre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sentit l'air lui brûler la gorge.

Elle avait envie de vomir.

Elle avait envie de pleurer.

Elle avait envie de taper dans un mur.

A la place, elle commença à marcher. Elle tourna dans une petite allée, et s'adossa contre un mur en briques. Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux sous l'effet de la frustration. Pourquoi était-il venu aujourd'hui ? Il était censé avoir du travail! Il ne pouvait pas déjà avoir fini son manuscrit, écrire lui prenait un temps infini ! Et il avait tellement de travail à faire…

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer quand des bruits de pas très reconnaissables se firent entendre au coin de l'allée. Elle regarda ses chaussures, les bottes Bronx Women's Gillian que Rick lui avait offert pour Noël deux ans auparavant, puis releva les yeux pour le regarder.

Elle pouvait voir sur son visage beaucoup de confusion, de la surprise, une touche de tristesse et un petit peu de peur. Il l'approcha comme si elle était atteinte d'une sorte de maladie contagieuse. Il étendit les mains pour toucher ses épaules, en disant

-Kate… Est-ce qu'on peut en parler ?  
>-Non.<p>

Elle secoua la tête et se dégagea, essayant de le contourner. Il posa violemment ses deux mains sur le mur de briques derrière sa tête. Elle recula, sentant le froid des briques à travers son haut. Il la regarda. Un de _ces_ regards.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'en parlerait pas, Kate?

Elle serra les dents.

-Castle, on bosse, on peut en discuter plus tard ?

Demanda-t-elle, essayant de garder contenance. Elle ne pleurerait pas, même si elle sentait les larmes affluer. Il secoua la tête, les yeux fixés sur elle. Il était sérieux.

-Non, on doit en parler _maintenant_, Kate.

Elle posa les mains sur sa poitrine et le repoussa, la colère affluant comme de la bile dans sa gorge.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas à la maison en train d'écrire, Rick ? demanda-t-elle, en colère. Tu étais supposé écrire, pas me suivre ! Ce n'est absolument pas possible que tu aies fini ce manuscrit.  
>-Ne change pas de sujet. Quand l'as-tu appris ?<p>

Aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, la colère disparut. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras. Elle voulait rentrer à la maison, aller se coucher, et dormir enveloppée dans son étreinte.

-Hier.

Répondit-elle, fixant à nouveau ses bottes. Il déglutit bruyamment, puis posa ses mains sur ses bras. Il les frottas gentiment, de haut en bas.

-Je croyais que tu prenais la pilule ?  
>-Je l'ai oubliée juste avant ta fête de lancement le mois dernier.<p>

Murmura-t-elle. Il comprit immédiatement de quelle nuit elle parlait. Il abandonna ses bras et vint se positionner à côté d'elle, contre le mur. Il soupira, se passant une main sur le visage. Elle le regarda à travers les cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le visage, et il lui rendit son regard.

Puis, il sourit. Un petit sourire, qui commençait à percer sur son visage sombre. Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de chasser les larmes. Il lui prit la main. Il la serra légèrement, lui faisant sentir qu'elle était toujours en vie, que ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle détourna le regard. Puis, il dit:

-Kate… on va avoir un bébé.

Elle hocha la tête, mettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

-Ouais. Enfin, faire pipi sur un bâton, je ne sais pas si c'est officiel. C'est juste… J'ai peur, Rick.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau, et ils échangèrent un long regard, comme à chaque fois. Quand pourraient-ils briser ce contact ?

-Je sais que tu as peur, répondit-il. Mais je t'ai dit une fois qu'un mini Castle était un plaisir, et que je suis sûr qu'un mini Beckett sera au moins aussi merveilleux. Je suis prêt, Kate.

Il fit une pause, parcouru son visage des yeux et essuya une de ses larmes.

-Et toi?

* * *

><p>Ils allèrent au lit très tôt ce soir là. Après avoir fini sa paperasse, Beckett dit aux gars –et au capitaine Gates- bonne nuit et Castle et elle rentrèrent chez eux en taxi. Alexis était sortie avec des amis, et allait probablement rentrer tard comme souvent dans ces cas-là, et, après une courte conversation avec Martha, les deux se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre.<p>

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Kate ?

Demanda Rick, enlevant le couvre lit. Elle l'aida, enlevant les coussins décoratifs en les posant par terre. C'était Rick qui avait insisté pour avoir ces coussins, Kate ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'en avoir si c'était juste pour les mettre par terre à chaque fois qu'elle voulait se coucher, mais il s'était accroché et elle avait finalement cédé. Néanmoins, elle était quand même la seule à les enlever _et_ à les remettre en place le matin. Il pouvait être tellement puéril, parfois…

Elle se coucha au moment où il se préparait à aller au lit, enlevant ses vêtements et allant à la salle de bain se brosser les dents. Il lui sourit gentiment avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Les minutes passaient et elle regardait le plafond, essayant de garder les yeux ouverts. Elle se sentait tellement fatiguée… elle passa sa main sous son haut pour sentir le doux contact de la peau de son ventre sous sa paume. Il n'y avait encore rien –ce qui n'était pas comme si elle s'était attendue au contraire- mais le fait de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas transformée en baleine la rassura.

Comment était-elle supposée aller travailler le lendemain avec Castle à côté, la regardant amoureusement avec ces yeux de chiots qui la rendaient malade ? Comment était-elle supposée arriver à travailler correctement avec un satané bébé qui rendrait tout le monde dans sa vie complètement gaga (Castle, Lanie, les gars, Alexis, son père, Martha) ou, au contraire, les rendraient tellement rigides qu'ils se transformeraient en pierre (Le capitaine Gates, pour ne pas la citer) ?

Comment ces neuf prochains mois allaient-ils se passer ?

Comment était-elle supposée attraper les méchants avec un ventre qui allait grossir de jour en jour ? L'image de Maria Butler lui revint en tête : les cheveux emmêlés, la peau de son ventre qu'elle avait entraperçue, la manière dont son T-shirt se tendait quand elle agitait le fusil… un jour, Kate ressemblerait à cela.

-Tout ira bien.

Dit une voix dans son oreille, tandis qu'un nez se pressait contre sa tempe. Elle ouvrit les yeux –quand les avait-elle fermés ?- et se retourna pour voir Rick lui souriant.

-Je n'ai rien dit…

Répondit-elle doucement. Il rit, embrassant sa mâchoire

-Ouais, répondit-il entre deux baisers, tu ne disais rien d'une manière très bruyante. Tellement bruyamment, d'ailleurs, que je suis sûre que tu as réveillé ma mère, et tu sais qu'elle a le sommeil lourd…

Kate laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux et s'assit face à lui. Ils étaient assis face à face, leurs genoux se touchant, les jambes croisées. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

-Tout, dit-il doucement en la regardant dans les yeux, tout ira bien. Je sais que ce n'est pas nécessairement ce que tu voulais, Kate, mais ce sera merveilleux. _Tu_ seras une merveille. Tu seras une mère merveilleuse.

Avant qu'elle n'ait une chance de protester, les larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux. Il l'avait appelé une mère. _Mère_. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que ce mot s'appliquerait à elle : elle était flic, elle était occupée, elle était forte physiquement et mentalement. Une mère était quelqu'un de doux. D'aimant.

Une _mère_.

Katherine Beckett allait devenir mère.

Castle avait dû remarquer son brusque changement de comportement, car son regard amoureux s'était transformé en une mine effrayée.

-Kate…

Dit-il doucement. Elle sentit sa face pâlir, sa nuque chauffer, et elle sut ce qui l'attendait ensuite. Elle se rua hors du lit, passant par-dessus Castle dans le processus, et couru à la salle de bain. Elle avait à peine atteint les toilettes quand le contenu de son estomac la quitta violemment.

-Bordel…, dit-elle, sa voix résonnant en écho sur la porcelaine. Bordel, bordel…

Elle sentit des larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues tandis qu'elle se rejetait en arrière. Castle fut à ses côtés à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Il retenait son souffle –après tout, il avait un _odorat très développé_- tandis qu'il passait un bras autour d'elle.

-Je suis désolé, Kate.

Murmura-t-il, tandis qu'elle pleurait dans son T-shirt. Elle laissa les larmes couler, fatiguée d'essayer de cacher ses émotions. Comme la nausée subsistait, Castle la releva et l'aida à retourner au lit. Il aurait bien aimé la prendre dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée, mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, elle lui exploserait la tête contre un parpaing. Après avoir contourné les coussins éparpillés sur le sol, Kate fut allongée sur le lit. Elle put difficilement garder les yeux ouverts pour le remercier. Elle ne sentit même pas ses bras s'enrouler autour d'elle avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

* * *

><p>Beckett était assise à son bureau, le matin suivant, son menton posé sur la paume de sa main, regardant vaguement l'écran de son ordinateur. Les garçons avaient fait des boules de papier et les lançaient dans leur poubelle depuis des heures pour s'occuper. Castle était parti prendre un petit déjeuner avec Alexis dans une petite brasserie. Il voulait qu'elle vienne aussi, mais le Capitaine Gates était apparue, appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, les regardant d'un air peu amène. Beckett avait donc refusé : la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de se faire réprimander par son chef.<p>

Elle soupirait pour la seconde fois en dix minutes quand le téléphone sonna. Les gars relevèrent la tête et observèrent attentivement son expression tandis qu'elle décrochait.

-Beckett.

Elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois puis raccrocha l'objet sur son récepteur.

-Allons-y, les gars, dit-elle, on a un corps sur Broadway et la 110th.

Elle attrapa son manteau, son téléphone et ses clés avant de sortir du commissariat, ses deux acolytes sur les talons. Elle envoya un rapide texto à Rick, l'informant de l'endroit où ils étaient et lui disant de ne pas abréger son petit déjeuner pour ça, puis ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où reposait le corps.

Le corps était juste un de ces meurtres hâtivement expédiés. Un jeune homme qui avait autour de l'âge d'Alexis, peut-être 21 ans au plus, avait pris une balle dans la poitrine. Son portefeuille avait disparu et son corps avait rapidement été jeté dans une poubelle derrière un immeuble. Rien d'insolite à propos de ça, pensa Kate tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait à ses côtés. Il portait une chemise à manches courtes, malgré la fraîcheur de l'air, et elle pouvait voir des traces d'injection sur ses bras.

-Probablement un deal de drogue qui aura mal tourné, dit-elle aux garçons. On devrait l'avoir bouclée d'ici le déjeuner.

Elle observa Esposito.

-Ne sois pas si joyeux, dit-elle. Un garçon est mort, Esposito.

Il baissa les yeux, son sourire toujours évident sur son visage. Ryan détourna le regard et étouffa un rire pendant que « _Mom_ » s'en prenait à son partenaire.

-Je disais juste que c'était un changement sympa après les hommes dévorés et les victimes aux membres tordus…

Dit-il sarcastiquement, s'agenouillant à côté d'elle. Ils regardèrent autour du corps, ne touchant à rien avant que Lanie s'approche, les gants enfilés, le bloc notes dans les mains, prête à prendre des notes. Ryan et Esposito s'éloignèrent pour interroger la femme qui l'avait trouvé –une femme entre deux âges, avec les cheveux grisonnant et des motifs floraux sur ses vêtements, une lueur folle dans les yeux. Kate regarda Lanie tandis qu'elle commençait son examen.

-Stop, dit celle-ci avant toute intervention de Kate. J'ai entendu que tu avais finalement lâché la bombe hier, à propos du fait que tu es enceinte.

Kate serra les lèvres et jeta un regard sévère à son amie, qui lui répondit avec une expression de parfaite innocence après avoir noté quelque chose sur son papier.

-_Lanie_, grogna-t-elle, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment. Seuls Castle, Esposito et Ryan le savent, personne d'autre n'en a ne serait-ce qu'entendu parler, et j'aimerais assez que ça reste ainsi. Si jamais Gates l'apprend...  
>-Peut-être que son cœur de pierre se fendillera un peu ?<p>

Répondit Laine en souriant. Kate roula des yeux.

-Oh, s'il te plaît, ricana-t-elle. Elle virerait probablement Castle… non, attend, oublie, elle virerait Castle tout court, et elle me coincerait derrière mon bureau pour les cinq prochaines années. Je vais garder ça secret le plus longtemps possible.

Son amie approuva de la tête, tournant le visage de la victime pour trouver d'éventuelles traces sur sa nuque.

-Et tu vas en parler à Ryan et Esposito ?

Demanda-t-elle sans relever la tête. Kate soupira et pressa ses mains sur ses genoux, se relevant, Lanie l'imitant peu après.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

Soupira-t-elle en jetant un regard aux garçons. Ils étaient en train de finir leur interrogatoire, semblant satisfait du résultat, malgré leurs protestations avant d'aller interroger « _Crazy Granny_ ». Elle regarda à nouveau Lanie.

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait tous aller chez Remy's vendredi ? Je pourrais l'annoncer officiellement aux garçons comme ça.

Lanie hocha la tête. Puis, après un long soupir, elle jeta un regard à la victime puis revint à son amie.

-Je placerais l'heure de la mort aux alentours de cinq heures du matin. Il s'est fait tirer trois fois dans la poitrine avec un .22. Il n'est pas mort tout de suite, et je dois dire que ça a dû être douloureux, bien que ça aie été relativement rapide.

Elle s'agenouilla, soulevant une de ses paupières.

-Je ne suis pas sûre à 100%, mais je dirais qu'il planait à cent mille quand il a été tué. En fait, il n'a probablement pas senti grand-chose.

Kate prenait en note ces informations quand ses deux partenaires s'approchèrent.

-Beckett, dit Ryan en sortant son bloc-notes de sa poche Mrs Jenkins nous a dit qu'hier, en rentrant chez elle, elle avait entendu notre victime, Todd Wilson, ici présent –il indiqua le corps d'un mouvement de la tête- se disputer avec un homme dans son appartement. Visiblement, on l'entendait dans tout le hall de l'immeuble. Et elle venait juste d'ouvrir sa porte d'entrée quand celle de l'appartement s'est ouverte et qu'un homme qu'elle n'a pas reconnu en est sorti.  
>-<em>Et<em>… ? Elle a bien regardé ?  
>-Ouaip, répondit Esposito. On va l'emmener au commissariat pour avoir un portrait-robot.<p>

Kate remercia les deux acolytes, et ils s'éloignèrent, lui jetant un second regard. Ils essayaient de le cacher, mais elle voyait les regards qu'ils lui jetaient. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient la plaindre ou être excités pour elle, donc ils se tenaient quelque part entre les deux. Ils la regardaient avec ces yeux de chiot constipé à chaque fois qu'ils pensaient qu'elle ne les voyait pas.

Elle soupira et regarda Lanie. Cette dernière sourit, ses dents faisant un trait brillant au milieu du sombre de sa peau.

-Je parie qu'ils seront tout contents pour vendredi.

Dit-elle avec un regard taquin, avant de retourner près du corps finir son examen.

* * *

><p>Kate regarda son suspect, Mike Barnett. C'était la définition d'un sac à merde. Il avait la face maculée de saleté, les cheveux gras, et ses vêtements sentaient comme s'il prenait une douche à chaque fois que les Nets du New Jersey gagnaient un match de basket. Il tirait sur sa veste noire, grattant ce qui semblait être une marque d'injection. Quand elle s'assit en face de lui, il sourit, dévoilant des dents jaunâtres.<p>

-Je ne savais pas que les flics étaient si bien roulés…

Dit-il, regardant sa poitrine. Elle avait fermé la fermeture Eclair de sa veste jusqu'en haut, mais ça n'aidait pas. Elle s'était levée ce matin, les seins douloureux. Elle avait essayé trois tenues, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui ne la faisait pas souffrir et qui ne montrait pas ses nouveaux… attributs. Rien n'allait, donc elle avait choisi la veste qui cachait le mieux cette état de fait. Visiblement, ça n'avait pas marché non plus. _Oublie ça_, pensa-t-elle, il était la définition d'un merdeux, dans tous les sens du terme.

Sans quitter l'homme des yeux, elle posa un dossier dans son champ de vision. Elle se leva, se penchant vers lui, et l'ouvrit, révélant des photos de leur victime, Todd Wilson, un étudiant à la NYU et dealer à ses heures sur une zone se situant près des bâtiments de cours.

-Avez-vous déjà vu cet homme ?

Il rencontra brièvement son regard avant de regarder les photos. Elle put voir un filet de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Il déglutit et essaya de faire le fier à bras à nouveau.

-Non, mais j'aimerais beaucoup _vous_ voir _avant_ la fin de la journée…

Elle lui sourit avec une expression étrange. Puis elle poussa brusquement la table, qui l'atteignit dans la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Comme il grognait de douleur, elle plaqua brusquement ses mains sur la table. Il se pencha, les mains en bas de son abdomen.

-Regardez-moi, dit-elle, menaçante. J'ai un témoin qui vous a vu vous disputer chez lui hier, et ce matin, on le trouve mort. Je pense que vous êtes celui qui l'a tué.  
>-Wow, wow, wow… répondit-il en levant les mains.<br>-Que s'est-il passé, Mike ? Il vous devait de l'argent ? J'ai vu la manière dont vous tripotiez vos manches, dit-elle en montrant sa veste, et je pense que vous étiez son fournisseur. Quand il ne pouvait pas vous payer, vous le menaciez. Et comme il ne vous payait toujours pas, vous l'avez tué et vous vous êtes débarrassé du corps en le jetant dans une poubelle. N'est-ce pas, Mike ?

* * *

><p>-Beau travail, Beckett.<p>

Commenta Esposito quand elle sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et le cliquètement de ses talons retentit en écho dans le commissariat tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau. La tête brune familière, qui faisait tourner un crayon dans ses mains, assise sur sa chaise habituelle, la fit sourire. Elle avait passé un mauvais jour. Elle avait été malade 4 fois. Elle était exténuée, ses seins la faisaient souffrir, et tout ce qu'elle voulait était retourner à la maison.

Au vu de la montagne de paperasse qui l'attendait sur son bureau, elle savait que cela n'était pas près d'arriver. Néanmoins, avoir la _maison_ qui venait à soi –spécialement quand elle ne s'y attendait pas- n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-Hey, Castle.

Le salua-t-elle. Il leva les yeux de son activité pour lui sourire. Elle s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise et regarda la pile de papiers sur son bureau comme si elle espérait qu'elle disparaisse miraculeusement.

-Longue journée ?

Questionna-t-il, regardant ses habits. Elle approuva de la tête, ne sentant pas le besoin de répondre oralement, et prit la première feuille de la pile pour commencer les rapports du jour. Mike Barnett avait rapidement avoué après le petit manège de Beckett avec la table. Il était en cellule, attendant d'être jugé et incarcéré pour un très long moment.

Après 20 minutes de silence et six papiers placés sur la pile « finis », Castle chuchota

-Kate, ça va ?

Il jeta un regard à la ronde, pour être sûr que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Tu as l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. Ou frapper quelqu'un. Tu te sens mal ?

_Je me sens comme tu dis depuis quelques temps déjà_, répondit-elle dans son esprit. Elle secoua la tête.

-Je vais dans la salle de repos, répondit-elle. Tu pourras me suivre dans quelques minutes. Je t'attendrais.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna lentement. Castle resta seul, contemplant son bureau. Quand elle atteignit la salle de repos, Beckett soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'elle était seule. Elle donna un coup de pied au distributeur et une bouteille d'eau en dégringola. Après avoir pris une longue gorgée, elle s'assit seule à la table jusqu'à ce que Castle la rejoigne, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui après avoir vérifié que personne n'avait remarqué son manège.

-Tu es l'exemple même de la discrétion, commenta-t-elle ironiquement.  
>-Et toi, tu es l'exemple même de « j'ai passé une mauvaise journée », rétorqua-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Que s'est-il passé ?<p>

Elle soupira, jouant machinalement avec sa bouteille d'eau.

-C'est juste… aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas mon jour. D'abord, je me suis réveillée à quatre heures ce matin pour vomir des fluides corporels dont j'ignorais l'existence, ensuite, je suis allée au boulot et j'ai été malade encore _trois fois_ avant qu'on ait un corps, puis ce corps est juste un de ces tué-et-jeté facile à résoudre. Le suspect était un mariole, un fils de pute qui ne pensait qu'à me regarder les seins. Ces putains de seins qui m'ont fait mal toute la journée !

Elle les frottas vigoureusement, comme si cela pouvait atténuer l'inconfort. Castle écouta en silence, hochant la tête aux moments appropriés. Quand elle finit d'exposer ses griefs, il eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Tes seins te font mal ?

Elle le regarda comme si elle allait lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux.

-_Vraiment _? C'est la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il haussa les épaules. Elle attrapa sa bouteille d'eau et se leva, sa chaise raclant bruyamment le sol. Castle se leva rapidement et lui attrapa le bras.

-Hey, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Je suis désolé. J'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu une sale journée. Mais ce sera fini dans quelques heures, et tu pourras rentrer à la maison, manger un merveilleux repas qu'Alexis a préparé toute la journée, et aller au lit avant dix heures.

Elle fit la moue. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui embrassant le sommet du crâne. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, ses bras enroulés autour de son dos comme si elle essayait de lui prendre sa joie, cette nonchalance qu'elle n'avait que trop rarement.

-En plus, murmura-t-il dans son oreille, même s'ils te font mal, tes seins sont fantastiques, Kate.

Elle le regarda et attrapa son nez. Il essaya en vain de fuir. Dans le commissariat, tout le monde leva la tête de son travail au son des rires et de la voix de leur écrivain qui criait

-Apples ! Apples !


	5. Fool Me Once

**Et voici le chapitre 4 tout juste sorti de la relecture! Ce chapitre m'a officiellement guimauvisée, surtout la fin, donc j'aimerai que l'on se tourne tous vers Lizzy en faisant un grand THANK YOU parce que c'est elle qui a fait cette fanfiction^^ Et, comme toujours, les reviews sont mon seul salaire, et le seul écho que j'aie des erreurs de traduction que je fais, donc surtout, n'hésitez pas à reviewer!  
><strong>

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 4 – Fool Me Once ... <em>

Vendredi arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût de Kate. Elle se sentait épuisée, et les nausées ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Rick –_Castle_- l'effrayait un peu depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Maintenant, à la place du café, il lui apportait ces horribles thés au gingembre. Il disait que le café était mauvais pour le _bébé_ et que le thé au gingembre réduisait les _nausées matinales_. Quand elle s'écroulait sur le lit après une longue journée, il lui faisait des pressions sur des points du corps –il disait que c'était de la réflexologie et que cela aidait à combattre les _nausées matinales_. Elle l'avait arrêté quand il avait voulu rajouter une cuillérée de vinaigre dans sa bouteille d'eau pour soigner ses _nausées matinales_.

Les yeux baissés, elle l'entendait à travers le commissariat. Il parlait avec Ryan et Esposito de la soirée qu'ils allaient passer. Toute la semaine, les garçons lui avaient jeté de longs regards par-dessus leurs bureaux, ralentissaient quand ils lui passaient à côté, et lui parlaient comme si elle risquait à tout moment de s'évanouir. Ils étaient déjà au courant, elle le savait, ils avaient entendu un petit extrait de la nouvelle un peu moins d'une semaine avant.

Il n'empêche, c'était irritant. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle n'était pas fragile juste parce qu'elle attendait un enfant. Elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle et de la vie qui grandissait en elle. Elle savait que les trois hommes ici présents étaient quelque peu protecteurs envers elle : deux d'entre eux étaient comme ses frères, Castle était son mari. C'était ennuyant.

Un email apparu dans sa boîte de réception. Elle plissa les yeux, posa sa tête dans sa main, et ouvrit sa boîte. L'expéditeur était Richard Castle, le sujet du message « 10 manières de réduire les nausées matinales ». Elle eut un petit rire et ferma la fenêtre. Elle le lirait plus tard. Elle avait de la paperasse.

* * *

><p><em>-Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies appelé ce bouquin <em>Heat of the Moment.

_Souffla Beckett. Rick lui jeta un regard innocent. Ils étaient à la fête de lancement du livre, regardant la nuée de femme se pressant autour de la table qui disparaissait sous les copies du 4e livre de Nikki Heat. Rick eut un petit sourire en coin._

_-Je pense que j'avais une bonne raison de le faire…_

_Il lui prit la main, pressant sa paume contre la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il joua avec l'anneau à son doigt._

_-En plus, j'avais plein d'inspiration._

_De sa main libre, elle le frappa sur la poitrine, déclenchant son rire. Quelques fans approchèrent, et, en voyant le détective, décidèrent de se faire dédicacer leur livre plutôt que leur poitrine. Elle les observa, croisant les bras à chaque fille dont les pensées peu catholiques se lisaient sur le visage._

_-Seriez-vous jalouse, détective ?_

_Demanda-t-il après que le dernier fan de la file soit parti. Elle ricana._

_-Oh, s'il te plaît. D'elles ?_

_Elle indiqua les fans avec des T-shirts coupés si courts qu'ils ne cachaient rien du tout, et vêtues de jupes si petites qu'on pouvait se demander si elles portaient des dessous, puis détourna le regard et rougit. Elle fit craquer ses doigts et se tourna vers son visage rieur._

_-Et pourquoi aimes-tu autant ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais vu de poitrine avant, Castle.  
>-Regardez qui n'est <em>pas_ jalouse ! rit-il. On est à une fête de lancement, Kate, pas besoin de m'appeler Castle._

_Elle le regarda et soupira, croisant les bras et se détournant. Il passa une main autour de ses hanches._

_-Et puis, tu sais, murmura-t-il d'un ton suggestif à son oreille, je suis l'homme d'une seule détective._

* * *

><p>La journée se termina sans plus d'action. Au grand désespoir de Castle, il n'y avait pas de meurtres pour la troupe au 12th. Le capitaine Gates laissa le trio rentrer chez eux tôt, leur disant que s'il y avait un corps, elle les appellerait. Les garçons se saluèrent et rassemblèrent leurs affaires, se préparant à aller manger. Kate était en train de prendre des dossiers à consulter à la maison quand Castle vint la rejoindre.<p>

-Tu as eu mon mail, Kate ? demanda-t-il, tripotant son téléphone.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, je l'ai eu, et non, je ne l'ai pas lu.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'ascenseur où les gars avaient disparus quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle appuya sur le bouton et ils attendirent. Il leva les yeux de son téléphone et fit la moue.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas lu ?

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Parce que je suis frustrée et que je ne le voulais pas.

Répondit-elle durement. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit à ce moment là et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Rick rangea son téléphone. Kate détourna les yeux, se sentant coupable. Elle avait été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée, et semblait toujours lui en tenir rigueur.

Elle allait s'excuser, quand son dos rencontra la paroi de l'ascenseur. Elle lâcha son sac à main, et soudain, les mains de Rick étaient dans ses cheveux et ses lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes. Elle répondit au baiser, soudainement affamée, et pas de nourriture. Elle gémit quand il se colla à elle, un gémissement qui retentit en écho dans la petite cabine. Elle s'accrocha à ses cheveux, et il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou avant qu'elle ne puisse se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Castle… Rick…

Elle pouvait à peine parler. Depuis qu'elle avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte, son corps était physiquement épuisé. Elle pouvait difficilement passer une journée sans s'endormir. Ils n'avaient pas _fait l'amour_ ensemble depuis plus d'une semaine. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cela lui manquait.

Quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit avec un petit « ding » au parking, il se décolla, la laissant reprendre son souffle. Elle le regarda, les joues rougies, la respiration laborieuse. Il lui offrit un petit sourire et sortit de l'ascenseur en direction de la voiture. Elle allait le suivre quand les portes se refermèrent sur elle.

Maudites hormones.

* * *

><p><em>Kate se retourna sur le côté tandis que Rick posait sa main sur son bas ventre. Il l'embrassa sur l'épaule et elle essaya de cacher son sourire dans ses cheveux. Parfois, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle couchait avec <em>Richard Castle_. Elle avait une _relation_ avec Richard Castle. C'était un monde assez effrayant._

_-Je suis allée à une de tes séances de dédicaces, une fois…_

_Chuchota-t-elle avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Elle le sentit arrêter son assaut sur son épaule._

_-Vraiment ?_

_Essaya-t-il de répondre nonchalamment, mais Kate pouvait sentir la joie dans sa voie. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Il souriait. Elle roula des yeux._

_-C'était quand _Unholy Storm_ est sorti. Je me souviens, j'avais trainé une amie de l'académie pour faire la queue avec moi. Ma mère était morte l'année précédente, et tes livres me permettaient de m'échapper. Tu sais, les meurtres étaient résolus. La justice était rendue. C'est ce que j'aime dans tes livres._

_La manière qu'il avait de la regarder à ce moment là était magnifique : ses yeux étaient doux et elle pouvait lire tout l'amour du monde sur son visage… il ne semblait même pas prêt à commenter comment ceci flattait son ego. Elle se pressa contre lui, ressentant soudain le besoin de sentir sa chaleur._

_-J'ai attendu dans cette queue pendant presque deux heures. Quand je suis enfin arrivée vers la table, tu m'as regardée et dit 'Comment vous appelez-vous ?', le stylo déjà prêt. C'était la première fois que je te rencontrais._

_Elle sourit en se souvenant, avant de couvrir son sentiment par un masque d'indifférence._

_-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? _

_Dit-il après une courte pause. Elle le regarda, levant un sourcil, ne sachant pas ce que signifiait sa question. Il replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille._

_-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai écrit ?_

_Kate eu un petit rire._

_-Si tu ne peux pas t'en rappeler, je ne vais pas te le dire !_

_Elle se retourna de l'autre côté et l'entendit grogner. Elle apprécia le goût de la victoire quelques instant avant de se diriger vers sa table de nuit et d'en sortir sa vieille copie du deuxième tome de la série Derrick Storm. Elle lui tendit par-dessus son épaule pour qu'il puisse le prendre._

_Elle ne regarda même pas sa tête quand il lut ce qu'il lui avait écrit._

_« A Kate, savez-vous que vous avez des yeux magnifiques ? On pourrait écrire un livre à propos d'eux. Rick Castle »_

* * *

><p>La bande se retrouva une heure et demie plus tard au Old Haunt.<p>

Javier commanda une bière à une jeune serveuse nommée Roxie- une serveuse que Rick et Kate commençaient à bien connaître, une étudiante qui voulait devenir avocate- et Kévin et Rick commandèrent la même chose. Lanie commanda une Margarita. Quand la serveuse regarda Kate, elle put sentir tous les regards se braquer sur elle.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'alcool.

-Seulement de l'eau…

Dit-elle, s'enfonçant un peu dans son siège. Lanie était à côté d'elle sur la banquette, et Esposito et Ryan étaient de l'autre côté. Rick était assis sur une chaise qu'il avait prit à une autre table. Il souriait, et Lanie se mordait la lèvre. Ryan et Esposito sourirent à Kate avec leur air « je le savais ». Elle roula des yeux.

-Ok, dit-elle après une minute de silence insupportable. Ce que j'ai dit la semaine dernière était vrai. Rick et moi allons avoir un bébé.

Ryan tendit la main et Esposito lui donna un billet, dépité. Puis, les deux garçons eurent un grand sourire, les dents en avant. Elle les regarda. Les deux rirent, prenant une gorgée de la bière que Roxie amena.

-Yes ! dit Ryan. Tu sais à quel point j'ai parié dessus ? Je suis presque sûr que je me suis fait pas loin de 100$! _Feed the birds !_

Il tendit sa main vers Rick, tous ses doigts pressés ensemble. Rick lui tapa le sommet des doigts avec la même position. Kate roula à nouveau des yeux, tandis que Lanie et Esposito se regardaient. Kate prit une gorgée d'eau, attendant l'avalanche de questions.

-Depuis combien de temps ? commença Ryan.  
>-Quatre semaines, je pense, répondit-elle. Mais je ne serais pas sûre tant que je n'aurais pas vu un docteur. En fait, je ne saurais même pas si je suis <em>vraiment<em> enceinte avant d'avoir vu un docteur.

Esposito et Ryan regardèrent Castle, qui leur murmura « Elle l'est », avant de lécher la mousse au sommet de son verre.

* * *

><p><em>Peu après que <em>Heat of the Moment_ ait raflé la première place du New York Times Bestsellers, Nikki Heat embrasa l'écran avec l'adaptation cinématographique de _Heat Wave_._

_Richard Castle escortait le Détective Kate Beckett à l'avant-première du film, où ils remontaient le tapis rouge, regardaient le film avec 100 fans chanceux, les acteurs, des amis et leur famille. Esposito et Ryan se rendirent presque malade avec le buffet. Lanie eut la plus belle fête de sa vie._

_Nathalie Rhodes explosa l'écran et joua Nikki brillamment. La scène de sexe avec Jameson Rook fut parfaite, même sans les « recherches » subsidiaires._

_Après la fête, Kate demanda_

_-Alors, comment ça fait, writer man ?_

_En enlevant ses chaussures. Les Dolce & Gabanna violettes étaient au top de la mode et beaucoup trop chères, mais Rick voulait qu'elle les ait pour la fête. Elles la faisaient souffrir, mais en valaient la peine : Nathalie elle-même l'avait complimentée sur ses chaussures. Elle s'était sentie comme une princesse –une princesse qui souffrait, mais une princesse quand même._

_-Comment ça fait quoi ?_

_Répondit-il, rangeant son manteau sur le porte manteau. Elle le contourna et lui tourna le dos. Elle secoua ses cheveux et ouvrit la fermeture éclair du dos de sa robe. Kate enleva délicatement les bretelles de ses épaules. Cette robe Mori Lee VM Collection avait coûté plus cher que la location de son premier appartement, mais Rick voulait aussi qu'elle la porte à l'avant première._

_-Comment ça fait d'avoir son livre porté à l'écran ? Je veux dire… Patterson l'a fait, même Stephenie Meyer l'a fait… maintenant, tu es dans la cours des grands, Ricky._

_Elle se retourna avec un sourire. Il était en train d'enlever sa cravate quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. La lueur qu'il vit dans son regard lui fit suspendre son geste et traverser la pièce. Il la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Sa robe tomba au sol, toute délicatesse oubliée. Kate déboutonnait sa chemise, et, avant qu'elle n'ai put se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, il la soulevait dans ses bras. Tout en se dirigeant vers le lit, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils étaient collés par les lèvres. Il était drogué à son après-shampoing. Elle était droguée à son eau de Cologne._

_Ils atterrirent sur le lit avec un « oof » de protestation du matelas._

* * *

><p>Kate et Rick quittèrent le bar après des heures de boisson et de conversations.<p>

Jenny les avait rejoint quelques minutes après la bonne nouvelle, et ils avaient passé des heures à parler de la vie en dehors du commissariat. Comment les préparatifs du mariage de Lanie et Esposito avançaient (_très bien_), si Ryan et Jenny songeaient à avoir leurs propres enfants (_pas encore_).

Aux alentours de onze heures, Kate et Rick prirent congé, sous les protestations de leurs amis. L'air était froid, et Rick passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Kate, la soustrayant au froid. Cette dernière se sourit à elle-même quand elle vit le bout du nez de son mari devenir rose sous l'effet du froid. Il baissa les yeux sur elle et ils s'arrêtèrent. Il lui embrassa le nez, lui faisant fermer les yeux sous l'impact.

-Tu te sens mieux, Kate ?

Elle détourna les yeux, réfléchissant. Elle se sentait mieux, oui. Toute la semaine, elle avait été fatiguée, nauséeuse, et insupportable envers presque chaque personne qui lui adressait la parole. Mais maintenant, après avoir annoncé la nouvelle à ses amis, les avoir entendu lui demander si elle préférait un garçon ou une fille, quels noms elle envisageait, où ils allaient aménager la chambre, sa mauvaise humeur s'était envolée.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle avait découvert sa grossesse qu'elle envisageait vraiment la possibilité de devenir mère. C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait les nuages de la peur et de la douleur quitter sa tête. C'était la première fois qu'elle pensait qu'elle vivait un petit miracle. Elle tourna son regard vers son mari et sourit.

-On va avoir un bébé, Rick.

Dit-elle, un rire s'échappant de ses lèvres, sa face s'éclairant soudain. Rick la regarda et sourit à son tour. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la souleva, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Leurs rires se mêlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il la repose par terre.

-On va avoir un bébé !

Répéta-t-il, l'écho retentissant tout le long de l'allée.

Sa mère n'avait jamais dit à Kate qu'avoir un bébé allait être l'expérience la plus douce-amère de sa vie. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais rien dit à propos du pur bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Sa mère ne lui avait rien dit à propos des nausées matinales, du thé au gingembre, ou des réactions de ses amis. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit comment les huit prochains mois allaient se dérouler. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle ne pouvait plus dire quoi que ce soit.

Mais, tandis que Kate et Rick dansaient au milieu de Manhattan et que la pluie commençait à tomber, elle se fichait de ne rien savoir de tout ça –cela faisait partie de l'aventure. Et, avec ses bras autour des siens, elle se sentait chez elle. Ils arriveraient à faire face. _Always._


	6. Inventing The Girl

**Et voici, et voilà... le chapitre 5, qui m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre, donc désolée pour les éventuelles fautes de français, phrases malheureuses et tournures un peu lourdes ^^' Et je tiens à dire encore une fois que les reviews sont le seul moyen pour un auteur (ou, dans mon cas, un traducteur^^) de voir si vous appréciez la fanfiction, et de savoir ce qu'il y a à améliorer, donc, même si ce n'est que pour poster deux mots, je voudrais vraiment que vous cliquiez sur ce lien en bas de la page, ça prend 5 secondes. Merci.  
><strong>

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 5 – Inventing the Girl<em>

Quatre semaines plus tard, Kate prit finalement un jour de congé pour aller consulter un médecin. Elle fut presque traînée par Rick au Weill Cornell Presbyterian Hospital, l'un des meilleurs au monde pour ce qui était de l'obstétrique et de la pédiatrie. Kate n'avait même pas osé protester : Rick avait dit qu'Alexis était née ici et qu'il voulait que mini-Beckett en fasse de même.

Ils avaient un rendez vous à 10h30, et, ensuite, ils iraient acheter quelques objets pour une fête que Rick avait organisée pour le soir même. Il avait prit sa semaine pour passer du temps avec Alexis, qui était en vacances.

Depuis qu'elle était à l'université, leur relation n'avait pas tellement changé –elle vivait toujours au loft et le quittait le matin pour aller en cours. Ils faisaient toujours des batailles de pistolet laser, et lui faisait toujours essayer ses nouvelles recettes. Mais les choses étaient différentes –elle sortait avec des amis le weekend et restait tard à étudier à l'université durant la semaine. Désormais, depuis que sa fille avait eu son diplôme, Kate était de plus en plus souvent la victime de ses expérimentations et de ses enfantillages.

Durant les deux dernières années, pour les vacances d'automne d'Alexis, Rick et elle allaient aux Hamptons pour se relaxer. Kate les rejoignait habituellement le weekend pour regarder des films et manger trop de nourriture. Mais elle arrivait tard et repartait tôt : elle savait que ce temps était dévolu à Alexis et Rick, et, bien qu'elle les aimait tous les deux autant l'un que l'autre et voulait passer le plus de temps possible près d'eux (et vice-versa), elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin de retrouver leur vieux lien père-fille. Ils avaient été seuls contre le reste du monde pendant si longtemps (y compris pendant le bref mariage entre Castle et Gina), qu'ils avaient parfois besoin de ressentir ce lien.

* * *

><p><em>-Bonsoir, superbe famille !<em>

_S'exclama Rick en entrant dans l'appartement. Kate et Alexis levèrent les yeux de leur cuisine et roulèrent des yeux dans sa direction._

_-Les deux à la fois, vous me faites mal, les filles !_

_Dit-il, plaçant ses mains vers son cœur, simulant une blessure. Alexis éclata de rire et Kate sourit, retournant à sa poêle. Rick s'assit sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine._

_-Qu'avons-nous ce soir, mesdames ?_

_Dit-il, essayant d'attraper une pomme de terre frite à la poêle. Kate le frappa sèchement avec sa spatule, et il retira prestement sa main en grimaçant. Alexis était trop occupée à sortir un plat du four pour prêter attention à sa belle-mère et à son père qui faisaient les enfants._

_Martha arriva en valsant après qu'Alexis ait fini de poser le dernier couvert sur la table. Rick ouvrit une bouteille de vin rouge et empli le verre de sa mère._

_-Comment vas-tu, mon fils ?_

_Demanda-t-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait passé du temps à travailler à son école les dernières semaines –c'était presque la fin du semestre et elle avait des étudiants qui se préparaient à commencer de nouveaux cours, d'autres qui allaient être diplômés, sans parler des nouveaux étudiants qu'elle devait recruter._

_Elle soupira en s'asseyant à table. Kate, Alexis et Rick apportèrent le dîner. Les filles avaient fait du poulet rôti avec des pommes de terre frites à la poêle, accompagnées de maïs et de petits pains chauds : c'était un menu qu'ils adoraient tous. Rick et Kate s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, Alexis et Martha leur faisant face de l'autre côté de la table._

_Rick prit la main de Kate sous la table, la serrant fort._

_Elle lui jeta un long regard. Ils allaient annoncer à Martha et Alexis qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé. Kate ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi nerveuse : elle savait qu'elles allaient être très contentes, mais cela n'arrêtait pas les papillons dans son estomac._

_Ils mangèrent relativement silencieusement. Alexis parla de la deuxième série d'examens qu'elle allait avoir, Martha se plaignit de tout el travail qu'elle avait, souriant à la fin de son monologue en prenant son verre et en disant « Aux rêves des autres » avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Rick parla des dernières touches qu'il devait apporter à son nouveau livre, _The Heat is On.

_-A ce rythme, tu n'auras bientôt plus de titres avec le mot « Heat » dedans, commenta Kate.  
>-Oh, je suis sûre que tu peux m'aider à en trouver d'autres…<em>

_Dit-il en la regardant. Ils brisèrent le contact visuel pour regarder les deux femmes horrifiées qui se tenaient devant eux. Martha posa lentement son verre. Alexis se leva brusquement, son assiette vide dans la main._

_-Si ça commence comme ça, je m'en vais !_

_Annonça-t-elle avant de commencer à se diriger vers la cuisine. Rick échangea un rapide regard avec Kate avant de la rappeler._

_-Attend une seconde !_

_Alexis s'arrêta, les épaules tendues, avant de se retourner._

_-Viens ici, petite._

_Dit-il à la manière d'un cow-boy. Kate lui jeta un regard qu'il ne releva même pas. Alexis roula des yeux, se mordant les lèvres. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur les genoux de son père, assiette et verre toujours en main._

_-Quoi, papa ? Je dois aller réviser !_

_Rick approuva de la tête, regardant alternativement les trois femmes de sa vie._

_-On a une nouvelle à vous annoncer._

_Dit-il, regardant fièrement l'intéressée. Oh mon Dieu, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Comment allait-elle le dire à son _père _? Elle sortit de ses pensées juste à temps pour entendre Rick dire_

_-Kate et moi allons avoir un bébé._

_Le verre et l'assiette se brisèrent en mille morceaux sur le parquet._

* * *

><p>Rick avait prévu ce rendez-vous depuis longtemps, parce que Kate avait besoin d'aller voir un docteur, et plus spécifiquement un gynécologue. Rick connaissait l'homme parfait : il avait assisté à la naissance d'Alexis dix neuf ans auparavant. Il avait aussi aidé Rick dans quelques recherches.<p>

Ils s'assirent dans la salle d'attente pendant cinq minutes, avant qu'une infirmière ne les conduise dans une pièce plus petite. Kate ne se rappelait même pas de la dernière fois où elle avait si peu attendu : normalement, les rendez-vous chez le médecin prenaient des heures. Peut-être avaient-ils ce traitement spécial parce que Rick connaissait mieux le docteur que la plupart de ses autres patients. Dans la pièce, il y avait une image de ventre de femme enceinte au mur. En le voyant, Kate se sentit un peu nauséeuse. Rick, quant à lui, était fasciné. Il regarda la photo un long moment, avant de lui demander

-Ce n'est pas magnifique ?  
>-Ouais, si tu penses qu'un bébé alien en train de grandir est magnifique…<p>

Répondit-elle en roulant des yeux et en montrant de la tête une photo de fœtus, qui avait à peine l'air humain. Ses yeux étaient fermés, un nez commençait à se former et son corps était plié dans une position bizarre. Castle ne sembla pas écouter son commentaire sarcastique : il continuait de fixer la photo en souriant, sans rien dire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, Rick manquant de se la prendre en pleine face.

-Rick, mon gars !

S'exclama un homme avec un fort accent allemand, ses bras levés de chaque côté. Kate leva un sourcil en le voyant. Les deux hommes échangèrent une accolade, se donnant de grandes claques dans le dos.

-Dr Schmidt !

Le salua Castle après leur étreinte. Kate se leva du lit sur lequel elle s'était assise. Le Dr Schmidt était vraiment petit –à peine plus d'1m65 ou quelque chose comme ça- avec des cheveux gris et une calvitie assez prononcée. Il avait un petit embonpoint, et un visage doux, marqué par les rires et l'amour. Il plut immédiatement à Kate.

-Et qui est la chanceuse ?

Dit-il en la regardant avec un sourire. Elle lui sourit en retour et lui tendit la main.

-Je pense que ce doit être sa femme, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main. Je suis Kate Beckett, monsieur. Ravie de vous rencontrer.  
>-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mme Beckett, répondit-il. Ricky, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta femme était si belle ! Vous ressemblez beaucoup à ma Kathleen quand on avait votre âge ! Je suis le docteur Herald Schmidt.<p>

Kate lui sourit, et le visage du docteur passa de la bonhomie à la confusion en quelques secondes.

-Si vous me permettez, Mme Beckett, je voudrais savoir… pourquoi votre nom de famille n'est-il pas Castle ? Vous êtes mariés, pourtant ?

Il les regarda alternativement, pendant qu'ils éclataient de rire.

-En fait, c'est une histoire assez drôle…

Répondit Kate, plaçant modestement une main devant sa bouche.

* * *

><p><em>-Si je gagne le pari, je garde mon nom de jeune fille.<em>

_Dit Kate, tendant la main par-dessus son bureau. Rick pencha la tête, et lui prit la main, la serrant de haut en bas._

_Ryan et Esposito regardaient la scène de leurs bureaux respectifs, leur visage empreint d'une certaine confusion : bouche entrouverte, yeux plissés._

_-Mom et Dad parient encore ?_

_Demanda Esposito, jetant un regard à son partenaire. Ryan approuva de la tête, tandis que le son de talons hauts se faisait entendre._

_-Esposito, Ryan, dit brusquement le capitaine Gates, que faites vous avec vos bouches ouvertes ? Travaillez !_

_Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux du papier qu'elle lisait. Les garçons se mordirent les lèvres, et avec un « Oui, monsieur », ils retournèrent à leurs ordinateurs. Beckett et Castle n'avaient rien remarqué. Kate haussa un sourcil moqueur._

_-Donc, si tu pleures à la rentrée d'Alexis à la NYU, je garde mon nom de jeune fille, dit Beckett en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, se renversant sur sa chaise. Ça va être du gâteau !_

_Rick roula des yeux et démarra Angry Birds sur son téléphone._

_-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être une Castle, Beckett ?_

_Demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda, se passant la langue sur les dents, lèvres fermées. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Les sourcils de Castle se rejoignirent sous la confusion. Elle adorait voir cette moue qu'il avait dans ces moments là._

_-Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ce serait bizarre de dire 'NYPD, ouvrez la porte, je suis le lieutenant Kate Castle' ? demanda-t-elle. 'Bonjour, je suis le lieutenant Kate Castle'. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants. 'Kate Castle… Kate Castle…'. _

_Elle tira la langue pour montrer son dégoût. _

_-Non merci. Je t'aime, Rick, mais…_

_Elle secoua la tête en le regardant. Il avait une mine outrée. Elle roula des yeux, un sourire remontant les coins de sa bouche._

_-En plus, dit-elle, 'Kate Castle' n'est pas un super nom de flic. En revanche, Kate Becket…_

_Il pinça les lèvres._

_-OK, ce que tu viens de dire était plutôt hot, mais tu vas tomber de tellement haut, future Katherine Beckett Castle…_

_Dit-il, la pointant du doigt, un air de compétition affiché sur le visage. Elle allait répondre quand Gates cria_

_-Beckett ! Castle ! Retournez bosser avant que _je_ ne vous donne quelque chose à faire !_

* * *

><p>-Il a perdu, conclut Kate en s'allongeant sur le lit. Il a pleuré comme un bébé.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kate souleva son T-shirt tandis que le docteur éteignait les lumières de la pièce. Les rayons du soleil qui entraient par les fenêtres et la lueur de l'écran de l'échographe étaient les seules sources de lumière dans la pièce. Kate mit une main derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, la main de Rick sur son front, lui caressant les cheveux. Elle ouvrit les yeux, le regardant, et il lui sourit.

Le Dr Schmidt s'assit à côté de l'échographe et sortit un tube de la poche de sa blouse. Il se tourna vers Kate et la prévint

-Ça va être froid.

Il appliqua alors un gel clair sur le ventre de Kate. Elle sursauta au contact du froid. Le Dr Schmidt pressa la sonde sur son ventre, la déplaçant tout autour de la zone qui l'intéressait. Une image en noir et blanc pixelisée apparut à l'écran. Rick prit la main de Kate dans la sienne et la pressa. Elle rencontra son regard et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire, un sourire qui lui disait que tout allait bien se passer. Qu'ensemble, ils s'élèveraient toujours plus haut.

-Et voilà.

Dit le Dr Schmidt, pointant l'écran du doigt. Kate ne voyait rien. Rick pressa sa main plus fort. Elle plissa des yeux, essayant de voir ce dont il parlait. Elle pouvait entendre Rick renifler derrière elle. Mais elle ne voyait rien !

-Vous êtes définitivement enceinte, Mme Beckett, dit le Dr Schmidt en lui souriant. Félicitations.


	7. Sucker Punch

**Et voilà le chapitre 6, qui est beaucoup plus long que le 5 (et qui m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps à traduire et à corriger aussi, du coup^^) Là encore, travaillant seule, il doit rester des fautes, et je vous prie de m'en excuser. Et je vous redis une fois encore que les reviews sont mon seul salaire et le seul moyen que j'aie pour améliorer ma traduction, je compte donc sur vous.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6 – Sucker Punch <em>

Plus tard ce jour là, Kate se tenait devant son miroir, regardant son profil. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel : à chaque fois qu'elle quittait la chambre, qu'il soit 3h du matin ou 11h du soir, elle relevait son haut pour observer son ventre. Elle avait prit du poids ces huit dernières semaines –un peu, pas assez pour que cela se voie mais suffisamment pour qu'elle ait plus de mal à choisir ses vêtements. Les garçons savaient qu'elle n'allait rien dire à Gates jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus lui cacher, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de se moquer d'elle. « Tu manges bien, ces derniers temps, Beckett ! » et « Castle te fait de bons petits plats ? » étaient devenus leurs blagues préférées. Dans ces moments là, Rick pouvait difficilement cacher son sourire et détournait les yeux quand Kate le fusillait du regard.

Maintenant, à 12 semaines de grossesse, Kate pouvait voir la différence. Ses vêtements la serraient et ses cols roulés ne lui allaient plus aussi bien qu'auparavant. Tous les jours, elle cherchait les vêtements les plus larges qu'elle avait, et entre sa poitrine qui n'arrêtait pas de grossir et son tout nouveau petit ventre, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de garder son secret. Bien sûr, d'un côté, elle était excitée de voir son corps changer, néanmoins, l'idée de passer les sept prochains mois derrière un bureau était suffisante pour qu'elle soit un peu paranoïaque face à son gain de poids.

Ils venaient juste de finir une affaire, et elle allait dîner avec son père, sans son cher mari. Il avait proposé de venir mais elle avait refusé, elle voulait être seule pour annoncer la nouvelle à son père. Son père et elle avaient une relation inhabituelle –encore plus bizarre que celle des Castle- et elle savait à quel point ça allait être dur pour lui. Elle lui avait dit quelques temps après qu'il eut arrêté la boisson qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir d'enfants. Il l'avait accepté. Et maintenant qu'elle allait en avoir un, ça allait être difficile.

Sa mère n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle n'était plus avec lui depuis 14 ans. Le temps avait pansé les blessures mais ne les avait jamais vraiment cicatrisées. Devenir grand-père allait être une expérience au moins aussi douce amère pour son père que pour elle.

Le restaurant où ils se rencontraient aujourd'hui était le même que celui où ils étaient supposés retrouver sa mère le soir où elle avait été tuée. Kate se souvenait de la première fois où elle y avait remit les pieds après la mort de sa mère : elle avait eu une crise de panique sur l'une des banquettes. Son père n'avait rien remarqué : il était ivre mort. Une serveuse avait dû appeler une ambulance, et Jim n'était même pas venu à l'hôpital.

L'endroit n'avait pas changé après toutes ces années. Le papier peint s'en allait, de longs morceaux en avaient été enlevés parce qu'ils ne tenaient plus au mur. Il y avait des photos signées de fameux joueurs de baseball, d'acteurs, et même d'un ou deux présidents qui avaient visités le restaurant. Le carrelage était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de graisse qui ne s'en allait pas, peu importe la manière dont on frottait. Les banquettes étaient rouges et usées par plus de cinquante ans d'usage. Sous le verre de la table, on trouvait des articles de journaux, des portraits de famille et des tickets de Broadway : les propriétaires avaient collectionnés ces objets en apparence inutiles au fil des années. Pour les habitués, ces « inutilités » leur rappelaient beaucoup de souvenirs, comme des vacances ou la mort d'un parent.

Kate s'assit à sa place habituelle. Elle commanda une tasse de thé, et, après un long regard inquisiteur de sa serveuse habituelle, Beatrice, une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, elle baissa les yeux sur sa table, attendant son père. Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long d'une photo sous le verre qui recouvrait la table. C'était une photo d'elle et de ses parents, quand elle avait à peu près huit ans. Elle se tenait à côté de sa mère devant le restaurant, tirant la langue à l'objectif. Sa mère souriait de ce sourire sage qu'elle avait toujours eu –il était mystérieux, sexy et attachant à la fois. Son père souriait, ses mains posées sur les épaules de sa mère. Kate sentit son ventre se serrer, et avant d'avoir pu s'en apercevoir, elle avait posé sa main libre dessus.

La photo était jaunie par le temps mais le souvenir était limpide dans la tête de Kate. C'était un dimanche matin, après la messe, et c'était son anniversaire. Elle avait voulu venir ici parce que c'était son restaurant préféré. Ils avaient pris cette photo et en avaient fait des copies, en donnant une au propriétaire, qui était un vieil ami de la famille. Elle était en train de tracer le contour du visage de sa mère du bout du doigt, sa tête penchée sur son épaule, quand son père arriva. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule et elle releva la tête en souriant. Elle se leva, le prenant dans ses bras.

-Papa, dit-elle, la tête lovée dans son cou.

Ils se séparèrent, son père laissant ses mains sur ses avant-bras.

-Katie, répondit-il, son amour irradiant de ses yeux.

Après en avoir fini avec son alcoolisme, il avait toujours regardé Kate comme cela. Ils s'assirent et commandèrent leurs menus habituels.

-Comment va Rick ? demanda-t-il, prenant une gorgée de coca.

Il lui prit la main qui était restée sur la table. Sa peau était usée et parcheminée, mais cette sensation rappelait la maison de son enfance à Kate, son enfance quand tout était innocent et merveilleux. Un simple câlin de son père la transportait des années en arrière, dans un passé innocent où sa mère respirait et riait. Elle lui sourit.

-Il va très bien, papa, répondit-elle. Il me suit toujours au travail, quoiqu'un peu moins qu'avant. Il a été très occupé, tu sais, avec son nouveau livre, il a commencé une nouvelle série, un deuxième film… il est constamment en train de bouger. Mais il m'aide toujours sur les affaires, bien qu'il soit en train de perdre face à Ryan et Esposito pour ce qui est des résolutions de meurtres.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Son père lui donna le sourire spécial qu'il avait commencé à faire le jour où Rick et elle s'étaient mis ensemble. A chaque fois qu'elle parlait de Rick, il lui faisait ce sourire. Durant l'année précédente, Rick et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés : ils allaient parfois dîner ensemble, parlaient au téléphone, et Jim rejoignait de temps en temps la partie de poker hebdomadaire.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que leurs commandes n'arrivent. Ils parlèrent d'Alexis et de ses études et de Martha et de son école de théâtre. Son père lui parla de son nouveau métier –manager d'une petite compagnie de BTP. Une assiette de frites et deux hamburgers furent déposés devant le duo. Kate pensa que ce n'était certainement pas le repas le plus sain auquel Rick aurait pensé pour elle en ce moment, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Après quelques minutes de silence, son père ouvrit la bouche.

-Alors, Katie, dit-il. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas manger avec toi…, il s'interrompit, lui offrant un sourire auquel elle répondit avec un roulement d'yeux. Mais pourquoi m'avoir invité aujourd'hui en particulier ? D'habitude, on mange ensemble les jeudis. Et il y a le poker le samedi. Pourquoi ce soir ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu?

Elle sourit, réalisant que c'était le moment parfait pour lui annoncer. Elle avait attendu le moment opportun toute la soirée, et il semblait enfin être venu. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et regarda son père droit dans les yeux.

-Non, papa, rien de particulier, sauf si on découvre un corps, répondit-elle. On a fini une affaire tôt et j'avais besoin de te dire un truc depuis quelques semaines.

Il hocha la tête, prit une frite et la mordilla, la regardant d'un regard qu'elle avait souvent vu chez sa mère. Un regard qui disait « _Je crois savoir ce qui vient après_ ». Kate se mordit la lèvre, et, baissant la tête, annonça.

-Eh bien, papa… Rick et moi… allons avoir un bébé.

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de son père était la dernière chose à laquelle Kate s'était attendue. Elle s'attendait à un sourire triste, peut-être des larmes, mais pas cet énorme sourire qui étirait tellement ses joues qu'elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas mal.

-Katie !

Il lui prit les deux mains, embrassant le dos de l'une d'elles.

-Je suis tellement heureux pour vous deux, Katie, dit-il, ses yeux brillants de larmes retenues.

Elle ne l'avait plus vu pleurer depuis presque 15 ans. Il la regarda comme il l'avait regardé quand elle avait descendu les escaliers pour son premier bal de promo, quand elle n'était qu'une étudiante de première année au lycée. Comme il l'avait regardée quand elle avait eu son permis de conduire. Quand elle avait été acceptée à la NYU. Quand elle était devenue lieutenant de police. Quand elle était allée le voir une fois qu'il eut arrêté de boire. Le même regard qu'il avait quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle sortait avec Castle. Quand elle lui avait annoncé leurs fiançailles. Il l'avait regardé comme cela à son mariage. Et enfin, quand elle lui avait dit qu'ils avaient arrêté le Dragon. Et quelques autres fois encore.

Kate sentit sa lèvre trembler légèrement. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Son père lâcha une de ses mains pour lui caresser la joue. Elle s'abandonna à ce toucher, et il essuya une de ses larmes.

-Ta mère, dit-il lentement, serait tellement fière de toi. Mon Dieu, elle serait tellement heureuse. Elle aurait adoré t'entendre dire que tu allais fonder une famille…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, lui souriant de la même manière que sa mère sur la photo de la table.

-Que tu l'aie prévu ou non.

* * *

><p>Une neige fondue commençait à tomber quand Kate passa l'entrée du cimetière. Sa voiture couina quand elle ralentit, et après s'être garée, elle regarda le portail en fer forgé devant elle. Elle n'était pas venue au cimetière en dehors du jour anniversaire de sa mort depuis deux ans après son enterrement. Elle se souvenait devoir emmener son uniforme au pressing presque toutes les deux semaines parce qu'elle s'asseyait dans la poussière en face de la pierre tombale de sa mère.<p>

Depuis qu'elle avait attrapé le coupable de sa mort, elle ne ressentait plus autant qu'avant le besoin de venir se recueillir. Le jour de sa mort, après qu'ils aient capturés le Dragon, elle avait amené Rick ici. C'était la première fois qu'elle laissait quelqu'un l'accompagner au cimetière le jour anniversaire de la mort de Johanna Beckett.

Ça avait été une année riche en émotion –à l'époque, ils devaient se marier deux mois plus tard. C'était la première fois où elle pouvait aller sur la tombe de sa mère juste pour elle, sans avoir à mentionner l'affaire et à son avancée dans celle-ci. Elle pouvait y aller pour lui parler de Rick Castle. Du mariage. De ses amis. De sa nouvelle famille.

* * *

><p><em>Rick plaça ses mains sur les siennes.<em>

_Une petite tempête mélangeant pluie, neige et neige fondue tournoyait à l'extérieur de la voiture. Une couche de neige couvrait le cimetière, donnant à la scène un éclat particulier._

_Kate ferma les yeux, essayant de contenir ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie pleurer. Ils avaient attrapés le Dragon en Mars 2012. Maintenant, ils étaient en Janvier 2013, presque un an plus tard. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis qu'elle était venue ici pour la dernière fois. Rick et elle étaient ensemble depuis un peu moins d'un an. Il lui avait fait sa demande en Mars. Trois semaines après que le tueur de Johanna ait été pris. Elle avait emménagé chez lui un mois plus tard. Ils comptaient faire une lune de miel de deux semaines à Paris. Mon Dieu, elle allait se marier_ dans deux mois.__

_C'était dans ces moments-là que le souvenir de sa mère l'assaillait. Quand les choses allaient pour le mieux, elle voulait lui parler. Même en ayant travaillé avec les pires criminels de son temps, Johanna Beckett n'avait jamais perdu sa foi en l'humanité –elle voyait toujours le bon dans le monde. Toutefois, Kate avait toujours eu cette partie de son père en elle –elle était pessimiste de nature, et quand les choses avaient décidé d'aller bien, quelque chose de terrible devait inévitablement arriver._

_Les choses allaient tellement bien depuis qu'elle était en couple avec Rick –elle était heureuse, ils avaient capturé l'homme qui avait tué sa mère, le capitaine Gates avait fini par prendre ses marques et Lanie et Esposito s'étaient fiancés. Les meurtres continuaient, mais ils étaient plus faciles à traiter qu'auparavant. Dire aux familles qu'ils feraient tout pour trouver le coupable –parce que Kate faisait toujours un point d'honneur de cette promesse- même semblait moins difficile._

_Elle attendait toujours quelque chose de tragique. Et pourtant, rien ne semblait arriver._

_Et maintenant, assise dans la chaleur de la voiture, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle fronça les sourcils, espérant que ses larmes s'en iraient. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie pleurer. Il l'avait vue dans ses pires moments –et il n'avait jamais craqué devant elle. Elle voulait qu'ils soient sur un pied d'égalité –et pourtant, c'était lui qui la rassurait après ses cauchemars, jamais le contraire._

_-Tu peux pleurer, Kate, tu sais… murmura-t-il._

_Elle le regarda._

_-Je ne veux pas, répondit-elle._

_Il haussa un sourcil._

_-C'est juste… elle renifla. C'est juste… je pleure beaucoup devant toi, Rick. Et je… je ne veux pas être un… un fardeau_ pour toi.__

_Elle cracha ces mots comme s'ils étaient du poison. Il eut l'air consterné à sa réponse. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la confusion, ses larmes momentanément oubliées._

_-Kate, dit-il dans un lourd chuchotement, quand je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, je voulais dire que je t'aime quoiqu'il arrive. Si tu décidais de tuer quelqu'un, je t'aimerais toujours. Bordel, je te ferais même sortir de prison. Te voir pleurer ? Ce n'est rien, Kate. C'est même la définition d'une relation. On ne doit pas essayer d'être fort tout seuls. On est plus forts ensemble._

_Il se rapprocha, cherchant son regard, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il laissa sa paume sur sa joue._

_-Kate ?_

_Elle cilla et enfoui son visage dans la main posée sur sa joue._

_-Kate, je t'aime et peu importe ce que tu fais, je t'aimerais toujours. L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore, après tout._

_Il lui sourit. Elle recouvrit sa main de la sienne._

_-Merci, Rick, répondit-elle. Je t'aime aussi._

_Elle inspira profondément._

_-Maintenant…_

_Une larme roula silencieusement sur sa joue. Elle sourit._

_-Je voudrais te présenter à ma mère._

_Elle éteignit le chauffage et prit la main de Castle, emmêlant leurs doigts._

_-Allons-y, Castle. Maman va t'adorer. Peut-être même plus que moi._

_Son rire lui répondit._

* * *

><p>Une tache rose attira les yeux de Kate sur le chemin tortueux qui conduisait à la tombe de sa mère. Même avec la froide neige de décembre par terre, le gris du ciel et le marron des arbres nus, une couleur vive pouvait toujours être vue quelques mètres à la ronde. En atteignant la tombe de sa mère, elle vit un magnifique bouquet d'œillets roses et de pivoines, liées entre elles avec un long ruban doré.<p>

Il était placé sous le nom de sa mère. Les fleurs avaient l'air extrêmement fraîches –comme si elles avaient été déposées ici seulement quelques jours auparavant. Kate contempla son propre bouquet, un mix de tournesols, de pieds-d'alouette et de quelques fleurs orange. D'habitude, elle apportait toujours des tulipes en souvenir de la mort de Johanna, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait amené des fleurs joyeuses, qui représentaient l'amour, la fertilité et une belle âme. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour triste. Elle s'agenouilla devant la tombe de sa mère pour déposer son bouquet à côté de l'autre.

-Hey, maman… dit-elle en se relevant.

Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches, essayant de les réchauffer. Ses cheveux dansèrent devant son visage comme le vent se levait, la faisant frissonner.

-Je voulais juste venir te dire quelque chose, continua-t-elle, sa voix résonnant dans le silence environnant. Même si je suis sûre que tu le sais déjà, de là-haut…

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Je voulais juste te dire que Rick et moi allons avoir un bébé. Je pensais que tu voudrais le savoir avant que je ne commence vraiment à gagner du poids en janvier.

Elle gloussa. Puis son sourire s'évanouit.

-Maman… murmura-t-elle.

Soudainement, des larmes rendirent sa vision floue. Les mots inscrits sur la pierre tombale se brouillèrent –Johanna Beckett, mère, femme et amie, et les premiers vers d'un poème d'Emily Dickenson gravés en dessous :

"_I hide myself within my flower (je me cache dans la fleur)  
>That wearing on your breast (que tu portes sur ton sein)<br>You, unsuspecting, wear me too— (toi, méfiante, tu me portes aussi)  
>And angels know the rest<em>. _(et les anges savent la suite)"_

Kate tomba à genoux, parcourant le poème du bout des doigts.

-Maman, tu me manques, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler, sa voix s'envola dans le vent.

-J'ai tellement de questions à te poser. Je ne sais pas comment élever un enfant, maman. Elle rit à travers ses larmes. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant. Quand tu es morte, je ne voulais _vraiment pas d'enfants, surtout avec mon métier. Mais maintenant, je vais en avoir un…_

Elle plaça sa main libre sur le haut de son ventre.

-Maman, j'aime Rick. Et je sais que tout ira bien. Je voudrais juste que tu sois là, parfois, maman.

Elle ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit de la chaleur. C'était presque comme si quelqu'un l'enlaçait par derrière. Elle sentit son sang se réchauffer dans son dos et sa nuque. Elle retint son souffle, espérant que cette sensation ne s'estomperait pas. Comme si quelqu'un l'enlaçait par derrière.

Puis, le vent souffla à nouveau, et la sensation disparut. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir les deux bouquets côte à côte, penchant l'un sur l'autre, mélangeant les fleurs. Elle sentit les larmes se tarir. Ses yeux séchèrent tandis qu'elle continuait à regarder les fleurs mêlées entre elles, comme les mains des amoureux.

* * *

><p>Il était tard quand elle enleva ses chaussures et pendit son manteau au portemanteau de l'entrée. Juste après qu'elle ait quitté le cimetière, Esposito l'avait appelé avec un corps. Elle n'avait pas prévenu Castle -il était dans une période d'inspiration depuis deux jours à propos d'une nouvelle série policière qu'il allait commencer, en parallèle à Nikki Heat, quelque chose de frais et simple, un mix de Scooby-Doo et de Nancy Drew, d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Dans les bouchons dus aux départs en vacance, elle avait retouché son maquillage, effaçant toute trace de larme, puis, lentement mais sûrement, s'était dirigée vers le parc, où un corps habillé en Père Noël avec trois balles dans la poitrine l'attendait. <em>Joyeux Noël,<em> avait-elle pensé cyniquement en entrant sur la scène de crime. Elle l'avait quitté à presque huit heures, et avait passé deux heures de plus à fouiller les environs. L'équipe avait trouvé le nom de la victime dans son portefeuille, jeté dans une poubelle non loin, puis, une fois le corps acheminé à la morgue, le capitaine Gates leur avait dit de rentrer à la maison pour revenir à la première heure le lendemain matin. Gates n'aimait pas voir ses détectives passer leurs nuits au commissariat –elle ne voulait pas les voir exténués en chassant les suspects.

_-Trop de paperasse s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'un de vous, _avait-elle dit à Kate une fois.

Elle bâilla, étirant ses bras derrière sa tête, révélant une mince portion de son abdomen. Elle se rendit dans la chambre, s'attendant à voir son mari profondément endormi. Bien qu'elle voulait qu'il soit réveillé, elle n'avait pas vu de lumière dans le bureau et pensait qu'il était épuisé de ses deux nuits blanches successives. Mais, à sa grande surprise –et son grand plaisir, il était en train de lire un livre sous l'éclairage de la lampe de chevet du lit. Elle lui sourit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

-Hey, dit-il par-dessus la couverture du livre. Tu nous as manqué au dîner, ce soir.

Elle rit, le rejoignant dans le lit.

-Tu nous as manqué sur la scène de crime, répondit-elle. Tu aurais adoré, c'était digne d'un de tes bouquins.

Il haussa un sourcil tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur ses talons, commençant à déboutonner son haut. Il posa le livre sur la table de chevet, et elle s'interrompit, levant une main comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée de génie.

-J'ai envie de l'appeler, 'Les Saisons qui se traînent'.

Il éclata de rire à sa mauvaise blague Castle-esque.

-Malgré le meurtre, tu as l'air de bonne humeur, constata-t-il tandis qu'elle enlevait sa première couche de vêtements, les faisant tomber au sol.

Elle se mit à jouer avec les chaussettes de Castle, suivant la couture au sommet, sentant les poils de ses jambes lui chatouiller les doigts. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Je suis allée voir ma mère aujourd'hui, dit-elle, continuant son manège.

Elle commença à enlever une des chaussettes. Elle rencontra son regard, ses doigts dansant autour de ses orteils. Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

-J'ai vu que tu y étais allé aussi, continua-t-elle.

Elle continua à triturer sa jambe, tandis qu'il haussait un sourcil, curieux de voir comment la conversation allait se poursuivre et se demandant comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Il hocha la tête doucement.

-J'étais reconnaissant, dit-il.

Elle commença à remonter vers le haut de son corps. Doucement, elle atteignit son genou. Il posa doucement ses mains sur ses hanches, caressant le bas de son T-shirt, tandis qu'elle jouait avec la couture de sa chemise.

-Je voulais la remercier, parce qu'elle t'a donnée à moi. Et que tu vas me donner un nouvel enfant. J'étais heureux, et je voulais le célébrer avec elle. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

Elle rit doucement, lascivement, parce qu'elle savait qu'il adorait ça. Elle s'allongea sur lui et murmura à son oreille.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de t'en vouloir, Castle ?

Elle l'entendit inspirer et déglutir bruyamment. Elle eut un petit sourire et mordit son lobe d'oreille, le caressant de sa langue. Il perdit le contrôle. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit tourner, pour qu'il soit en dessus d'elle. Elle rit, entourant son cou de ses bras. Il se positionna un peu au dessus d'elle, se soutenant sur ses avant-bras. Il l'embrassa chastement

-Katherine Beckett, voyons… murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Le baiser qui suivit fut profond, exigeant et merveilleux, les mains parcourant la peau de l'autre et enlevant les habits. _Saletés d'hormones, _pensa-t-elle. Elle était épuisée en entrant dans l'appartement. La seule chose qu'elle voulait était aller se coucher. Néanmoins, en le voyant, elle avait réalisé que c'était lui qui était allé au cimetière. Il y était allé pour remercier sa mère, qu'il n'avait jamais connue de son vivant, pour _elle_. Et pour leur _bébé_. Et soudainement, elle voulu lui montrer combien elle l'aimait et à quel point elle était heureuse d'être avec lui, et qu'il soit son seul et unique.


	8. Head Case

**Woaw... plus de 67 reviews en tout pour la fanfiction... merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, vraiment. Cela représente énormément pour moi. Je suis fière et heureuse de voir que vous appréciez mon travail et que vous me le fassiez savoir. J'essaie de m'améliorer de plus en plus pour que vous appréciiez encore plus :) Voici donc le chapitre 7, qui m'a permis de me taper une sacrée barre de rire en le traduisant :) Je ne vous en dit pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir la suite... et si vous aimez mon travail, n'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça me fait très plaisir quand vous le faites :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7 – Head Case<em>

Début janvier, après quatre jours de congés passés à rester avec sa famille, Kate reçut un appel. Il était un peu plus de quatre heures du matin quand Esposito l'appela avec un joyeux

-Joyeux Noël en retard, Beckett, on a un corps.

Elle prit l'adresse et se retourna sur le ventre pour regarder son mari.

-Castle, dit-elle doucement en lui tapotant la poitrine.

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux encore gonflés de sommeil.

Elle sourit à sa réaction. Depuis quelques temps, elle expérimentait les envies bizarres au milieu de la nuit. Deux jours plus tôt, il s'était réveillé pour la voir faire un raid dans toutes les armoires, cherchant de la moutarde au miel pour ses crackers et du fromage frais qu'elle avait déjà posé sur le comptoir. Il l'avait décrite comme un « raton laveur affamé qui cherchait dans les poubelles ». Néanmoins, malgré la bizarrerie dans laquelle son corps la projetait, il se réveillait toujours quand elle avait besoin de lui, prêt à aller à l'autre bout de la terre pour qu'elle soit satisfaite. La nuit précédente, il était allé à l'épicerie lui acheter des cornichons à minuit, parce qu'elle en avait tellement envie qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir.

-On a un corps, répondit-elle en se retournant sur le côté pour embrasser son épaule. Tu viens ?

Il hocha la tête, mettant son bras sur ses yeux. Elle éclata de rire et se leva. Il lui emboîta le pas, avec un peu moins de grâce qu'à une heure normale.

-J'ai hâte que tu aies notre bébé, dit-il soudainement, tandis qu'elle lui passait les coussins décoratifs pour qu'il les remette sur le lit.

Elle leva la tête en souriant, le regardant. Il lui rendit son sourire dans le noir, les yeux beaucoup moins ensommeillés que trente secondes auparavant.

-On pourra avoir six semaines de vrai sommeil pour une fois.

Elle roula des yeux.

-Je croyais que les bébés avaient besoin de manger à des heures indues… rétorqua-t-elle en lui lançant le dernier coussin à la figure.

Il le positionna délicatement exactement au milieu des deux autres qu'il avait déjà rangé. Elle leva un sourcil à son manège.

-C'est vrai, admit-il.

Il traversa la pièce pour la rejoindre avant qu'elle n'atteigne la salle de bain. Il l'intercepta, lui attrapant la taille; elle posa ses mains sur ses avant-bras. Il l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.

-Mais je préfèrerais être réveillé par la voix de notre enfant plutôt que par celle d'Esposito avec un corps, peu importe à quel point il trouve sa voix sexy.

Il avait les yeux brillants. Elle rit, se mordant la lèvre.

-Allez, viens, Castle, on y va.

* * *

><p>-Vous n'aviez pas déjà eu le meurtre du Père Noël ? demanda Castle quand ils atteignirent la scène de crime, une allée à côté d'une épicerie Coréenne. Maintenant, on a quoi ? Un elfe ? C'est quoi exactement ? La version horrifique d'un conte de Noël ?<p>

Ils se tenaient à côté d'une jeune femme portant un costume d'elfe très court. Son maquillage était ravagé, des traînées de noir parcourant ses joues. Ses cheveux roux étaient ébouriffés et les racines noires de sa couleur de cheveux naturelle étaient très visibles. Son haut était déchiré sur le côté. Elle était allongée sur le côté, un de ses bras étendus sous sa tête –comme si elle dormait. Ils s'approchèrent de Lanie, accroupie à côté du corps, prenant des notes sur son calepin.

-Cause de la mort ?

Lanie leva les yeux du corps.

-Eh bien, répondit-elle, de la confusion dans la voix; je ne suis pas sûre.

Elle inspira profondément et se frotta les yeux.

-Il n'y a aucune contusion visible sur le corps. Pas de blessure par balle. Elle n'a aucune cicatrice d'injection ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je ne saurais pas ce qui l'a tuée avant de la ramener au labo.

Kate soupira, et Lanie lui jeta un long regard.

-Hey, pas de ça avec moi, _girl_. Je ne sais pas _comment_ elle est morte, mais, en me basant sur la température, je peux dire _quand _: il y a à peu près deux ou trois heures.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dehors à 2h du matin avec un simple costume d'elfe ?<p>

Castle fit alors part d'une de ses théories.

-Peut-elle que c'était un agent de la CIA sous couverture, jouant une danseuse exotique, et qu'elle suivait une piste quand sa cible découvrit sa véritable identité, la suivit dans cette allée et…, il s'interrompit, haussa les épaules et continua : euh… fit ce qu'il a fait pour la tuer.

Kate roula des yeux, tandis que Lanie le regardait, son crayon suspendu au dessus de son calepin.

-Tu parles toujours de la CIA, et pourtant, on n'a encore jamais eu d'affaire l'impliquant depuis cinq ans que tu nous suis, dit Kate, blasée. Et ne recommence pas avec ta « loi des probabilités », ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre. Si cette loi était vraie, on aurait eu une telle affaire depuis longtemps.

Il pinça les lèvres, tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux vers Lanie, qui souriait

-Quoi ?  
>-Oh, rien du tout, répondit son amie. Je suis juste contente que le mariage n'ait pas changé vos chamailleries.<p>

Elle sourit au duo, et avant que l'un des deux n'ait eu une chance de répondre quoi que ce soit, Esposito et Ryan s'approchèrent d'eux, bloc-notes et informations en main.

-Vous avez quoi ? demanda Kate, laissant Lanie gagner cette manche.  
>-Notre victime s'appelle Jennifer Ramos, 24 ans, dit Ryan, regardant son bloc-notes. On a trouvé son portefeuille dans une poubelle au bout de l'allée, juste avant le carrefour. Pas d'argent. Mr Choi, le propriétaire de cette épicerie Coréenne, l'a trouvée ce matin quand il est arrivé pour ouvrir le magasin et recevoir une cargaison de poissons. Il a dit qu'il ne la connaissait pas.<p>

Beckett hocha la tête.

-OK, Castle et moi allons essayer de trouver le Gentlemen's Club le plus proche. Elle s'interrompit, se tournant vers les garçons. Les gars, vous allez retourner au commissariat, voir si vous pouvez trouver de la famille. Tenez-moi au courant.

Le quatuor se sépara tandis que Lanie regardait le corps, les lèvres pincées sous la confusion. Comme ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture, Castle demanda :

-Alors, tu prends ma théorie de la CIA en considération ? C'est pour ça qu'on va chercher un Gentlemen's Club ?

En ouvrant la portière de la voiture, elle lui jeta un long regard par-dessus le toit du véhicule.

-Quoi? demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle leva les siens au ciel en réponse.

-Non, répondit-elle. On va trouver un Gentlemen's Club parce que le costume qu'elle porte y est très populaire en ce moment. J'ai vu beaucoup de jeunes filles porter exactement la même chose. C'est la période la plus festive de l'année, après tout.  
>-Wow, répondit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.<p>

Elle pencha la tête.

-On est mariés. Je te suis depuis cinq ans. Comment ça se fait que tu saches ça et pas moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand on n'est pas ensemble ?

Elle haussa un sourcil et entra dans la voiture, choisissant de ne pas répondre à sa question.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi se terminait quand Castle arriva au commissariat avec du Chinois. Il posa un carton de riz blanc et un autre rempli de brocolis et de bœuf devant elle. D'habitude, elle préférait des choses plus… <em>américaines<em>, mais Rick avait plus ou moins coupé toute nourriture délicieuse du fait de sa grossesse. Au début, elle protestait parce que c'était ridicule : elle faisait toujours de l'exercice, il avait déjà supprimé son café, et elle n'avait plus sauté de repas depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Cela ne l'avait pas arrêté, et il avait jeté toute la malbouffe –y compris sa réserve secrète de sucreries au cas où une invasion de zombies arriverait sans prévenir (et, sérieusement, ce genre de choses arrivaient-elle avec un bon timing ?).

Elle prit une paire de baguettes et le « snap ! » qu'elles firent lorsqu'elle les sépara retentit en écho dans le commissariat presque vide. La plupart des gens qui avaient pris leurs congés pour Noël avaient été assez chanceux pour ne pas recevoir d'appels –les autres savouraient leur premier jour de congé pour le nouvel an. En plus des gars et d'elle-même, les seules personnes présentes étaient quelques officiers et le Capitaine Gates.

Kate prit une bouchée de riz tandis que Rick bataillait pour séparer ses baguettes proprement. Esposito et Ryan s'approchèrent, fourchettes en main –ils refusaient de se servir des baguettes. Ils prirent le sac et en sortirent leurs boîtes de poulet à la sauce aigre-douce et de poulet à l'anacardier. Kate fronça les sourcils en voyant leur choix –c'étaient ses menus préférés. Ils étaient cruels avec elle pour lui infliger cela !

Ils ouvrirent les boîtes et commencèrent à manger rapidement, avalant leur nourriture comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé deux heures auparavant. Kate détourna son attention de l'odeur envoûtante qui se dégageait de leurs plats et se tourna vers son mari.

-Besoin d'aide, Castle ? demanda-t-elle en tendant une main pour récupérer ses baguettes.

Il fit la moue en réponse et les lui passa à contrecœur. Elle les sépara facilement et les lui rendit, les lèvres serrées pour retenir son rire. Ils passèrent dix minutes à manger silencieusement, repassant les détails de leur enquête dans leur tête.

Jennifer Ramos était une étudiante de 24 ans à la NYU, en master d'Education. Elle avait un petit ami –Matt Cantrell- qu'elle avait… surpris la nuit précédente, avec sa tenue légère. Il était partit à l'étranger pour Noël et était revenu tout juste deux nuits avant. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle portait ce costume. Quand il avait été interrogé sur la raison du départ de sa petite amie à deux heures du matin, il avait répondu qu'il ne savait même pas qu'elle était partie avant qu'il ne se réveille ce matin là, seul. Il s'était dit qu'elle était allée en cours, comme toujours.

Lanie les avait appelés pour leur dire qu'elle était morte d'une forme très rare d'empoisonnement à l'arsenic. Elle avait fait le test uniquement parce qu'elle avait remarqué que les ongles de sa victime devenaient blancs, et qu'elle savait que c'était un symptôme de ce poison en particulier. Le contenu de l'estomac de Ramos avait révélé des traces d'arsenic dans un café qu'elle avait bu plus tôt ce jour là.

Après avoir vérifié son emploi du temps, ils découvrirent qu'elle avait rencontré une amie de longue date, Molly Rockwell, pour aller prendre un café au Starbucks se situant à quelques blocs de la NYU. Ils l'avaient interrogée mais Molly ne se souvenait pas avoir pris ce café. Ils avaient donc regardé les vidéos de surveillance et avaient trouvé leur homme, Mickey Taylor. C'était un dealer dangereux qui était fiché depuis son adolescence. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un comme Jennifer Ramos frayait avec quelqu'un comme Mickey Taylor, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils étaient en train de le chercher. Tous les officiers qu'ils avaient pu trouver étaient à sa poursuite.

Le capitaine Gates sortit de son bureau et regarda la scène froidement. Beckett le remarqua tout de suite et bougea légèrement sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, en se demandant pourquoi sa supérieure les regardait comme cela. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Castle apportait à manger à l'équipe –il avait même offert un dîner à Gates une fois- mais son regard était accusateur, comme si elle se fichait que ce soit déjà arrivé.

-Lieutenant Beckett, appela-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Les garçons regardèrent l'intéressée, les yeux écarquillés. Ils tournaient le dos au capitaine, aussi murmurèrent-ils :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Beckett fronça les sourcils vers le duo. Elle ne savait pas ce qui ce passait. Elle remarqua que Castle la regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle posa doucement ses baguettes sur son bureau et se leva de sa chaise. Elle ajusta sa veste en cuir et son haut avant de se diriger vers Gates, qui était appuyée contre le cadre de la porte de son bureau. Elle regarda Kate passer devant les garçons, puis, quand elle arriva dans on bureau, lui dit :

-Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît, Lieutenant Beckett.

Kate fit ce qui lui avait été demandé. Elle s'assit, le dos droit, sur un fauteuil somptueux en face du bureau. Cela faisait deux ans que Montgomery était mort, mais malgré tout, le bureau n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il y avait des photos de famille différentes –ses enfants, Evan et Evangeline, et son mari, Brian- et beaucoup moins de médailles sur les murs mais tout le reste était pratiquement pareil.

Gates ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Le cliquètement de ses talons sonnait trop fort dans la pièce. Tout était silencieux quand elle s'assit en face de Kate, qui commençait à être réellement nerveuse. Elle se tenait la tête droite, la face dénuée de toute émotion. Néanmoins, son talon commençait à tressauter, anticipant ce qui allait arriver. Elle n'avait pas vu Gates comme ceci depuis longtemps.

-Comment se déroule l'affaire, lieutenant ? demanda-t-elle, croisant ses doigts devant son visage.

Beckett cilla.

-Hum… répondit-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ça va. Les officiers cherchent Mickey Taylor. On va l'amener ici. On l'a vu sur une vidéo de surveillance en train de mettre ce que l'on soupçonne être notre poison dans le café de Jennifer Ramos.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête en avant. Où voulait en venir Gates ? Celle-ci hocha la tête, puis décroisa les doigts et commença à rassembler des papiers.

-Vous savez que Mr Taylor est un criminel dangereux, n'est-ce pas, lieutenant ?

Elle croisa son regard et Kate commença à se sentir mal. Mon Dieu, elle ne pouvait pas être malade –pas ici, pas maintenant. Parce que Gates saurait. Et elle ne voulait pas passer six mois assise derrière son bureau.

-Oui, répondit-elle prudemment.

Le capitaine pinça les lèvres. Kate mordilla les siennes.

-Quand les officiers l'auront retrouvé, lieutenant, poursuivit Gates, vous savez qu'il sera extrêmement dangereux de le confronter. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était armé, et je ne pense pas que ce serait sage de vous laisser y aller dans votre _état_.

Oh mon Dieu.

Beckett déglutit difficilement.

Elle le savait. Gates le savait. Qui _diantre_ avait pu lui dire ?

Oh. Quelqu'un allait mourir.

Elle commença à répondre, niant toute chose que Gates allait dire, mais la capitaine leva la main. Kate savait que quand la main se levait, elle devait se la fermer. Quiconque faisait preuve de subordination devant Victoria « Iron » Gates, quiconque parlait quand la main se levait, était dans le pétrin.

-N'essayez pas de noyer le poisson, lieutenant; répondit Gates brusquement. Je suis une mère. J'ai deux enfants. Je connais les signes de la grossesse.

Le mot était lâché. Kate se tassa légèrement dans sa chaise.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit. Je sais que les lieutenants Ryan et Esposito le savent, de même que le Docteur Parish. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, vous m'avez gardée au secret…

Elle baissa les yeux pour la regarder.

-Néanmoins, vous semblez oublier que je suis le patron ici et que vous n'êtes qu'une subordonnée.

Elle se pencha en avant, ses yeux comme deux cubes de glace.

-Laissez-moi-vous dire comment cela va se dérouler.

Beckett se pencha involontairement en avant à son tour, essayant d'attraper chaque mot de sa punition.

-Dans le futur, vous me direz quand quelque chose comme cela arrivera.

Kate voulait protester, dire que la chance que cela arrive de nouveau était très mince, mais elle ne pipa mot.

-Je sais que vous êtes mariée, lieutenant, et avoir un enfant n'est pas une chose dont vous devez avoir honte. Néanmoins, vous devez prendre des précautions supplémentaires pour ce qui est des investigations.

Kate fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne vais pas rester assise derrière un bureau pour les six prochains mois, dit-elle d'une voix coupante.

Gates haussa un sourcil.

-Pardon ?  
>-Je ne vais pas rester coincée derrière un bureau pour les six prochains mois, répéta Kate.<p>

Sa supérieure fit quelque chose qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire : elle éclata de rire, se redressant.

-Oh, je ne vais pas vous coincer derrière votre bureau lieutenant.

Son fauteuil grinça quand elle le tourna, souriant à la jeune femme.

-Mais vous ne serez plus autorisée à faire de descente chez les suspects. Vous ne ferez plus que ce que Mr Castle et vous avez un certain talent à faire : résoudre les enquêtes. Vous n'irez plus nulle part sans renfort, et Mr Castle ne compte pas en tant que tel.

Elle s'interrompit, voyant Kate se décomposer.

-Pour les 22 dernières semaines de votre grossesse, vous resterez au commissariat pendant vos heures de travail. Vous pourrez aider sur les affaires, mais vous ne sortirez de ce commissariat que pour vous rendre chez vous.

Kate se mordit la lèvre. Fort.

-Et si vous ne suivez pas ces ordres, finit Gates, je vous _enterrerai_.

Après un échange de regards assassins, Gates lui fit prendre congé. Kate se leva bruyamment de sa chaise. Elle soupira fortement et se rapprocha de la porte, prenant brusquement la poignée et l'ouvrant sans précaution. Elle vit les gars la regarder. Elle était prête à parier sur son apparence : les yeux en feu, les joues qui brûlaient de la colère qui sortait en volutes de fumée de ses oreilles. Avant qu'elle ne sorte du bureau, néanmoins, elle fut stoppée.

-Lieutenant, appela Gates.

Kate tourna la tête. Gates avait les yeux rivés sur sa paperasse, écrivant rapidement. Elle ne leva pas les yeux quand elle dit :

-Félicitations.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, ils recevaient une adresse, qui était apparemment celle où se cachait leur suspect.<p>

Gates regarda le quatuor avec un regard réfrigérant depuis son bureau. Avant qu'elle ne parte, Kate croisa le regard du capitaine. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, et Kate hocha doucement la tête, se mordant la langue. Peu importait à quel point elle voulait participer à l'arrestation, elle savait qu'elle devait obéir aux ordres. Elle n'avait pas peur de sa supérieure, mais elle ne trouvait pas de prétexte à invoquer pour justifier sa présence lors de l'arrestation. Esposito, Ryan et tous les autres officiers étaient aussi capables qu'elle d'arrêter leur suspect. Si elle désobéissait aux ordres, elle mettrait juste la vie de son bébé en danger.

Bien sûr, cela l'irritait au plus haut point de devoir rester sur le banc de touche. Néanmoins, durant la dernière heure, à expliquer sa conversation avec Gates, manger la fin de son dîner et parler de tout et de rien, elle avait réalisé la position périlleuse dans laquelle était Gates… et à quel point cela pouvait être dangereux, pas seulement pour Kate, mais aussi pour son enfant, pour Rick, et pour n'importe qui d'autre qui tenait à elle, si elle venait à être blessée.

Kate et Rick suivaient les garçons de près tandis qu'ils filaient à travers les rues de New York. Ils atteignirent un entrepôt abandonné où les officiers les attendaient patiemment. Il y avait déjà trois voitures de bataillon, ce qui portait le nombre total à cinq avec l'arrivée de celles de Kate et d'Esposito. Elle commençait à sortir de la voiture quand une main se posa sur son avant bras.

Elle se retourna et regarda Rick, tout d'abord sa main, puis ses yeux, et haussa un sourcil. Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter la voiture et y aller, aussi baissa-t-elle les yeux. Elle regarda à travers la vitre, pour voir Ryan et Esposito l'observer avec un air de protection fraternelle. Kate leur sourit et leur fit signe de déguerpir.

Elle soupira en fermant sa porte tandis que les gars et les officiers enfonçaient la porte de l'entrepôt. Elle s'assit sur son siège, pinçant les lèvres sous la frustration. Rick lui sourit et lui prit la main. Elle le regarda et il embrassa ses phalanges, l'une des rares démonstrations d'affection au travail qu'ils s'autorisaient. Elle lui sourit quand il le regarda.

-Ça ira; dit-il, son souffle chaud courant sur ses doigts.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient partagés assez de regard durant toutes ces années pour tenir toute une conversation sans un mot. Elle savait qu'il parlait de Gates et de sa mise sur la touche.

-En plus, ajouta-t-il, mêlant leur doigts sur l'accoudoir entre leurs sièges, maintenant, tu sais comment je me sens dans ces moments-là.

Elle eu un petit rire et regarda les alentours, vides de toute présence humaine. Les gars étaient toujours à l'intérieur, probablement en train de poursuivre le suspect. Soudain, ils entendirent des coups de feu et leur suspect sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea presque directement vers eux. Rick poussa un petit cri très viril mais Kate inspira profondément, attrapa son arme et sortit de la voiture, oubliant momentanément pourquoi elle y était restée en premier lieu. Se protégeant derrière sa porte, elle visa la poitrine de Mickey.

-NYPD ! cria-t-elle.

Mickey la remarqua et s'arrêta.

-A terre, maintenant !

Elle baissa les yeux une fraction de secondes pour voir qu'il avait un pistolet.

-Mickey Taylor, lâchez votre arme, mettez vous à terre, les mains derrière la tête. Ne faites rien de stupide, Taylor, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle entendait Rick respirer bruyamment à l'intérieur de la voiture. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger sans mettre la vie de Kate en danger. Ils entendirent des cris venant de l'entrepôt tandis que les gars et les officiers apparaissaient sur la scène.

-Lâchez votre arme, Mickey ! cria-t-elle.

Elle sentit alors quelque chose d'étrange dans son ventre. Ce n'était pas comme si son estomac rendait la nourriture qu'elle avait mangé, non, c'était plus comme une caresse, une sorte de coup timide. Elle pinça les lèvres et, profitant de sa soudaine baisse d'attention, Mickey leva son arme. Néanmoins, avant qu'il n'ait pu tirer, Esposito le plaqua au sol et Ryan récupéra le fusil. Kate ne bougea pas pendant l'action.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rick sortit de la voiture par le côté conducteur et attrapa son bras, celui avec le fusil, et le baissa. Les yeux écarquillés, elle le regarda.

-Rick, murmura-t-elle.

Il lui prit son arme et la rangea dans le holster qu'elle portait à la ceinture avant de lui retourner son regard. Elle se sentait comme si elle allait vomir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait le matin même en se levant.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je… j'ai senti quelque chose.

Il regarda son ventre. Quand il releva la tête, il souriait.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il fit courir ses mains le long de ses bras, essayant de la détendre.

-Je crois que tu viens juste de sentir le bébé bouger.

Elle le repoussa. Faisant un pas en arrière, elle lui jeta un long regard.

-Je croyais que le bébé était censé donner des coups de pied. Genre, violemment. Très violemment. Tu sais, comme dans les films. Et puis, ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour sentir le bébé bouger ?

Rick haussa les épaules et s'approcha d'elle.

-Toutes les femmes sont différentes, Kate. Les films ne sont pas exactement ce que j'appellerais une bonne description de la grossesse.

Il mit ses mains sur sa taille, les pouces faisant des cercles sur les os de ses hanches.

-Les femmes peuvent parfois sentir leur bébé bouger à partir de 15 semaines de grossesse dans certains cas. Bien sûr, certaines ne sentent rien jusqu'à ce qu'il leur donne des coups de pied mais d'autres n'en ont pas besoin. Ça a dû être ton adrénaline qui a fait des étincelles et qui a fait que le bébé a voulu savoir ce qui se passait.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Sparky **(N/A : on pourrait le traduire par « étincelant », mais j'ai préféré garder la version originale)**, dit-il en claquant des doigts, ça c'est un bon surnom !

Kate décida de ne pas argumenter à propos des mouvements des bébés. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait ressenti n'était pas une simple protestation de son estomac –elle avait été suffisamment malade dans sa vie, et n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. C'était à ce moment là –devant un entrepôt abandonné, sous le ciel gris de New York, avec des officiers en train d'arrêter un dangereux criminel- qu'elle avait pleinement réalisé qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle allait avoir un bébé. Cela l'avait frappé tellement fort –elle était enceinte. Et elle venait juste de sentir son bébé bouger. Pas donner un coup de pied, mais bouger tout de même. C'était une preuve. Une preuve qu'elle pouvait sentir ce petit être, et pas seulement voir 'Sparky' sur un écran d'échographe.

-Sparky ? répondit-elle en regardant son mari. On ne va pas appeler notre bébé 'Sparky'.  
>-Oh, allez !<p>

Il se pencha vers elle. Elle regarda ses lèvres, les siennes s'entrouvrant légèrement.

-Juste jusqu'à ce qu'on sache si c'est un garçon ou une fille. Ça peut être marrant !

Il sourit et elle roula des yeux. Prenant cela pour un « d'accord », Rick Castle se pencha sur sa femme, Kate Beckett, l'entraînant dans un baiser brûlant.

Plus loin, Esposito mit leur suspect dans la voiture. Puis, il se tourna vers son partenaire, qui était en train de regarder la scène. Les officiers étaient déjà en train de regagner leurs voitures respectives, ne remarquant pas leur boss et son mari en train de déraper derrière eux. Ryan croisa les bras.

-Mec… dit-il en regardant son partenaire.

Ils regardèrent Beckett se redresser et emmêler ses mains dans les cheveux de Rick, qui la serra encore plus près d'elle. Ryan détourna le regard.

-Une bonne chose que personne ne regarde. Beckett serait embarrassée si elle réalisait où elle est et ce qu'elle est en train de _faire_. Je pense qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt.  
>-Non, tu crois ? répondit Esposito en riant.<p>

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes, regardant l'écrivain et sa muse.

-Bon, dit Esposito d'une voix pleine de malice, on va leur parler de ça quand on sera de retour au commissariat ?

Ryan approuva vigoureusement.

-Oh, oui.

Esposito ferma la porte et les deux compères s'éloignèrent, laissant un peu plus d'intimité à leurs amis.


	9. One Man's Treasure

**Le chapitre 8, qui m'a définitivement bisounoursifiée :) Alors, certes, ce qu'il s'y passe est somme toute très classique, mais ça m'a complètement fait fondre^^ Et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour vos reviews, 72, c'est plus que je n'ai jamais osé espérer... Vraiment, merci, continuez comme cela, vous êtes géniaux.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 8 – One Man's Treasure<em>

La porte claqua et Richard Castle se retrouva violemment plaqué contre elle. Kate Beckett prit une profonde inspiration, le regardant d'un regard foncé par le désir, et lui mordit la lèvre. Il gémit quand elle se pressa contre lui. Dire qu'il était excité était l'euphémisme du siècle. Il avait peine à croire à la rapidité où s'enchaînaient les évènements.

Un moment, ils disaient au revoir à Alexis qui allait sortir avec Eric, le garçon de sa classe de Psychologie Sociale. Le moment d'après, ils discutaient du dernier épisode de _Temptation Lane_ en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Et ensuite, _ceci_ –elle lui enlevait sa chemise, lui mordant les lèvres, les oreilles, le cou –oh _mon Dieu_.

Rick la repoussa.

Kate respirait bruyamment. Il la regarda un petit moment, ses cheveux emmêlés, sa poitrine qui se soulevait rapidement, son regard animal. Elle lui offrit un sourire et commença à se déshabiller elle-même. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'en sous-vêtement, elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle le poussa sur la poitrine, et il heurta une fois encore la porte. Elle parsema le chemin vers son oreille de baisers brûlants avant de mordiller son lobe.

-Allez, Ricky, chuchota-t-elle. Je te veux. Maintenant. _Maintenant_.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'insister. Il la souleva. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils s'embrassèrent furieusement tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lit. Il l'allongea doucement. Elle garda fermement ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-Vous portez beaucoup trop de vêtements, Mr Castle, dit-elle d'une voix rauque en lui attrapant la ceinture.

Il marqua son cou, ses mains retirant ses sous vêtements, tandis qu'elle lui enlevait hâtivement le reste de ses vêtements. Ils se fondirent l'un dans l'autre, brusquement, et quand ils furent terrassés par l'extase, Rick s'effondra à ses côtés. Elle se blottit contre lui, comblée… pour le moment. Elle se tourna sur le côté, mettant sa joue dans sa main gauche, il se tourna à son tour, et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Il avait un regard fantastique, qui parlait d'amour, de bonheur, et d'autres choses merveilleuses. Ses yeux parcoururent son visage tandis qu'ils continuaient leur conversation silencieuse.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle, brisant finalement le silence.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le nez.

-Je t'aime aussi, soupira-t-il joyeusement.

Il continua à la regarder avec adoration, ce qui était un peu inquiétant. Elle détourna le regard, embarrassée.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, essayant vainement d'effacer le sourire qui était apparu sur son visage.

Au lieu de lui répondre, il posa la main sur son ventre. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et posa ses propres mains par-dessus les siennes. Elle était enceinte de 21 semaines, et cela commençait à se voir vraiment. Tous ses habits étaient trop petits –la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore porter était un pantalon noir qu'elle possédait pour l'après-Thanksgiving et quelques vieux T-shirt larges qu'elle avait (heureusement) gardé à travers les années. Désormais, tout le monde pouvait voir qu'elle était enceinte. Cela ne servait plus à rien de cacher ce fait, parce que Sparky grandissait de plus en plus.

-Sparky devient de plus en plus gros, dit Rick en embrassant ses cheveux.

Elle leva les yeux vers son visage et serra les lèvres, essayant une fois encore vainement de cacher son sourire.

-A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle roula des yeux, posant sa main sur sa joue, ses doigts jouant avec le lobe de son oreille.

-Je pensais juste qu'on passe trop de temps ensemble. Tu lis dans mes pensées. C'est comme si on avait une sorte de…  
>-Connexion ?<p>

Elle rit, donnant une pichenette dans son lobe.

-Oui, _connexion_, c'est le mot.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, frottant leurs nez dans un bisou d'Esquimau.

-Je pensais à la même chose que toi. A propos de Sparky.

Il frotta doucement son ventre.

-Le petit grandit…

Elle se retourna sur son oreiller, enlevant le drap, exposant le haut de son corps nu. Elle pressa son menton contre sa poitrine pour observer son ventre.

-Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je devenais si grosse avant que tous mes vêtements ne soient trop petits…

Il éclata de rire et l'entoura de ses bras. Nichant son visage dans l'espace entre son cou et son épaule, il lui donna un baiser mouillé en fermant les yeux, rabattant le drap pour les couvrir à nouveau. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rick s'était endormi et Kate avait les yeux fixés sur lui, la lune éclairant faiblement la chambre. Elle posa sa tête sur celle de Rick, ses cheveux hirsutes lui chatouillant la peau, la faisant frissonner.

Déjà, à juste 21 semaines sur 42, Kate pouvait voir les différences dans sa vie. Elle avait dit au revoir à son ancienne vie –enfin, aussi ancien que pouvait l'être un laps de temps de huit mois- et accueillait sa nouvelle vie avec fougue et un sourire forcé. Elle n'avait plus qu'une semaine à passer avant que Gates ne la force à rester derrière son bureau. Depuis des semaines, elle regardait Esposito et Ryan se ruer derrière des suspects tandis qu'elle restait dans la voiture en se mordant les lèvres. Le seul moment où elle participait réellement à l'enquête était quand ils faisaient leurs investigations sur les scènes de crimes. Elle voyait toujours les corps, posait ses questions à Lanie, écoutait Castle faire ses théories ridicules. Dans une semaine, elle serait privée de cela. Elle serait à son bureau. Regardant des photos. Écrivant sur le tableau. Mise à l'écart.

Son caractère se modifiait au fil des jours de presque inactivité, et Castle en était la principale victime. Parfois, elle se contentait de le chauffer verbalement, mais, la plupart du temps, elle voulait juste du sexe. Plus son ventre grossissait, plus elle avait envie de lui, tout le temps. Au commissariat. A la maison. Pendant qu'il faisait à manger. Sur une scène de crime particulièrement bizarre. Il ne s'en plaignait pas –au contraire, il s'empressait de répondre à la moindre de ses demandes.

Kate soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Rick. Il frissonna à son toucher, mais sans se réveiller. Elle sourit et le son de la respiration de son mari l'emporta dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

><p>Ce jeudi-là était le dernier jour où Kate était un « vrai flic », selon ses propres dires. Pas de meurtre. Seulement de la paperasse, à sa grande déception (et à celle de Castle aussi).<p>

Vendredi, le quatuor décida d'aller au Old Haunt pour dîner, dans une sorte de fête pour irriter –mais aussi consoler- Kate sur son nouveau statut de scribouillarde. Elle prit sa journée complète parce qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas aller s'asseoir derrière un bureau sans bouger, et aussi parce qu'elle et Rick avaient un rendez vous en fin d'après-midi chez le Dr Schmidt pour savoir le sexe de leur bébé.

Le sexe de leur _bébé_.

Lanie avait décidé de prendre elle aussi sa journée et se montra à la porte de Kate à 9 heures tapantes pour la traîner à travers Manhattan, disant que la future mère avait « besoin de se trouver quelque chose d'autre à mettre que ces oripeaux de grand-mère avant qu'elle ne devienne folle ». Elles s'arrêtèrent s'acheter un café –enfin, un thé pour Kate, un café pour Lanie- puis marchèrent bras dessus-bras dessous pour faire les magasins autour de la résidence des Castle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-ci ?

Lanie brandit un haut vert imprimé de fleurs, légèrement froissé. Kate fronça le nez et l'écarta. Lanie soupira devant ce nouveau refus et le posa doucement sur le tas qui grandissait petit à petit à côté d'elle. Kate lui montra un haut à col blanc avec des manches trois-quarts. Lanie secoua la tête.

-Non, sérieusement, Kate ?

Elle se rapprocha et se saisit du haut. Kate la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne me regarde pas comme cela, Katherine Beckett, dit son amie en la pointant du doigt. Tu as, au bas mot, au moins vingt hauts exactement pareils dans ta garde robe.  
>-Mais ce ne sont pas des vêtements de grossesse, plaida Kate. En plus, ils sont pratiques, je peux les porter partout.<p>

Lanie la regarda et envoya le haut sur le tas des refusés.

-La grossesse n'est pas le moment d'avoir des fringues « pratique », Kate. Quand tu es enceinte, tu rayonnes, et tu devrais le montrer à tous avec des habits que tu ne porterais pas en temps normal. Comme, je ne sais pas…, elle reprit le haut vert, quelque chose de coloré, peut-être ? Et, soyons fous, avec des _motifs _!

Ce fut au tour de Kate de lui jeter un long regard.

-Très bien, céda-t-elle, prenant le haut des mains de Lanie.

Cette dernière semblait un peu trop contente d'elle même au goût de Kate tandis qu'elle plaçait le haut sur son avant-bras, à côtés de quelques autres qu'elle avait déjà sélectionnés. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Lanie remplit les bras de Kate (et vida le compte en banque de Castle) avec de jolis habits de grossesse pour montrer l'état de Kate à tout le monde. Cette dernière acheta un peu plus de sept nouveaux hauts –la plupart avec des motifs, des volants, et des taches de couleur, très différents des hauts unis qu'elle portait habituellement, ainsi que quatre nouveaux pantalons et jeans. Lanie l'avait même convaincue d'acheter un ensemble de lingerie sexy, noir avec des fleurs en dentelles, si court qu'on voyait presque ses fesses, et complètement transparent. Kate savait que quand elle entrerait dans ses dernières semaines de grossesse, cet ensemble ne cacherai plus du tout son ventre, sans parler de son derrière.

-Oh, allez, rit Lanie en le mettant dans le sac de Kate, Castle va _l'adorer._

Elles partagèrent un déjeuner tardif dans un bistrot, plus bas dans la rue du loft de Beckett et Castle. Kate fouilla dans leur bol de salade de fruits jusqu'à trouver une banane, qu'elle mit dans sa bouche. Lanie pinça les lèvres : elle avait fouillé le bol entier, mangeant toutes les bananes. Kate pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant son amie d'un air interrogateur, mais Lanie fit un petit geste de la main, prenant un morceau de melon.

-Alors, tu es excitée à l'idée de savoir le sexe du bébé ? demanda Lanie en s'essuyant la bouche sur une serviette.

Elle se saisit de sa cuisse de poulet et mordit dedans. Kate pinça les lèvres à son tour.

-Oui, répondit-elle prudemment.

Elle posa ses couverts et croisa ses mains ensemble, jetant un regard morne à Lanie.

-C'est juste… je pense que je suis un peu nerveuse.

Lanie haussa un sourcil, faisant soupirer Kate.

-Rick et moi, on a parlé des prénoms. Il veut absolument l'appeler Johanna si c'est une fille. Mais… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'appeler notre fille comme ma mère.

Elle s'interrompit un instant, triturant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, essayant de ne pas pleurer.

-Même quand j'étais jeune, je ne voulais pas donner à mes enfants les noms de personnes de ma famille qui étaient mortes. Je veux qu'ils aient leur propre vie, tu vois ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il ou elle ait à passer sa vie en portant ce nom comme un fardeau.

Lanie hocha la tête.

-Et si on l'appelle comme ça, j'ai peur de la regarder et de voir… ma mère, et _seulement_ ma mère. Et même si il ne reste presque que les bons souvenirs maintenant, parfois, tout me revient dans la face et je ne peux même plus respirer.

C'était probablement la chose la plus personnelle qu'elle ait jamais dit à son amie. Lanie et Kate avaient partagé énormément de choses –points de vues sur les hommes, numéros de téléphone, problèmes mensuels, et même plus- néanmoins, Kate ne lui avait jamais tant parlé de sa mère, même après que le tueur ait été attrapé. Lanie connaissait l'histoire; mais elle ne savait pas par quoi était passé Kate avant que leur amitié ne commence. Kate ne disait presque rien à Rick, mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'elle en parle. Lanie avait toujours respecté la distance que Kate voulait mettre avec cette histoire, et Kate lui en était reconnaissante. Lanie posa sa main sur celle de Kate. Cette dernière leva les yeux, et son amie lui sourit gentiment.

-_Honey_, dit-elle doucement, c'est parfaitement logique que tu ne veuilles pas appeler ta fille comme ta mère.

Elle lui serra doucement la main.

-Mais si tu le faisais, tu pourrais avoir de nouveaux souvenirs associés à ce nom. Et n'aie pas peur qu'elle le porte comme un fardeau.

Elle sourit

-C'est de ta fille et celle de Castle, dont on parle ! Elle aura sa propre personnalité, crois moi.

* * *

><p>Elle retrouva Rick à l'hôpital. Il avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne un taxi pour venir, mais elle avait accompagné Lanie jusqu'à la station de métro, et l'hôpital n'était qu'à 20 minutes de marche de l'endroit. Elle enroula son écharpe autour de son cou, mit ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers l'hôpital, respirant les odeurs de New York –café, neige, gaz d'échappements et les hot-dogs du marchand du coin.<p>

En atteignant l'entrée de l'hôpital, elle vit Castle en train de l'attendre. Avant qu'il ne l'ait remarquée, elle vit ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, ses genoux tressautant mécaniquement. Elle roula des yeux en souriant. Il était tellement protecteur envers elle -il avait peur que le moindre flocon de neige ne la blesse. Bien sûr, il s'était toujours inquiété pour elle, mais il savait qu'elle savait très bien se débrouiller seule. Mais, avec ce bébé, il pouvait difficilement cacher son inquiétude –il voulait plus que jamais la protéger contre les dangers les plus insignifiants. Au début, Kate croyait que cela allait l'énerver. En fait, elle trouvait ça plutôt mignon.

-Kate, dit-il, se levant pour l'accueillir.

Il lui attrapa les bras et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux en se demandant pourquoi ses lèvres étaient si chaudes. Quand il se détacha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le nez, elle eut l'impression que Castle était en feu.

-Bon sang, Castle, dit-elle tandis qu'il lui lâchait les bras, tu es brûlant. Tu couves quelque chose ?

Il la regarda.

-Non, déclara-t-il. Mais tu es gelée. C'est ce qui arrive quand je te laisse parcourir vingt blocs par une température négative.

Il secoua la tête, enroulant son bras dans le dos de Kate. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

-A partir de maintenant, tu prendras un taxi.

Il la regarda.

-OK ?

Sentant la chaleur de l'hôpital, combinée à celle qui émanait de Rick, elle ne pouvait rien répondre. Elle avait un peu froid, maintenant qu'il le disait. Elle approuva de la tête, se mordant la lèvre. Il lui serra l'épaule et ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, enlacés.

* * *

><p>Kate s'allongea sur le dos et plaça son bras sous sa tête pour s'en servir comme d'un soutient. Elle sentit la main de Rick serrer son genou, et elle le regarda en souriant. Il ne la regardait pas elle, mais l'écran de l'échographe, complètement absorbé par la machine qui était en train de s'allumer.<p>

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule personne nerveuse. Elle pouvait sentir la transpiration de la main de Rick sur sa peau, et elle voyait sa jambe avoir des soubresauts, comme quand il l'attendait dans le hall de l'hôpital. Il était déjà passé par là avant, pourquoi était-il si nerveux ? D'habitude, ils pouvaient lire l'un dans l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert, mais parfois, il n'écrivait pas la fin pour elle.

Les volets de la fenêtre étaient ouverts, et Rick devint une tache de couleur dans son champ de vision quand elle regarda à l'extérieur. Il neigeait –même pour un début février, il neigeait trop : le sol était constamment blanc, même avec les voitures et la fumée des pots d'échappement. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers Rick et elle vit qu'il la regardait. Il lui caressa la jambe.

-Tu es prête, Kate ?

Le Dr Schmidt dit quelque chose que Kate n'entendit pas. Elle était trop occupée à regarder son mari dans les yeux. Les gars et Lanie disaient toujours qu'elle et Rick avaient une communication oculaire bizarre. Avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble, c'était du « sexe visuel ». Après qu'ils se soient mit ensemble, c'était de la « télépathie visuelle ». Kate répondait toujours qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi ils parlaient.

Alors qu'elle savait exactement de quoi il retournait.

-Je suis prête, Rick, affirma-t-elle, posant sa main libre sur la sienne et la serrant doucement.

Ils regardèrent leur docteur. Il leur souriait gentiment.

-Félicitations, Mr Castle, Mme Beckett, dit-il.

Le couple regarda l'écran. Une fenêtre s'afficha, juste à côté de la forme de leur bébé. Cette fenêtre disait 'C'est une fille !' dans une police d'écriture tout à fait normale. Mais pour Kate, les mots étaient brillants, magnifiques et emplissaient tout l'écran.

-C'est une fille, lui murmura Rick.

Elle lui serra la main plus fort, regardant toujours l'écran. La fenêtre clignotait à l'écran, affichant toujours le message 'C'est une fille !'. Kate pouvait sentir ses yeux la piquer sous l'assaut des larmes qui montaient. Saletés d'hormones. Elle sentit Rick embrasser ses larmes, les séchant, une par une.

-C'est une fille, murmura-t-elle en écho, se détournant finalement de l'écran.

Rick souriait, la regardant d'une manière qui lui rappelait tellement le regard qu'il lui avait lancé dans le bureau du capitaine Montgomery cinq ans auparavant, quand elle avait découvert qu'il allait la suivre dans ses enquêtes. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, au lieu de s'énerver, de lui jeter un regard de tueuse et de le disputer, Kate lui souriait en retour.

-C'est une fille ! s'exclama Rick, la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle sentit le gel qu'on lui avait appliqué sur le ventre rencontrer son T-shirt, le salissant complètement. Elle ne s'en soucia pas. Son mari la faisait tourner autour de lui dans une petite chambre d'hôpital, comme il avait fait dans leur chambre d'hôtel à Paris. Elle se rappelait de lui la saisissant et la faisant tournoyer, les couleurs de la chambre se mélangeant ensemble. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard et la reposa doucement sur ses pieds. Elle était étourdie, mais ce n'était pas à cause des tours qu'elle venait de faire; c'était l'amour de son mari, de son bébé, de la famille qu'elle et Rick étaient en train de créer qui lui faisait cet effet. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-Je suis tellement heureux ! s'exclama-t-il.  
>-Moi aussi, répondit-elle.<p>

Elle baissa les yeux et posa les mains au sommet de son ventre. Il suivit le mouvement, posant ses mains sur les siennes. Kate se souvint de ce que Lanie lui avait dit plus tôt ce jour là. _Si tu le faisais, tu pourrais avoir de nouveaux souvenirs associés à ce nom. Et n'aie pas peur qu'elle le porte comme un fardeau._

-Johanna sera très heureuse, murmura-t-elle en levant la tête pour rencontrer son regard.

Pendant une seconde, il sembla incrédule, les yeux écarquillés, bouche entrouverte. Puis, il la serra fortement dans ses bras. Il vit le Dr Schmidt quitter la pièce, agitant doucement la main. Rick lui sourit en retour avant de fermer les yeux. Kate pouvait sentir sa respiration chaude dans son cou. Elle l'entoura de ses bras.

-Je suis tellement fier de toi, murmura-t-il, la tête enfouie dans son épaule.

_C'est ta fille et celle de Castle. Elle aura sa propre personnalité. Crois-moi._

Elle attrapa sa veste, le rapprochant un peu plus d'elle. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

-Merci, Rick.


	10. Countdown

**Et voici le chapitre 9, qui m'a pris un temps infini à traduire, par manque de temps... (bah oui, y'avait la grosse fête des prépas à mon lycée cette semaine, faut m'excuser xD) enfin bref, je vous laisse l'apprécier (et continuez à reviewer, c'est ce qui me motive pour la suite)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 9 – Countdown<em>

-Oh, allez, Kate, ça va être marrant ! essaya de la rassurer Rick en prenant son bras pour faire bonne mesure.

Kate ne bougea pas, les deux pieds plantés sur le sol froid. Il la regarda d'un air de dire _'arrête de faire l'enfant'_ et lui tira à nouveau sur le bras.

-Kate, la prévint-il en lui faisant de gros yeux.

Elle lui retourna le même regard. Il soupira et lui lâcha le bras, ce dont elle profita pour les croiser. Il l'imita. Ils échangèrent un regard noir. Finalement, elle brisa le silence.

-Je ne veux pas y aller, Richard Castle.

Il l'observa. Elle en était à sa 24e semaine de grossesse. Johanna –_Sparky_- grandissait rapidement, à tel point que Kate ne pouvait plus boutonner ses manteaux; aussi, quelques semaines à peine après avoir acheté de nouveaux vêtements de grossesse, elle avait à nouveau fait une descente dans les boutiques, pour finalement s'acheter un manteau bleu clair à pois. Il était magnifique et ce que Rick aimait le plus, bien sûr, était la femme qui le portait, mais aussi la manière dont il montrait son ventre. Assorti à une jolie écharpe pleine de motifs et un chapeau d'où s'échappaient de longues mèches de cheveux, sans oublier les bottes UGG, elle ressemblait vraiment à une 'mère en devenir', selon les mots de Lanie.

Elle était vraiment mignonne.

Sauf quand elle s'énervait.

Comme maintenant.

-Je me fiche de savoir si tu veux ou pas, Katherine Beckett, répondit-il. Tu dois y aller. C'est bon pour le bébé. C'est bon pour moi. Et c'est bon pour toi.

Il s'arrêta, rassemblant son courage, ou, comme Kate le disait, ses boules : il combattait le feu avec du pétrole, après tout.

-Je sais que tu détestes prendre une journée de repos, mais le capitaine Gates était tout à fait d'accord pour ça, tu as fait une grasse matinée et je t'ai même apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit ! J'ai vraiment été ton chevalier servant !

Il fit la moue; elle essaya de dissimuler un sourire face à l'expression de sa virilité blessée.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire ça pour moi. S'il te plaît, Kate.

Kate décroisa les bras, et s'apprêtait à répondre quand Rick s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille, juste en bas de sa chute de rein, et la pressa contre lui. Il sentit son ventre le toucher avant toute autre partie de son anatomie, et cela lui donna des papillons dans l'estomac. Il se pencha sur elle, et, après un rapide regard aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne regardait, il attrapa son oreille. Les orteils de Kate dansèrent dans leurs bottes.

-En plus, murmura-t-il lascivement dans son oreille, si tu le fait, je ferais en sorte que tu ne le regrettes pas.

Il se recula, la main toujours posée sur les fesses de Kate. Elle soupira et il sourit.

-Tu es sans cœur, affirma-t-elle en lui frappant le bras.

Il retira immédiatement sa main et massa sa nouvelle blessure de guerre tandis que Kate lui passait à côté en soupirant. Elle entra dans le Baby Bird Parenting Center, et claqua la porte derrière elle, manquant de peu le nez de Rick.

Il entra derrière elle, riant sous cape. Elle se retourna brusquement et lui tapa sur la poitrine.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, dit-elle. Tu sais que je ne peux pas contrôler mes satanées hormones.

Elle sentit Sparky –Johanna- lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtes. Elle sourit et ajouta :

-Et Johanna n'aime pas ça non plus. Elle est d'accord avec sa mère.

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de voir l'expression de Rick, et se retourna, se dirigeant vers l'accueil.

Rick avait émit l'idée qu'elle assiste à des cours de préparation à l'accouchement la veille. Ils étaient au lit quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait appelé dans son dos pour qu'elle suive ces classes de préparation à l'accouchement, pour qu'elle puisse apprendre des techniques pour la grossesse et la naissance les plus saines possibles. Kate avait dit oui à tout, surtout parce qu'elle était passablement excitée et qu'elle voulait emballer l'affaire avant d'aller se coucher.

Néanmoins, le matin suivant, en se réveillant en douceur –littéralement- avec des pancakes recouverts de crème fouettée, copeaux de chocolat blanc et beurre de cacahuète, elle se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit, et son opinion changea complètement. Elle souffla, croisa les bras, cria, soupira, fronça les sourcils, essaya de le soudoyer, se mordit les lèvres, mais rien de marcha. Rick était inflexible et elle savait –mais préférait mourir plutôt que de le dire- qu'il avait raison. Mais l'image d'elle assise dans une grande salle aux lumières tamisées avec vingt autres parturientes, leurs maris et des tapis de yoga la perturbait. Cela lui rappelait ces films pour filles qu'elle regardait adolescente, se lamentant sur ses amours perdus avec de la glace et des rêves pour un meilleur futur.

Il s'était en quelque sorte débrouillé pour la traîner à la douche, lui faire prendre un petit déjeuner, et désormais, ils étaient là. Kate ne voulait pas y aller et s'humilier… néanmoins Rick avait raison. C'était bon pour leur bébé, Johanna-Sparky. C'était bon pour lui. Et c'était bon pour elle.

Après s'être enregistrés à l'accueil, Rick et elle furent conduits dans une petite salle de classe, au grand étonnement de Kate. Ils étaient accompagnés de quelques autres couples, et s'installèrent à leurs places devant une table du premier rang. Le couple à côté d'eux les regarda et leur sourit. Kate leur rendit timidement la politesse et Rick se pencha pour serrer la main du mari. C'était un très jeune couple –ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de trente ans- et avaient l'air beaucoup plus relaxés que Kate.

-… et voici ma femme, Kate Beckett.

Kate n'émergea de ses pensées que pour entendre la fin de la présentation de Rick. Elle hocha la tête et regarda la pièce. Elle était blanche, avec quelques posters de ventres de femmes enceintes et un tableau à craies sur le mur en face d'elle. Il y avait aussi un podium pour l'intervenant ainsi que quelques bibliothèques remplies de magazines, de contes pour enfants et d'ouvrage sur la parentalité.

-Donc, c'est vrai, dit la femme –Jillian, d'après ce que Kate avait entendu. J'avais lu dans les journaux que Kate Beckett, la-muse-dure-à-cuire-devenue-l'épouse de Richard Castle arborait un magnifique ventre, mais je ne savais pas si je devais y croire.

Elle rit et Kate lui offrit un sourire timide.

-Félicitations! dit la femme.  
>-Jill est une grande fan de vos livres, Mr Castle, gloussa son mari. Notre enfant sera certainement un policier, un écrivain ou un serial-killer, grâce à vous deux.<p>

Les deux intéressés rirent aimablement (et avec une dose d'humour morbide) en réponse.

-Appelez-moi Rick, je vous en prie.

Kate regarda le dos de la tête de Rick pendant qu'il discutait. Il était tellement ouvert et gentil avec les gens… si Kate était venue ici seule, elle se serait tue et aurait fixé le tableau, attendant désespérément l'intervenant. Pas Rick. Surtout pas Rick. C'était toujours lui qui commençait les conversations avec leur voisin, que ce soit un couple, une famille ou une personne seule. C'était pour cela que leur duo marchait si bien : Kate construisait des murs autour d'elle-même, et Rick était celui qui construisait des portes. Les deux couples discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant qu'une femme chaussée de hauts talons et de vêtements stricts n'entre dans la salle. Ce n'était définitivement pas les tapis-et-pantalons-de-yoga auxquels Kate s'attendait. Elle pouvait supporter des cours, mais pas faire du yoga. En tout cas, pas quand Rick était dans les parages.

-Bonjour, salua la nouvelle venue.

Elle faisait environ la taille de Kate. C'était une latino avec de magnifiques cheveux qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille, son visage était jeune et lisse, elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir plus de 20 ans, bien que ce fut impossible –une femme si jeune ne pouvait pas donner ce genre de cours.

-Je suis Valerie Morales, dit-elle, inscrivant son nom au tableau. Et je serais votre intervenante hebdomadaire dans les cours d'éducation parentale pour les seize prochaines semaines. Je suis heureuse de voir que tant de monde soit venu aujourd'hui. Bien, nous allons commencer avec notre premier sujet : « Je vais devenir parent… d'où est-ce que je peux bien venir ? ». Ca va être bien !

* * *

><p>Après le déjeuner, Kate et Rick se traînèrent jusqu'au loft. Enfin, Kate se traîna parce qu'elle avait un coup de barre, et Rick se traîna avec elle parce qu'il la portait à moitié. La pauvre Johanna n'avait pas l'habitude de se déplacer si tôt le matin, donc elle s'était manifestée à qui mieux mieux, épuisant Kate. Rick la coucha sur le canapé et lui apportait le verre de lait qu'elle lui avait demandé.<p>

Pendant les deux heures suivantes, Rick écrivit sur son ordinateur tandis que Kate faisait une sieste, les pieds reposant sur les genoux de Castle. Il la regarda dormir un petit moment; les mouvements de sa poitrine quand elle respirait, les moments où elle bougeait sans se réveiller quand Johanna lui donnait des coups de pied, ou quand elle remuait les orteils, manifestant ses rêves.

Il était près de trois heures de l'après-midi, et Kate dormait toujours, quand Alexis rentra de l'école. Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé et plaça un bras autour des épaules de son père. Il leva les yeux et lui embrassa le front.

-Hey, _pumpkin_, dit-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller Kate.  
>-Hey, papa, répondit-elle sur le même ton, regardant sa belle-mère. Journée productive ?<p>

Il eut un petit rire.

-Un peu. J'ai amené Kate à ces cours d'éducation parentale dont je te parlais. Elle… n'était pas très emballée, au début. Je crois qu'elle pensait que ça allait être une sorte de rituel ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai pas jugé utile de lui dire que c'était juste plus ou moins deux heures de lecture une fois par semaine.

Il sourit et Alexis roula des yeux.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle a apprécié, dit-elle d'une voix sarcastique.

Après quelques minutes passées à discuter avec son père, Alexis s'éloigna pour étudier dans sa chambre. Rick regarda à nouveau Kate, qui commençait à émerger de sa sieste. Décidant de jouer un peu, il posa délicatement son ordinateur sur la table basse, puis repoussa doucement ses pieds. Il se mit à cheval sur elle, suffisamment haut pour ne pas l'écraser. Elle finit par se réveiller, et ouvrit les yeux pour voir son mari se pencher sur elle, lui embrassant la mâchoire.

-Rick, grogna-t-elle en clignant des yeux. Je ne suis pas assez présentable pour être embrassée, là…

Il n'en avait visiblement rien à faire, continuant son manège : il lui embrassait les joues, le front, le nez, et les coins de sa bouche.

-Oh, je crois que tu as bavé dans ton sommeil…

Elle s'essuya la bouche tandis qu'il éclatait de rire en se redressant.

-Tu plombes l'ambiance, Beckett, commenta Rick.  
>-Mais qui a dit qu'il y avait de l'ambiance ? répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.<p>

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un énorme coup coupa le souffle, non seulement de Kate, mais aussi de Rick. Ils échangèrent un regard choqué : jamais Johanna n'avait donné d'aussi gros coup de pied avant. Visiblement, elle se rangeait du côté de sa mère, ce qui fit sourire Kate.

-Ouais, ouais… grommela Rick en détachant de Kate.

Kate se redressa et se frotta les joues, essayant de se réveiller plus vite. Après un petit moment de silence, Kate eu soudainement un besoin irrésistible d'emmener Rick à l'étage. Elle se leva du canapé et lui tendit la main. Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif en la prenant. Elle l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds et le traîna derrière elle, lui tenant fermement la main.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et passèrent devant la chambre d'Alexis et celle de Martha. Au bout du couloir, en face d'une petite salle de bain, se trouvait une autre chambre, qui avait été la chambre d'amis. Kate se tourna et s'appuya sur la porte fermée. Elle se saisit du col de la chemise de Rick et lui donna un long et doux baiser. Rick lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux. Après quelques minutes, Kate cessa ses baisers et tourna la poignée de la porte.

Il garda ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle reculait, leurs mouvements formant une sorte de danse étrange. Ils entrèrent dans la petite pièce. Kate avait déjà utilisé cette chambre –après que son appartement ait explosé. Elle avait dormi dans le grand lit qui était maintenant chez le garde-meuble, elle se souvenait avoir ouvert les lourds rideaux pour regarder sa ville –ils avaient été remplacés par des rideaux plus petits qui laissaient entrer beaucoup de lumière, l'armoire où elle avait mis ses vêtements et la table de nuit où elle avait rangé son badge et son arme étaient désormais vides de ses affaires.

Rick et Kate se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Il la serra contre lui pour qu'il puisse regarder la pièce ensemble. Elle sentait les effluves de son after shave et de son eau de Cologne tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille. Il fit courir sa main sur son ventre, dessinant des cercles. Elle cilla brusquement : parfois, même les choses les plus insignifiantes qu'il faisait lui coupaient le souffle, elle devait alors s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Durant le mois passé, ils avaient enlevés toutes les affaires d'adulte de la chambre pour les remplacer par tout ce dont un bébé avait besoin. Les murs avaient été repeints en vert clair. A la place du lit se tenait désormais un berceau en bois, à côté, une immense fresque murale représentant une famille éléphant au complet : le père, la mère, la sœur et le bébé. Dans le coin, près de la fenêtre, il y avait un somptueux rocking chair. En face du berceau, il y avait une table à langer, et l'armoire commençait à se remplir doucement de vêtements de petite fille. Ils restèrent dans la chambre de Johanna pendant un long moment sans échanger une parole. Finalement, Rick murmura dans son oreille :

-Je t'aime, Katherine Beckett.

Elle pouvait sentir ses lèvres pressées contre sa nuque. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, soupirant de plaisir.

-Je t'aime, Richard Castle, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Il lui caressa les cheveux, lui dégageant une épaule. Il délaissa son cou pour s'intéresser au morceau de peau que son haut dévoilait sur son épaule. Il continua de l'embrasser et elle se tenait immobile, appréciant le moment, souhaitant qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

Elle allait avoir un bébé avec l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Elle se sentait heureuse, aimée, belle et tous les autres adjectifs qui venaient avec. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, cinq ans plus tôt, qu'elle se tiendrait dans la chambre de son enfant, elle aurait roulé des yeux. Si cette même personne lui avait dit qu'elle se tiendrait dans la chambre de l'enfant qu'elle allait avoir avec Richard Castle, elle aurait éclaté de rire, et lui aurait probablement tiré dessus. Mais maintenant qu'elle se tenait là, avec son mari lui embrassant touts les parties du corps qu'il pouvait atteindre, elle était heureuse que personne ne lui ait dit que cela allait vraiment arriver. Elle adorait ce genre de surprises.

Richard Castle lui avait fait croire au destin, à la magie, au Père Noël et à une éternité heureuse. Il lui avait montré ce que c'était que d'être aimée –vraiment aimée- à travers des choses comme faire l'amour, de longs câlins, des baisers, des blagues, des fou-rires, des balades en voiture, des suggestions stupides, des dîners improvisés. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une plus belle vie que celle qu'elle avait maintenant. Cela lui avait demandé des années de douleur, mais Kate ne voulait rien changer.

S'il n'y avait pas eu de Richard Castle, il n'y aurait pas eu de Katherine Beckett. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Avant lui, elle était rigide et complètement obnubilée par son travail. Elle se noyait littéralement dedans. Elle aurait pu vivre à son bureau, buvant du café immonde et se nourrissant à peine. Elle avait aidé des gens –des centaines- mais personne ne lui donnait l'aide dont elle avait tellement besoin. Elle aurait pu être tuée. Kate le savait quand elle avait commencé à travailler –en fait, elle avait complètement accepté les dangers et les « et si » que son intégration à la police avait engendré. Puis, Rick était apparu et avait tout chamboulé. Il était devenu la personne sur laquelle elle pouvait compter : il allait où elle voulait, faisait ce qu'elle voulait, si elle le lui demandait.

Il était devenu sa maison, sa famille, l'amour qui lui avait tant manqué toutes ces années. Bien sûr, elle avait son père, mais son père avait une vie et ses propres problèmes à gérer. Mais Rick lui avait donné une raison de vivre, une raison de vouloir rentrer à la maison tous les soirs. Sans lui, Kate pensait vraiment qu'elle ne serait pas en vie, aujourd'hui.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle dans le silence de la pièce.

Elle sentit ses lèvres quitter son épaule. Il la fit lentement se retourner, pour qu'ils soient face à face. Il attrapa son regard, et elle sut à cet instant qu'il savait tout ce qu'elle venait de penser. Elle n'aurait jamais à le dire –il le savait déjà. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues, elle ferma les yeux. Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur les joues, puis sur le nez, puis aux coins de sa bouche. Elle cilla et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment.

-Merci, répondit-il.

Il était si proche qu'elle sentait ses lèvres bouger à chaque syllabe. Finalement, il pressa les lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

><p>On frappa à la porte d'entrée.<p>

Kate lécha la sauce qu'elle avait sur l'index et dit _'j'y vais !'_ avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et se trouva face à son père qui lui tendait un énorme bouquet de fleurs. Elle sourit.

-Merci, papa, dit-elle en les sentant Johanna lui donna un coup de pied. Anna les aime aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

Les yeux de son père s'écarquillèrent, puis il regarda son ventre.

-Elle a bougé ? demanda-t-il avec excitation.

Elle hocha la tête puis lui prit une main, la posant sur son ventre, à l'endroit où Anna préférait se manifester. _'Allez, bébé' _pensa-t-elle, et elle la sentit taper à nouveau. Son père retira sa main, et, après un long regard, la prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement fier de toi, Katie, lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où Rick finissait de préparer le dîner. Alexis et Martha avaient déjà commencé à mettre la table. Rick leva les yeux de sa sauce bolognaise quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, riant et discutant. Kate s'éloigna pour trouver un vase et Rick et Jim échangèrent un regard.

-Elle est extraordinaire, vous savez, dit Rick en tournant le bouton du gaz sous la poêle.

Il attrapa un gant de cuisine et sortit le pain à l'ail du four. Après l'avoir posé sur le comptoir, il fit le tour des appareils, sa poêle à la main, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous éteints. Comme Jim ne répondait pas, il leva les yeux.

-Dans des moments comme celui-là, répondit doucement l'homme, je comprends pourquoi Katie te décris comme l'homme parfait.

Rick rougit et se frotta la nuque, bredouillant quelque chose qui ressemblait à des protestations, mais Jim n'écouta même pas.

-J'ai longtemps pensé que, vu ta réputation, tu la laisserais, le cœur brisé. Mais tu t'es accroché à elle, même quand elle faisait tout pour te sortir de sa vie.

Il fit le tour du comptoir et tapa affectueusement l'épaule de Rick.

-Merci. D'être là pour ma fille.

* * *

><p>Après dîner, la famille se rassembla au salon. Des couvertures furent distribuées et un feu fut allumé dans la cheminée. Rick était en train de préparer du café et du chocolat chaud. Alexis était partie l'aider à couper le gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait préparé dans l'après-midi. Martha avait dû s'éclipser après le dîner –elle emmenait ses élèves voir une pièce à Broadway et devait les retrouver à l'école.<p>

Jim et Kate s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Kate ramena ses genoux devant sa poitrine, tandis que Jim croisait les jambes. Elle tripota un accroc sur l'accoudoir du canapé, réfléchissant à un sujet de conversation. Ils avaient déjà discuté des sujets classiques à table –la construction, les employés ennuyeux pour Jim et les meurtres, le mystère et le grabuge pour Kate.

-Papa, dit doucement Kate, se rappelant de son cours du matin.

Ce cours lui semblait tellement loin, maintenant. Son père tourna la tête, lui accordant toute son attention. Entendant des rires dans la cuisine, Kate déduisit qu'il se passerait encore quelques temps avant que les deux Castle ne réapparaissent –ils devaient probablement nettoyer les traces d'une bataille de chocolat.

-Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment j'étais née.

Sans même y penser, elle posa la main sur son ventre, juste à côté de la cible préférée d'Anna. Elle regarda son père à travers les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Il souriait bizarrement.

-Ce fut une… folle journée, Katie, rit-il, se tournant pour être face à elle. J'étais parti jouer un match de basket nocturne avec des collègues. Pour faire retomber la pression, tu vois ?

Kate approuva.

-Bref, il était un peu plus de deux heures du matin quand je suis rentré à la maison. Ta mère dormait déjà. Elle était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, tellement que le drap glissait toujours sur son ventre. Elle avait froid, mais tu bougeais tellement que le drap tombait toujours.

Kate sourit. Elle compatissait au calvaire de sa mère.

-Je suis allé prendre une douche et je suis allé me coucher. Et, je te jure que c'est vrai, je venais juste de m'endormir quand ta mère m'a réveillé à coup de baffes dans la tête.

Face à la tête choquée de Kate, il hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-Oui, elle me donnait des claques, encore et encore. Elle était terrifiée –elle me disait qu'elle venait de perdre les eaux. Tu n'étais pas censée naître avant cinq semaines, Katie. Donc, on s'est précipités à l'hôpital. Il était trois heures du matin quand on a franchi ces portes. Notre médecin était, bien évidemment, parti en vacances, donc il y avait cet interne, le Dr Pomatter, qui s'est occupé de nous. Johanna était complètement effrayée.  
>-Et toi ? demanda Kate.<p>

Il lui prit les mains et les serra.

-Moi ? Je me faisais dessus, mais je devais faire face. On doit aller à l'hôpital? OK, c'est parti. Tu as mal ? Je vais leur demander des calmants. Tu veux aller voir la plage ? OK, je vais acheter des billets d'avion… il rit. J'étais complètement mort de trouille, Katie, et j'étais épuisé.

La cuisine était silencieuse, mais Kate ne le remarqua pas.

-Tu étais silencieuse quand tu es née. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, parce que tu n'étais pas en train de hurler. Et puis Johanna a perdu conscience. Tous les électrocardiogrammes se sont emballés, et une armée de médecins a surgit dans la pièce. Ils m'ont fait sortir sans rien me dire; dit-il avec un soupir. J'étais en colère et j'avais peur, Katie. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. Et puis, après environ un quart d'heure, le Dr Pomatter est sorti et m'a expliqué que le cordon ombilical s'était enroulé tellement serré autour de ton cou que tu ne pouvais pas respirer. Johanna avait commencé à saigner de… _quelque part_… et ils devaient voir ce qui n'allait pas; il s'interrompit. Vous alliez bien toutes les deux. Ce qui n'empêche pas que j'avais peur. Et puis, j'ai pu rentrer dans la chambre, pour vous voir toutes les deux. Ta mère te tenait dans ses bras, te touchant les lèvres avec l'expression la plus adorable que je ne lui aie jamais vu. Elle m'a regardé, et je ne l'avais jamais vu avec un tel sourire avant.

Kate sentit sa gorge se serrer. Saletés d'hormones.

-Elle m'a dit 'Regarde, Jimmy, regarde ce que nous avons fait. N'est-elle pas parfaite ?'

A ce moment, Rick et Alexis firent leur apparition. Kate cilla et prit une longue inspiration. Rick lui jeta un regard curieux et elle secoua la tête dans un silencieux _'Je t'expliquerais plus tard'_. Une tasse de chocolat chaud et une assiette de gâteau au chocolat furent placées dans ses mains. Elle prit une gorgée du chocolat chaud avant de poser la tasse sur la table basse. Elle se pencha vers son père, qui lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Elle prit une grande bouchée du gâteau au chocolat. Elle grogna et reprit une grande bouchée –tout ce qui était sucré lui semblait meilleur maintenant qu'elle était enceinte. Anna lui donna un coup de pied, d'accord avec sa mère.


	11. Tick, Tick, Tick

**Voilà le chapitre 10. On approche de la fin de la fic, et ça me fait de la peine, parce que c'est vraiment une expérience que j'adore partager avez vous. N'oubliez pas de reviewer, car une review est la preuve que notre travail, qu'on soit auteur ou simple traducteur, est apprécié, et nous motive pour la suite. Merci.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 10 – Tick, Tick, Tick<em>

32 semaines.

Kate se renversa sur sa chaise et regarda à travers la vitre de la porte du bureau du capitaine Gates. Sa supérieure était en train de lire un papier, et y mettait des annotations de temps à autres. Castle était parti chercher les pizzas qu'ils avaient commandées une heure auparavant. Ryan et Esposito interrogeaient leur suspect. Kate était déjà allée voir Lanie deux fois à propos de leur victime.

Bon, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Kate appuya ses mains sur ses genoux et se leva lentement. Elle traversa la pièce, jetant un regard noir à tous ceux qui la regardaient bizarrement. La grossesse rendait la marche difficile. Elle frappa à la porte de Gates et passa sa tête à l'intérieur.

-Capitaine ? demanda-t-elle, voulant savoir si elle pouvait entrer.

Gates ne leva pas la tête de sa paperasse mais lui fit un geste de la main pour l'inviter à entrer. Kate s'avança vers le fauteuil et s'assit doucement, ses mains fermement plantées sur chaque accoudoir. Elle soupira quand elle parvint enfin à s'asseoir. La grossesse rendait la tâche plus difficile.

Pendant environ trente secondes, elles restèrent ainsi, dans un silence complet. Kate promena son regard sur la pièce, ne remarquant rien de différent, puis jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Elle vit les sommets de quelques buildings, et regardait le ciel gris, se demandant s'il allait pleuvoir, quand Gates prit finalement la parole.

-Comment va le bébé ? demanda-t-elle.

Kate tourna immédiatement les yeux vers le capitaine, qui la regardait gentiment. Elle n'avait jamais vu Gates avoir l'air gentil.

-Elle va bien, répondit Kate en plaçant une main à l'endroit où Johanna –Anna, Sparky, elle avait trop de surnoms désormais- préférait se manifester.  
>-Très bien.<p>

Elle posa son stylo et croisa ses doigts ensemble. Kate la regardait bizarrement. Etaient-elles vraiment en train d'avoir une conversation tranquille à propos de sa grossesse ? Depuis qu'elle avait été mise sur la touche, leurs conversations se limitaient plus ou moins à des échanges de regards haineux. Kate fronçait les sourcils quand elle était assise à son bureau et Gates levait les yeux au ciel en réponse.

-Je dois vous parler, chef, de mon congé maternité, annonça Kate.

Une lueur de compréhension traversa le regard de Gates.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

Elle se pencha et ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau. Une pile de papiers, agrafés entre eux, en émergea. Elle le tendit à Kate.

-Vous avez juste à signer ça. Vous avez le droit à un congé de six à huit semaines. Comme c'est votre premier enfant, je vous recommanderais huit semaines. Néanmoins…

Kate leva les yeux des papiers.

-Je vous connais, lieutenant Beckett. Vous avez un minimum de six semaines. Si je vous revois après ce délai, je ne dirais rien.

Kate se mordit les lèvres et hocha la tête.

-Merci, chef, murmura-t-elle, regardant les premières pages du dossier.

C'étaient principalement des informations à lire et quelques signatures à faire. Considérant que la conversation était finie, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, étudiant toujours les papiers.

-Oh, lieutenant Beckett, appela Gates.

Kate leva la tête de ses papiers. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, néanmoins, à la place de l'habituelle rancune, il y avait cette fois-ci une compréhension mutuelle.

-Je vous souhaite, à vous, Castle et votre famille, mes meilleurs vœux, elle s'interrompit et sourit. Oh, et je veux voir Johanna quand elle sera née. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera adorable.

* * *

><p>Ce samedi-là, Kate était en congé. Gates avait donné le week-end libre à toute l'équipe parce qu'ils avaient résolus près de sept affaires en deux semaines. La plupart d'entre elles n'étaient que des deals de drogue ayant mal tourné ou des morts accidentelles, mais Gates était d'humeur généreuse. Vu que tout le monde était en congé, Lanie avait décidé d'organiser une baby shower pour les filles, et avait envoyé Esposito louer un jeu vidéo pour les hommes.<p>

Kate était réticente au premier abord –personne n'avait besoin de lui acheter quoi que ce soit. Elle avait assez d'argent, entre le sien et celui de Rick, pour acheter des vêtements pour vingt bébés. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens se sentent obligés de lui acheter quelque chose. Elle savait comment cela marchait –avoir été demoiselle d'honneur pour toutes ses amies de la fac avait souvent abouti à la baby shower. Elle se rappelait s'être rongé les sangs pour savoir quel cadeau acheter et ne voulait infliger cela à personne.

Mais Lanie avait appelé Martha et Alexis, et les trois femmes appelèrent Madison, ce qui sonna l'officialisation de la fête. Ça allait être une petite fête, sans fioritures, et Kate leur en était reconnaissante.

Le matin même, Alexis emmena Kate déjeuner à une petite brasserie. Elles étaient juste entre elles : Martha était occupée à préparer le loft, Rick se préparait à partir chez Esposito et les filles ne devaient pas arriver avant encore quelques heures.

- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait ça, Alexis, commenta Kate, prenant une bouchée de son pancake noyé sous de la sauce à la myrtille et de la chantilly.

Alexis sourit, avant de manger un peu de son omelette.

-C'est vrai. Alors qu'on passe de supers moments à ces déjeuners. Je veux dire, j'adore mon père et ma grand-mère, mais j'aime vraiment beaucoup ces moments entre filles. Elle sourit. En plus, la plupart du temps, tu comprends mieux mes problèmes que ma propre famille.

Kate rougit et tritura sa crème chantilly autour de son assiette. Elle releva les yeux vers la jeune fille.

-Merci, Alexis.

Elles mangèrent pendant un petit moment en silence. Puis, après avoir essuyé la chantilly qu'elle avait sur les joues, Kate chuchota

-En fait, j'avais besoin de te parler de quelque chose, Alexis.

Alexis la regarda et posa sa fourchette. Elle savait que la policière avait quelque chose de sérieux à lui dire. Kate soupira, résignée, quand elle sentit que sa belle-fille lui accordait toute son attention.

-Alexis, je sais qu'on a parlé de beaucoup de choses. Je veux dire, après que ton père et moi nous soyons mis ensemble, je savais que tu m'en voulais un peu.

Alexis essaya de se défendre, mais Kate secoua la tête.

-On en a parlé, on a finalement réussi à mettre les choses à plat et je pense qu'on s'est encore rapprochées ces deux dernières années. Mais, ce bébé, c'est quelque chose qu'on n'avait absolument pas prévu.

Kate regarda Alexis se triturer les mains sur la table. Elle détestait ces conversations gênantes, presque hostiles, surtout avec Alexis. Elle avait toujours aimé Alexis, même au début, quand elle n'était pas enchantée de sa relation avec son père, mais elle pensait que désormais, Alexis l'aimait bien elle aussi.

-Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile, Alexis, continua Kate. Ça ne peut pas être facile de voir ton père et ta belle-mère avoir un enfant. Et je sais que tu dois te sentir délaissée.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se baissèrent sur la table.

-Mais je vous aime, toi et Martha, et je vous protègerais toute ma vie. Tout va bientôt changer. Et j'ai peur. Mais, je veux que tu le saches, ce n'est pas parce qu'on va avoir un bébé que ton père ou moi t'oublions. On t'aime, tous les deux, Lex, et ça, ça ne changera pas. OK?

Alexis leva les yeux de la table et rencontra le regard de Kate. Cette dernière sut qu'elle avait touché juste. Alexis n'avait jamais rien dit, elle avait toujours eu l'air heureuse de la nouvelle, mais Kate savait. Elle avait vu assez d'enfants dans son métier pour voir, et savoir, à quel point c'était dur pour elle. Mais, en digne fille de son père, Alexis se débrouilla pour la surprendre.

-Tu ne m'as jamais appelée Lex avant…

Elle sourit faiblement, reprenant sa fourchette.

-J'aime bien ça.

Kate soupira. Elle tendit le bras par-dessus la table et serra la main d'Alexis dans la sienne.

-Merci, Lex.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, essayant de supprimer un sourire. Alexis l'imita, puis, avant que l'une d'entre elle ne puisse retourner à son déjeuner, Kate sentit Johanna se manifester.

-Lex… dit-elle.

Alexis la regarda, inquiète, les yeux écarquillés sous la confusion et la peur. Kate lui fit signe de s'approcher.

-Tu veux sentir Sparky bouger ? Elle est très joyeuse…

Elle prit une brusque inspiration.

-… en ce moment.

Alexis sourit et se glissa à côté de Kate. Cette dernière pointa la cible préférée du bébé. Alexis posa doucement sa main sur le ventre de Kate. Pendant une seconde, rien ne se passa. Puis, comme si Johanna sentait qu'elle avait un public, elle donna un nouveau coup de pied. Alexis haleta et Kate éclata de rire, avant de se mordre la lèvre. Elles échangèrent un regard.

-Merci, Kate, murmura Alexis après un moment.

Ses yeux parcoururent la salle, se posant partout sauf sur Kate.

-Pour tout. Pour ta compréhension et ton empathie. Tout ce que tu as dit est vrai, mais tu as oublié quelque chose.

Johanna bougea encore, et Alexis regarda l'endroit où le pied de sa petite sœur était apparu sur le ventre de sa belle-mère.

-J'aime Sparky. J'ai toujours voulu une petite sœur.

Elle haussa les épaules et rencontra le regard de Kate

-Et maintenant, j'en ai une.

* * *

><p>Quand Kate et Alexis rentrèrent, le loft avait complètement été transformé. Martha s'était débrouillée pour suspendre des bannières proclamant 'C'est une fille!' tout autour de la cheminée et sur le chemin menant à la cuisine. Des ballons rose et vert étaient attachés tout autour du salon. Alexis sourit et alla se placer à côté de sa grand-mère pendant que Kate enlevait ses bottes et son manteau. Même si on était en avril, il faisait toujours frais, assez pour que Kate ait tout le temps froid.<p>

-Wow, Martha, merci…, souffla-t-elle. C'est…, elle réfléchit au mot adéquat. Charmant.

Martha fit un petit geste de la main, passant la main autour de la taille d'Alexis pour la serrer contre elle.

-Ce n'est rien, ma chérie, répondit-elle.

Kate se rapprocha, regardant l'arrangement de la pièce. C'était comme si le catalogue entier de Baby-R-Us était présent.

-Je sais que tu voulais quelque chose de simple, sans fioritures ou quoi que ce soit, mais tu es une Castle maintenant, peu importe que tu portes le nom de famille ou pas elle sourit. Et le nom Castle appelle les fioritures !

Ce n'était pas prétentieux, ni élégant ou classieux, mais la pièce était très bien décorée, quoi qu'avec une ambiance un peu kitch. Kate roula des yeux et Martha lui passa un bras autour de la taille. Les trois femmes restèrent ainsi, debout au milieu de la décoration, les bras autour de la taille de l'autre, pendant un moment. Puis, on sonna à la porte et Martha se détacha, demandant à Kate et Alexis d'aller s'asseoir.

Kate et Alexis se dirigèrent bras dessus-bras dessous vers le canapé. La jeune fille aida Kate à s'asseoir, et, quand elles furent toutes les deux l'une à côté de l'autre, Madison et Lanie surgirent dans la pièce, portant des plats de nourriture et d'énormes sacs. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien et Kate se demanda si c'était la première fois qu'elles se rencontraient. Mais, après tout, elles se ressemblaient –elles étaient faites pour devenir amies rapidement.

Martha arriva juste derrière elle, portant un plateau de cookies aux flocons d'avoines que Maddy avait rapportés de son restaurant. Après les salutations d'usage, Kate piqua un cookie dans le plat. Elle raffolait des cookies aux flocons d'avoines, et Madison le savait, au grand bonheur de la jeune femme.

-Alors, Maddy, comment va le restaurant ? commença Kate, prenant un autre cookie.

Madison fit un geste de la main en roulant des yeux.

-Ca va, Becks, tout va bien, répondit-elle. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de ça. On est là pour parler de ton bébé et tous ces trucs de fille.

Madison sourit et Kate fronça le nez, regardant les autres filles, espérant un peu d'aide de leur part. Elles lui renvoyèrent le même sourire que Madison. Après un moment, Kate roula des yeux et un fin sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

-OK ! On va parler de trucs féminins et de bébés…

Pendant le quart d'heure qui suivi, Kate raconta à ses amies comment Rick avait découvert sa grossesse –elle avait oublié de le dire à Alexis et Martha, qui eurent donc la surprise en même temps que Lanie et Madison. Madison lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en riant. Elles parlèrent du Dr Schmidt et du moment où elle avait découvert que Sparky –Johanna- était une fille. Très vite, Kate fut fatiguée d'être le centre de l'attention. Madison disparut dans la cuisine pour rapporter d'autres plats de fromages et de charcuterie –rien de bien extravagant, assura-t-elle, mais tout de même délicieux.

-Eh bien, je crois que c'est le moment des cadeaux, annonça Lanie en tapant des mains sur ses genoux.

Les filles étaient détendues, le trio de femmes majeures et non enceinte buvant du vin tandis que Kate et Alexis se contentaient de jus de raisin. Le fromage et la charcuterie avaient disparus depuis longtemps, sans parler des cookies aux flocons d'avoine. Les conversations s'étaient apaisées, et Lanie avait prit cela comme le signe de déballer les cadeaux qu'elles avaient toutes amenés. Kate sentit la culpabilité lui enserrer la gorge.

-Ecoutez, j'apprécie vraiment le geste, commença-t-elle, les mains jointes en signe de prière. Mais…  
>-Mais rien du tout, l'interrompit Alexis.<p>

La jeune rousse se pencha sur le canapé pour attraper un paquet emballé de rose. Kate ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer jusqu'à présent.

-C'est une baby shower, après tout !

Kate lui jeta un regard qu'elle jetait habituellement à son père quand il partait dans des théories ridicules. Alexis sourit.

-Je sais que tu ne voulais pas de cadeaux, mais c'est trop tard, alors tu devrais juste apprécier, Kate.

Après un long échange de regard, Kate roula des yeux et hocha la tête. Alexis se tortilla dans le canapé, excitée, fut la première à poser un cadeau sur les genoux de Kate. Pendant que Martha sortait un petit paquet de sous son siège, Madison et Lanie allèrent chercher les énormes sacs qu'elles avaient amenés.

Kate attendit que tout le monde soit installé. Elle prit un paquet et le posa sur son ventre, là où Anna préférait donner des coups de pied.

-Je me demande ce que c'est, dit-elle avec un sourire quand elle sentit son bébé bouger.

Elle jeta un regard à Alexis et lui dit :

-Je crois qu'elle sait déjà ce que c'est…

Martha donna à Kate un sourire de connivence. Lanie et Madison soupirèrent, posant leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre, comme si elles regardaient un film. Peut-être que c'était le cas, songea Kate en déchirant le papier. Une fois déballé, elle vit une boîte blanche, fermée avec du scotch. Après l'avoir lentement enlevé, elle ouvrit la boîte. Sous une couche de papier de soie se tenait un singe en peluche vieux et élimé.

Elle sut immédiatement qui était ce singe et regarda Alexis. Dire qu'elle était surprise était un bel euphémisme. Alexis sourit, frottant nerveusement ses doigts les un contre les autres.

-Je sais que papa et toi avez décidé de faire la chambre sur le thème des éléphants, expliqua-t-elle, prenant bien garde à garder son regard planté dans celui de Kate.

Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux sur le singe en peluche.

-Mais je voulais donner à Johanna quelque chose qui comptait vraiment pour moi. Et… le lui donner me semblait être la bonne chose à faire.

Elle se tut, remontant son regard sur Kate. Saleté d'hormones, pensa la jeune femme en sentant sa gorge se serrer. Ses yeux étaient étrangement brillants quand elle murmura

-Monkey Bunky. Merci Alexis. Elle va l'adorer.

Kate remit la peluche dans la boîte pour éviter de pleurer, puis se tourna vers Madison et Lanie.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez amené, mesdames ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Les deux intéressées se raclèrent la gorge en reniflant, essuyant discrètement leurs yeux. Elles n'avaient aucune idée de qui était 'Monkey Bunky' mais elles avaient une assez bonne idée de ce qu'il représentait. Elles donnèrent rapidement leurs gros paquets à Kate.

Dans celui de Madison, Kate trouva un livre sur la maternité, des vêtements qui formaient un dégradé de rose et de vert, ainsi qu'un petit four pour enfant. Elle éclata de rire.

-Maddy, tu penses vraiment qu'elle va se mettre à cuisiner à peine née ?  
>-Non, se défendit Madison en souriant. Je veux juste avoir une influence sur son choix de carrière. Tu peux le ranger dans son placard, si tu veux, jusqu'à ce que Johanna soit prête à ce que Tante Maddy lui apprenne les bases pour faire le meilleur…, elle s'interrompit. Euh… cookie artificiel.<p>

Kate roula des yeux et fit courir son pouce sur le haut de la boîte.

-En plus, tu sais à quel point ça a été dur de le trouver ? Ils ne le vendent plus n'importe où, maintenant ! J'ai dû passer plein de coup de fil.

Kate rit et posa le cadeau par terre.

-Merci, Maddy. Je suis sûre que Johanna va adorer les leçons.

Le cadeau suivant était celui de Lanie. Le sac était lourd, et Kate le posa avec un grognement sur la table basse devant elle. Lanie ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Kate se débattit avec le papier de soie. Dans le paquet se trouvait un ensemble complet de couvertures, coussins et animaux en peluche pour bébé, tous sur le thème des éléphants. Le tout avait l'air fait-main, ce que Lanie confirma en disant

-Je l'ai fait faire par une amie du lycée qui est spécialisée dans la puériculture.

Fouillant plus profondément dans le sac, Kate trouva quelques cadres photo vierges, avec des éléphants décorant les côtés.

-Pour les photos de famille, dit Lanie.

Kate laissa courir ses doigts sur les éléphants sculptés. Elle leva les yeux vers son amie et lui offrit un doux sourire.

-Merci, Lanie, murmura-t-elle, baissant les yeux vers le cadre.

Entre les bébés éléphants et le ciel africain, le verre lui renvoyait son reflet. Elle avait l'air… heureuse. Elle était effrayée et fatiguée, irritable et avait encore du mal à contenir sa libido, mais elle était heureuse. Désormais, elle riait du faite que, sept mois plus tôt, elle ne voulait pas être enceinte. Avoir ce ventre énorme, cette démarche de canard, ces gros seins et tous les autres aspects qui venaient avec la grossesse étaient désormais une part d'elle. Quand Johanna se manifestait, elle n'était plus surprise… sauf quand elle lui donnait de très gros coups de pieds. Elle avait presque oublié comment elle se sentait avant tout cela.

-OK, c'est mon tour, proclama Martha.

Kate fut tirée de ses pensées et sourit, regardant sa belle-mère. Elle posa le cadre sur une des couvertures de l'ensemble, et Martha lui donna un dernier cadeau. C'était un petit sac décoré avec des images de fleurs roses et des paillettes. Complètement Martha-esque. Kate ouvrit le sac, découvrant une petite boîte à bijoux. Elle leva les yeux, regarda Martha, qui souriait, et ouvrit la boîte. A l'intérieur, il y avait un pendentif en diamant –l'un de ces petits pendentifs que presque toutes les mères portent autour de leur cou, en bague ou en bracelets. Il représentait une petite fille avec des couettes et une robe. Il était très mignon, et ne correspondait absolument pas au style de Kate.

Mais c'est ce qui fit que Kate l'adora dès le premier regard. Il était mignon, adorable, kitch et absolument parfait. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers Martha.

-J'ai pensé que tu pourrais le mettre sur la chaîne où tu portes la bague de ta mère, dit Martha en prenant une gorgée de vin. J'ai fait attention à ce que les argents correspondent, donc tu n'auras pas à craindre du rendu.  
>-Oh, Martha… chuchota-t-elle en regardant à nouveau le pendentif.<p>

Alexis lui posa une main sur l'épaule tandis que Lanie et Madison essayaient une nouvelle fois de ne pas montrer leur émotion.

-Merci. Ça a du coûter… une fortune. Je ne peux pas… essaya-t-elle de protester.

Martha fit un geste de la main.

-Non seulement tu peux, mais en plus tu vas l'accepter, affirma-t-elle. Ça fait des mois que j'attends de pouvoir te le donner. Alors, prends-le gentiment et laisse Alexis le monter sur cette chaîne.

Immédiatement, Kate soupira, rendant les armes, et tendit la boîte à Alexis. Elle enleva la chaîne de son cou tandis que Martha continuait de sourire et de savourer son vin, comme si elle savait un secret dont personne d'autre n'était au courant. Cette femme était décidément pleine de surprises, pensa Kate… Rick devait en avoir hérité.

Quand Alexis lui passa à nouveau la chaîne autour du cou, Kate sentit le froid familier de la bague de sa mère contre sa poitrine, accompagné désormais de la sensation du nouveau pendentif.

-Maintenant, dit Martha, même après sa naissance, Johanna sera toujours avec toi. Que l'on parle de ta mère ou de ta fille.

* * *

><p>Plus tard cette nuit-là, Kate était en train d'enlever son collier quand elle sentit Rick l'enlacer par derrière. Elle se laissa aller contre sa poitrine, et ils regardèrent ensemble le nouveau pendentif.<p>

-Pas vraiment ton style, commenta-t-il en l'embrassant sur la nuque.

Elle se retourna et lui donna une tape sur la poitrine, avant de poser le collier dans sa boîte à bijoux.

-Tais-toi, il est parfait, dit-elle. Ta mère a été absolument merveilleuse. Alexis aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et il lui mit les mains sur les hanches, la regardant dans les yeux.

-Alexis lui a offert Monkey Bunky.  
>-C'est vrai ? sourit Rick.<p>

Il agissait comme cela à chaque fois qu'elle et Alexis partageaient quelque chose ensemble –des discussions, des déjeuners, des films, et qu'il aimait cela.

-Oui, confira-t-elle.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent ainsi, séparés uniquement par l'air et leur bébé. Puis, les mains de Rick quittèrent doucement ses hanches pour se poser sur ses joues. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son dos. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes –elles commencèrent à bouger lentemet, sans précipitation ni agressivité. A cause des besoins de Kate, ils n'avaient pas eu de baiser pareils depuis un certain temps –d'habitude, ils étaient toujours précipités et durs.

Mais elle aimait ce baiser.

-Mmmh… j'aime ça, dit-elle tout haut.

Il posa son front contre le sien. Elle ferma les yeux, respirant son odeur.

-J'aime ça aussi, répondit-il, avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'un des meilleurs câlins qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.


	12. Boom!

**Et voici le dernier chapitre... avant l'épilogue, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi vite :P Je crois que je n'ai jamais traduit de chapitre aussi rapidement, mais je dois avouer qu'il est tellement bien que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Mon passage préféré est dans ce chapitre, d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, je vous laisse face à la bête, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire hein :P**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 11 – Boom!<em>

Début juin, le capitaine Gates appela Beckett dans son bureau.

-Oui, chef ? demanda-t-elle sur le pas de la porte, passant sa tête à l'intérieur.

Le capitaine lui fit signe d'entrer et, après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, Kate s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du bureau. Sa supérieure écrivit encore quelques mots sur le papier qu'elle avait devant elle, puis posa son stylo et leva la tête vers Kate. Une étrange expression était peinte sur ses traits, ce qui mit Kate sur ses gardes.

-Je viens juste de recevoir un appel de votre Dr Schmidt, commença-t-elle.

Les sourcils de Kate se rejoignirent sous l'effet de la confusion.

-Je ne comprends pas, chef, dit-elle avec prudence, sachant très bien qu'elle s'aventurait en terrain miné.

Gates clarifia la situation :

-Il m'a recommandé de vous renvoyer chez vous pour que vous vous reposiez pendant les deux dernières semaines de votre grossesse.

Kate inspira profondément, prête à répondre, mais Gates la coupa d'un geste de la main.

-Je sais comment vous vous sentez, lieutenant. Je sais que vous ne supporterez pas de rester chez vous si longtemps. J'ai déjà entendu toutes vos excuses auparavant. Néanmoins, ceci est un ordre, lieutenant. On dirait que vous allez exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

A ces mots, les deux femmes posèrent les yeux sur le ventre de Kate. 38 semaines. Elle était à deux semaines du terme. Elle avait prit énormément de poids depuis sa baby shower du mois dernier; même ses vêtements de grossesse commençaient à être trop serrés. Kate soupira –elle savait que Gates avait raison. En plus, elle serait certainement plus utile à la maison qu'au commissariat.

Au travail, elle devait s'asseoir à son bureau et regarder le tableau blanc. Au lieu de partir à la chasse aux suspects, elle regardait ses mails et passait des coups de fil à Lanie. Bien sûr, elle épluchait les relevés financiers et téléphoniques pour le trio, mais elle ne pouvait aller nulle part. Même Castle continuait à aller sur le terrain, et elle devait rester sur sa chaise, tournant d'un côté et de l'autre en regardant le plafond.

A la maison, cependant, elle pourrait être beaucoup plus productive. Elle pourrait ranger tous les vêtements de bébé qui s'étaient accumulés pendant ces huit derniers mois. Elle pourrait regarder les derniers épisodes de Temptation Lane ou lire le dernier livre de la série Alex Cross de James Patterson. Elle pourrait se tourner les pouces sur son canapé moelleux plutôt que sur sa chaise inconfortable. Elle pourrait manger des pancakes à la myrtille à la place des vieilles cacahuètes qu'elle avait dénichées au fond d'un de ses tiroirs.

Elle savait que Gates avait raison. Elle ne voulait juste pas l'admettre. Que ce soit à la maison, au bureau ou n'importe où, elle était une bombe prête à exploser –elle pouvait s'asseoir et attendre, mais c'était presque la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Finalement, elle soupira.

-OK, marmonna-t-elle.

Gates lui offrit un petit sourire.

-Oh, et avant que vous ne partiez, lieutenant, dit-elle en prenant une enveloppe sur son bureau.

Kate pinça les lèvres et jeta un regard à sa supérieure. Gates roula des yeux et ajouta :

-C'est kitch, mais je voulais que vous l'ayez.

Elle lui tendit avec un sourire. Kate se détendit dans sa chaise et ouvrit l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur, il y avait une carte, décorée d'éléphants roses et de paillettes. Il y était écrit _'Félicitations'_, avec une mère et un petit éléphant enlacés. Elle était signée de la signature élégante de Victoria Gates. Elle avait signé pour elle et son mari; néanmoins, ses enfants avaient écrit leurs noms respectifs avec application. Ils avaient sept ans, à présent, et étaient adorables.

Elle se demanda à quoi ressemblera Johanna quand elle aura sept ans ?

-Merci, capitaine, souffla Kate, remettant la carte dans l'enveloppe.

Elles échangèrent un nouveau regard. Ces derniers mois, leur relation s'était améliorée. Bien sûr, elles se disputaient encore, se jetaient des regards noirs et se crachaient dans le dos quand elles étaient énervées, mais c'était plus une forme de bataille fraternelle que de vraie haine, désormais. Le capitaine Gates était l'une des seules femmes du commissariat à avoir des enfants –et maintenant que Kate était sur le point de la rejoindre, elles comprenaient mieux à quel point ce métier était dur pour une mère.

-De rien, lieutenant, répondit-elle en chaussant ses lunettes. Maintenant, je vous veux hors d'ici dans moins de cinq minutes, si vous ne voulez pas rester à faire de la paperasse un mois après votre congé maternité.

Kate se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, non sans dire dans un souffle :

-Oui, chef.

* * *

><p>-Viens, Castle, lança Kate en sortant du bureau de Gates.<p>

Il était assis dans sa chaise à elle, tournant de droite et de gauche en fixant le plafond, la bouche ouverte. Les gars étaient en train d'interroger leur suspect et Castle leur avait dit qu'il préférait rester en arrière et éplucher une nouvelle fois ses données financières.

Pieu mensonge.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en la regardant.

Elle vit ses doigts tressauter sur l'accoudoir de la chaise –ces derniers temps, il n'arrêtait pas de toucher son ventre, juste pour sentir Sparky bouger, même en sachant qu'elle avait tellement grandi qu'elle pouvait à peine remuer les pieds. C'était bizarre, mais, comme souvent avec Rick, empreint d'une douceur que Kate adorait secrètement. Au travail, pourtant, elle lui interdisait de tels gestes, ce qui frustrait Rick autant que cela amusait Kate.

-Parce que, répondit-elle en prenant des dossiers sur son bureau, se penchant sur lui au passage.

Elle éteignit son ordinateur et se redressa, le regardant.

-Gates m'a congédiée. Apparemment, le Dr Schmidt lui a dit que je devrais rester à la maison me reposer pour les deux dernières semaines de ma grossesse.

Elle baissa les yeux et serra les lèvres.

-Et si je suis congédiée, tu l'es toi aussi.

Il fit la moue.

-C'est quoi cette tête, Castle ? demanda Esposito en arrivant à leur hauteur.  
>-Il est déçu parce que Gates me renvoie à la maison pour me reposer et qu'il doit venir lui aussi, répondit Kate.<br>-Ca craint, mec, dit Ryan en arrivant derrière son partenaire.

Kate lui jeta un regard noir, et Ryan détourna nerveusement les yeux. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, essayant de cacher son sourire. Elle adorait faire marcher Ryan, c'était tellement facile –presque plus facile qu'avec Castle.

-Vous avez obtenu des aveux de votre suspect ? demanda Kate en prenant ses derniers papiers.

Les garçons hochèrent affirmativement la tête et Ryan se saisit d'un dossier qui se tenait de l'autre côté de son bureau.

-On allait tout rassembler pour clore l'affaire.  
>-Très bien, répondit-elle.<p>

Elle ferma sa sacoche et regarda son mari. Il la regardait toujours avec ses yeux de chiot maltraité. Elle connaissait très bien cette expression : quand il devait écrire et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner sur les scènes de crime, quand il avait voulu l'emmener à Paris, deux ans plus tôt, et qu'elle avait refusé parce qu'elle voulait garder des jours de congés pour Noël, quand il avait voulu lui acheter des boucles d'oreille en diamant à 10 000$ juste parce qu'elle avait flashé dessus.

-Viens, Castle, répéta-t-elle.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il proteste. Mais, à son grand étonnement, il n'en fit rien. A la place, il se leva, lui prit sa sacoche et dit 'Eh bien, allons-y, Milady' en lui offrant son bras. Elle roula des yeux, se mordit la lèvre et lui prit le bras.

-Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur, laissant les gars sourire stupidement derrière eux.  
>-Je mangerais bien un hamburger, répondit-elle négligemment, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle mentionne la junk food –c'était mauvais pour le bébé.<p>

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit avant que Castle ne puisse répondre. Ils s'avancèrent à l'intérieur de la cabine vide et les portes se fermèrent. Elle se laissa aller contre la poitrine de Rick, qui passa immédiatement un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle dans sa chemise, mais tu ne reviendras pas ici tant que je ne pourrais pas y revenir moi-même. Sinon, ce serait totalement injuste.

Il lui embrassa le nez.

-Je ne viendrais pas, promis-t-il en lui donnant l'un de ces sourires qu'elle adorait.

Soudain, les lumières dans l'ascenseur s'éteignirent et l'appareil fit un drôle de bruit. Kate s'éloigna de Rick et ils échangèrent un regard étonné.

-Est-ce que… commença-t-elle  
>-Oui, répondit-il en appuyant sur tous les boutons, l'ascenseur vient juste de s'arrêter.<p>

Il essaya de regarder à travers les interstices dans la porte, appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture, sans résultat. Kate le regardait, les lèvres serrées et les bras croisés.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… dit-il en la regardant.

Elle roula des yeux et se rapprochant, lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

-Ca va aller. On à juste à appeler…

Elle prit une brusque inspiration. Il la vit se pencher en avant, les mains sur les genoux.

-Cas', bégaya-t-elle. Rick… je crois…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda, effrayée.

-Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux.  
>-Quoi ?<p>

Il s'approcha et s'accroupit devant elle, notant la tache qui se formait sur le sol.

-Mais tu as deux semaines d'avance, Kate !

Elle le regarda d'un air assassin.

-Et alors, Castle ? Je ne peux pas le contrôler. Johanna arrive, et elle arrive _maintenant_. Alors maintenant, sors nous de cet ascenseur avant de devoir la délivrer toi-même !

Kate respirait rapidement. Il l'appuya contre le mur de l'ascenseur, puis, doucement, l'assit sur le sol. Dès qu'elle fut à terre, il attrapa son téléphone et appuya sur la touche de numérotation abrégée. Esposito répondit presque immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Castle ?

La voix d'Esposito était confuse.

-Kate est en travail, dit-il rapidement, et l'ascenseur est en panne. On doit absolument sortir d'ici. Maintenant.  
>-OK, lui répondit Esposito après un instant d'hésitation.<p>

A ce moment là, les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent. Néanmoins, le sol du commissariat, au lieu d'être à son niveau habituel, arrivait au milieu de la cabine –seule la moitié supérieure donnait sur la salle, le reste étant bloqué par le conduit de la machine.

-Oh mon Dieu, souffla Rick.

Le commissariat était en effervescence. Ryan apparu devant eux et dit :

-Je viens juste d'avoir la maintenance au téléphone. Ils vont arriver dans une seconde. Courage.  
>-Dis-leur de se grouiller ou je les tue ! rugit Beckett.<p>

Ryan la regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

-Et je suis sérieuse. Il y aura du sang, des putains de couteaux et des machettes, Ryan. Alors fait-les se magner !

Castle s'était agenouillé à ses côtés et lui caressait doucement l'épaule. Il jeta un regard apeuré à Ryan, et mima un _'Au secours'_ avec ses lèvres, de sorte à ce que Beckett n'entende rien, mais que Ryan comprenne. L'irlandais hocha la tête et disparu.

Ils pouvaient entendre des gens s'approcher de l'ascenseur à moitié visible, se demandant qui produisait ces cris étouffés. Ils entendirent le capitaine Gates sortir de son bureau et dire à tout le monde de retourner au travail s'ils ne voulaient pas finir à la circulation. Le bruit diminua, sans disparaître complètement.

-Kate, dit-elle en se matérialisant dans l'espace donnant sur le Precinct, ils arrivent dans peu de temps. Courage, lieutenant. Ne vous avisez surtout pas d'avoir ce bébé dans un ascenseur.

Kate laissa échapper un petit rire. Rick lui essuya doucement la sueur de son front et de ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas dire si elle était juste en nage ou si elle pleurait.

-J'ai… chaud, Castle, lui dit-elle quand la douleur qu'elle ressentait la quitta assez longtemps pour lui permettre de former une pensée cohérente.

Elle haletait, essayant de faire rentrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Le mur de l'ascenseur était froid contre son dos, au contraire du corps de Castle serré contre elle.

-Respire lentement, Kate, lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille. Tu hyperventiles.

Kate l'écouta, mais cela n'aidait pas. Elle continuait à respirer aussi rapidement que possible. Son cœur battait rapidement –encore plus rapidement que la première fois où elle et Rick s'étaient embrassés, des années avant. Elle sentait de la sueur couler le long de son dos comme la pluie le jour où Rick l'avait fait danser sur le parking de l'Old Haunt, criant à toute la ville qu'ils allaient devenir parents. Mais, à ce moment là, quand elle ouvrit la bouche, à la place de remerciement, ce fut un grognement qui s'en échappa. La douleur était de retour, et elle était forte. Elle attrapa le bras de Castle et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le put. Rick gémit mais elle ne l'entendit pas.

Finalement, Ryan réapparut en haut de l'ascenseur.

-Courage, Beckett, lui lança-t-il.

Elle se tordit de douleur et se détourna. Rick croisa son regard.

-Les portes vont se refermer, et quand elles se rouvriront, vous serez au niveau du 12th. Ils vont mettre les ascenseurs hors service après ça, donc vous allez devoir prendre les escaliers.

Rick hocha la tête, et Kate n'écouta pas, essayant de respirer normalement. Les portes se fermèrent à nouveau et les lumières se rallumèrent.

-Crie, Kate, murmura Rick dans son oreille.

Il savait qu'elle essayait de cacher sa douleur à ses collègues.

-Allez, chérie. Crie.

Elle baissa la tête et agrippa sa chemise. Elle hurla dans le tissu pendant le bref moment où les portes étaient closes. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la serra fort, essayant d'étouffer sa douleur.

Deux longues secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le commissariat. Immédiatement, Ryan et Esposito se ruèrent dans la cabine. Lanie était derrière eux, jetant des regards noirs aux autres détectives. Ensemble, ils relevèrent Kate sur ses pieds. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur soutenue par les gars. Une fois arrivée dans l'entrée de l'étage, Esposito et Ryan abandonnèrent les bras de Kate et coururent dans les escaliers, allant chercher une voiture. Lanie était derrière Kate, lui touchant le bras pour lui montrer qu'elle était là. Kate regarda ses collègues médusés d'un regard noir. Ils sursautèrent tous et retournèrent rapidement au travail.

-Allez, Kate, chuchota Castle dans ses cheveux.

Elle approuva faiblement, essayant de se tenir droite, échouant misérablement. Elle se reposait lourdement sur son mari, qui la portait presque.

-Quand on sera dans la cage d'escalier, je te porterai, Kate.

Il savait qu'elle ne voulait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse devant les autres policiers, mais dans la cage d'escalier, ils seraient seuls tous les deux.

Elle hocha la tête.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent avec un 'ping !' inhabituellement joyeux.

* * *

><p>Un moment plus tard, Kate était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital.<p>

Elle se souvenait des sirènes de la voiture d'Esposito, qui se disputait avec Lanie à propos de la meilleure route à prendre pour arriver à destination aussi vite que possible. Elle se souvenait de Ryan qui allait chercher Alexis, Martha et Jim. Elle se rappelait avoir eu la nausée pendant que la voiture serpentait dans le trafic. Mais, plus que tout, elle se souvenait de ses hurlements sur Castle.

Elle était encore en train de lui hurler dessus en ce moment même.

-Mon Dieu, Castle, c'est pire que de se faire tirer dessus, siffla-t-elle tandis qu'il entrelaçait leurs doigts.

Elle se tortilla quand les infirmières essayèrent de lui faire une intraveineuse.

-On ne couchera plus jamais ensemble. Jamais.

Tout se passait dans un brouillard de blanc et de bips. Le Dr Schmidt fit irruption dans la pièce, bloc note en main, toujours souriant.

-Mr Castle, Mme Beckett, les salua-t-il.

Il se mit de l'autre côté du lit, en face de Rick. Il échangea quelques mots que Kate n'essaya même pas d'entendre avec une sage femme.

-Comment allez-vous, Mme Beckett ? lui demanda-t-il en croisant son regard. Vous êtes un peu en avance, à ce que je vois.  
>-J'irais mieux quand les médicaments commenceront à agir, confessa-t-elle, le visage tordu de douleur.<p>

Le docteur hocha la tête.

-Oh, ils ne devraient pas tarder à faire effet, maintenant, la rassura-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas assez dilatée pour commencer à pousser, mais on va attendre encore un quart d'heure et on vérifiera à nouveau. OK ?

Kate, malgré sa connaissance du travail acquise grâce aux cours de préparation à l'accouchement, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

-Un quart d'heure ? On doit attendre encore un quart d'heure ?

Le docteur Schmidt lui envoya un sourire compréhensif et se tourna vers Rick. Ce dernier lui sourit à son tour, caressant les cheveux de Kate avec sa main libre, l'autre tournant au violet sous la force de sa femme qui s'y accrochait désespérément. Le praticien les laissa quelques minutes, puis d'autres visiteurs prirent sa place. Esposito et Lanie se précipitèrent dans la pièce. Lanie se dépêcha auprès de son amie, lui disant à quel point elle était fière et quelle mère formidable elle serait. Esposito semblait mal à l'aise, aussi partirent-ils relativement vite.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Alexis fit irruption dans la pièce et se plaça à côté de son père, le prenant brièvement dans ses bras, puis elle se pencha sur Kate, ses cheveux roux lui caressant l'avant bras.

-Hey, Lex, dit-elle, la douleur s'étant apaisée maintenant que les médicaments faisaient effet. Salut, Martha.

Martha lui prit sa main libre et la serra doucement.

-Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ?

Kate reçu la question avec un pâle sourire.

-Aussi bien que les contractions le permettent, répondit-elle avec un petit rire.

Alexis posa une main sur l'épaule de Kate. Elle leva la tête vers la jeune rousse, se souvenant brusquement de leur conversation à la brasserie le jour de sa baby shower, presque deux mois auparavant.

-Tu es prête à avoir une petite sœur ? souffla-t-elle  
>-Absolument, Kate, répondit Alexis avec un sourire.<p>

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ai pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Jim Beckett entra dans la pièce, semblant aussi paniqué que le jour où Kate s'était faite tirer dessus.

-Katie, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le côté du lit où se trouvait Martha.

L'actrice se retira et se déplaça au pied du lit. Jim prit la main de Kate dans la sienne et chuchota

-Comment te sens-tu, Katie ?

Elle lui sourit faiblement, de la sueur coulant des mèches de cheveux que Rick n'avait pas recoiffées.

-Je vais… bien, papa. Je suis juste… fatiguée. Prête à avoir ce bébé.

Son père rit, sa chaleur emplissant l'atmosphère de la grande chambre impersonnelle.

-J'espère bien que tu l'es !

Il posa son regard sur Rick.

-Quand Katie est née, je me souviens des hurlements de sa mère, qui me tenait pour personnellement responsable de tous les problèmes possibles et imaginables. J'imagine que sa fille est pareille ?

Rick pinça les lèvres tandis que Kate tournait la tête dans sa direction, le regardant intensément.

-Souviens-toi que je sais où tu dors, lui dit-elle sévèrement.

Alexis regarda son père, une expression étrange sur les traits. Martha toussota, essayant de masquer son rire.

Après une petite pause, Rick secoua négativement la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Dr Schmidt revint. Il envoya toute la famille, excepté Rick, dans la salle d'attente. Ils sortirent dans un chœur de _'Bonne chance !_ et de _'On vous aime, tous les deux !'_, et bientôt, il n'y eut plus qu'une armada de sages-femmes et le Dr Schmidt avec eux. Kate sentit son estomac se serrer tandis que la douleur revenait, plus forte que jamais. Elle grogna et enfoui sa tête dans l'épaule de Rick, essayant de réprimer ses cris.

Mon Dieu, avoir un bébé était douloureux.

-OK, vous m'avez l'air prête, Mme Beckett.

Une infirmière apporta une chaise pour le Dr Schmidt. Deux étriers furent fixés sur le lit, et un drap bleu fut placé dessus, de sorte que Kate ne voie pas ses jambes devant elle.

-A trois, je veux que vous poussiez, Mme Beckett, dit-il, la tête disparaissant sous le drap.

Kate regarda Rick.

Il lui sourit.

-Un.

Il leva leurs mains entrelacées, comme il l'avait fait quand ils avaient failli se faire exploser avec la bombe sale.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il, les yeux brillants.

-Deux.

Kate hocha la tête puis reposa sa tête sur le lit, prenant une profonde inspiration. Elle déclara

-Je t'aime aussi, Rick.

Puis, elle lui serra la main plus fort que jamais et il lui rendit sa pression. Elle ferma les yeux et se prépara à la dernière syllabe.

-Trois.

Kate poussa. Elle sentit Rick lui ramener les cheveux en arrière de sa main libre. Elle serra les dents et essaya de ne pas crier, se rappelant ses cours qui disaient que, si une femme criait, elle ne poussait pas. Elle grogna bruyamment, et le Dr Schmidt lui dit de respirer et de prendre une petite pause.

La deuxième fois qu'elle poussa, elle entendit brièvement le bruit de la pluie contre les vitres. Elle entendait Rick lui murmurer des choses dans l'oreille, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce qu'il lui disait. Elle se concentrait uniquement sur la manœuvre de pousser et relâcher, pousser, relâcher.

-Je vois la tête, annonça le Dr Schmidt, encourageant Kate à continuer.

Après un petit moment, il dit :

-Encore une fois, Mme Beckett, et vous pourrez rencontrer votre fille.

Rencontrer sa fille.

Kate allait rencontrer sa fille avec juste une poussée de plus.

Le moment suivant était juste une seconde de plus pour le monde. C'était juste une respiration de plus pour les personnes qui l'attendaient dans la salle d'attente. C'était juste une poussée de plus pour le personnel de l'hôpital dans la chambre de Kate. C'était une pression de plus dans la main de Rick. Mais, pour Kate, tout changea pendant ce moment. Soudain, elle n'était plus une femme. Elle était une mère.

Elle était une mère.

Sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit qu'avoir un bébé était douloureux. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit l'effet que cela faisait de voir son bébé pour la première fois. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit à quel point un si petit être pouvait être aussi parfait. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé de l'amour qui frappait une mère en voyant ce petit visage pour la première fois.

Un vagissement retentit dans la pièce.

Kate soupira tandis que le personnel de l'hôpital se démenait dans tous les sens. Rick lui embrassait les joues, essuyant la sueur de son front avec ses mains. Elle abandonna sa main brièvement pour se remettre les cheveux en arrière. Les cris étaient forts et perçant, mais Kate n'avait jamais rien entendu de si beau.

En quelques secondes, Kate était devenue une mère.

Elle regarda Rick. Il la contemplait avec un regard qu'elle ne pouvait même pas décrire. Il souriait, ses rides de rires marquées autour de ses yeux. Ses dents étaient éblouissantes, même cotre le blanc de la chambre. Tous les adjectifs positifs pouvaient décrire les émotions sur son visage : bonheur, fierté, amour.

-Voulez-vous couper le cordon, papa ? demanda le Dr Schmidt à travers la pièce.

La poitrine de Rick se souleva sous l'hésitation. Ses yeux passèrent de la joie la plus totale à l'incertitude, attendant la permission de Kate, ne voulant pas la laisser seule une seconde. La jeune femme lui donna un petit sourire fatigué, puis hocha la tête en direction du médecin. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres puis s'éloigna. Les cris, qui s'étaient calmés, revinrent en force avec le bruit des ciseaux. Kate reposa la tête sur le lit, fermant les yeux, sentant la fatigue prendre le dessus sur tous ses autres sens.

Quand Kate rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Rick tenant un petit tas de couvertures roses. Il s'approcha et lui donna doucement. Les cris cessèrent d'un coup.

-Félicitations, Mme Beckett, Mr Castle, dit le Dr Schmidt. Dites bonjour à votre fille.

Kate ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était trop occupée à regarder le petit visage parfait qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Son nez ressemblait à un bouton –minuscule et rose et magnifique. Ses magnifiques yeux verts étaient grand ouverts, regardant autour d'elle avec intérêt, découvrant à quoi le monde extérieur ressemblait. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte. Sa peau était rose, et le petit duvet de cheveux qu'elle avait était emmêlé.

Kate n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi parfait.

-Bonjour, dit doucement Rick, se penchant aux côtés de Kate pour voir sa fille. Bonjour, Johanna, c'est papa.

Il regarda Kate et l'embrassa sur le nez.

-Dis salut, maman.

Kate perdit toute réserve et regarda à nouveau sa fille.

-Salut, Johanna, souffla-t-elle.

Le monde entier sembla disparaître quand les yeux de Johanna rencontrèrent ceux de Kate, ses petites oreilles entendant la voix de sa mère. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle connaissait la voix de Kate.

-Elle me regarde, Rick, dit-elle, refermant un peu plus ses bras, essayant de tenir son bébé encore plus près d'elle. Mon Dieu, Rick, elle est parfaite. Elle est absolument parfaite.

Elle sentit les lèvres de Rick se presser contre son oreille.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.

Kate regarda les yeux de Johanna se fermer doucement. Son bébé s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses bras, confortablement installé pour sa première sieste. Kate sentit sa gorge se serrer à cette scène. Les larmes brouillaient sa vision. C'était sa fille. Rick et elle avaient créé ce petit être parfait avec leur amour, leur passion et juste un peu de négligence –voire d'empressement- cette nuit, tant de temps auparavant. Maintenant, presque neuf mois plus tard, elle tenait la preuve matérielle de leur amour. Leur bébé. Comment Kate avait-elle pu être effrayé d'avoir cet enfant ?

Elle était parfaite.

Finalement, elle se tourna vers Rick.

-Je t'aime aussi.


	13. Epilogue

**Voici l'épilogue, qui marque la fin de la traduction. Je dois dire que j'ai adoré cette expérience, et que je suis un peu triste à l'idée qu'elle se termine, mais eh, tout a une fin, n'est-ce pas? En tout cas, je vous remercie vraiment pour m'avoir lu et m'avoir donné vos avis. Je remercie aussi mes amies qui ont supporté mes questions sur la traduction et la formulation des phrases, et tout particulièrement Hélo, qui a accepté (de mauvaise grâce, je le sais :P) de me servir de bêta pour cet épilogue^^**

**And, Lizzy, thank you for everything. I'm so glad to know you, and so proud that you allowed me to translate this fanfiction. This was a pleasure to do, and I love all the messages that we shared. Maybe, one day, I will translate another fanfiction of yours :) But, thank you once again, my online-wife.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

La veilleuse donnait à la pièce une aura éthérée.

Kate se pencha sur sa fille et écarta doucement les cheveux auburn de ses yeux. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Le nez de Johanna Emily Castle se fronça au contact et elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son lit, serrant contre elle sa peluche préférée de la semaine : le T-Rex qu'Alexis lui avait acheté quand elles étaient allées au musée le dimanche précédent. Il y avait une collection d'autres peluches au bout du lit, Monkey Bunkey au sommet de la pile, veillant sur Anna, tout comme le faisait sa mère.

Kate se rassit sur la chaise qu'elle avait amenée pour pouvoir raconter son histoire à Anna. Elle regarda sa fille dormir. Elle qui pensait que le fait que Rick la regarde faire de la paperasse ou des choses anodines était effrayant… Maintenant, tandis qu'elle regardait les yeux de sa fille tressauter et sa poitrine se soulever de manière régulière, elle se rendait à nouveau compte que ce n'était pas du tout effrayant. C'était tout simplement réconfortant, de voir les personnes aimées faire les choses les plus simples. C'était bon, de savoir qu'elles respiraient.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait en ces termes, c'était quand même un peu effrayant.

-Jusqu'où est-elle allée ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

Elle ne se retourna pas, et ne sursauta même pas au son de la voix. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps il se tenait là, les regardant.

-Seulement jusqu'au moment où on a appris que c'était une fille, répondit-elle, entendant les bruits feutrés de ses pas se rapprocher. Je pensais juste au reste.

Elle rit doucement, se rappelant le moment où Anna n'était âgée que d'un peu plus de trois mois à la fête de lancement du septième tome de Nikki Heat, The Heat is On.

* * *

><p>Kate ne s'était jamais imaginée comme la mère maladroite avec un bébé dans un bras, un couffin dans l'autre et un sac de couches sur l'épaule. Et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'elle était. Anna dormait paisiblement tandis que Kate cherchait désespérément un endroit où s'asseoir. Sa robe de cocktail Tadashi Shoji la tira désagréablement tandis que le sac glissait le long de son bras.<p>

-Kate ! entendit-elle Rick l'appeler du fond de la salle.

Les personnes présentes s'écartèrent comme la Mer Rouge quand elle le rejoignit. Il lui prit le sac de couches et le couffin des mains, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser doucement sur la bouche. Anna bougea dans sa couverture.

-Comment ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et soupira, la fatigue de la journée la rattrapant enfin.

-Je suis fatiguée, admit-elle. Sparky a été agitée depuis que je suis rentrée à la maison et on n'a absolument pas avancé sur l'affaire aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin d'un verre.  
>-Je vais t'en chercher un, acquiesça-t-il, cherchant un serveur des yeux.<p>

A ce moment là, Alexis apparut à côté d'eux.

-Hey, Kate !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Comment va Anna ?

En voyant l'air affligé de Kate et les cernes sous ses yeux, elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha doucement la tête. Puis, elle tendit les bras.

-Je peux te la prendre, si tu veux.

Kate eut un sourire coupable et lui passa sa fille. Immédiatement, Alexis commença à roucouler et à parler à sa petite sœur toujours endormie. Elle se rendit auprès de son ami, Eric, et lui présenta 'la' Anna dont il avait tellement entendu parler depuis trois mois. Kate regardait la scène quand un petit toussotement la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête pour voir une coupe de champagne tendue dans sa direction. Rick lui sourit. Elle cilla, puis vida la coupe en une gorgée.

Son mari haussa un sourcil.

Elle roula des yeux en réponse et posa sa coupe vide sur un plateau qui passait à sa portée. Rick s'approcha doucement et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir été si occupé, dit-il.

Il l'embrassa aux coins des lèvres. Elle soupira puis enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, affirma-t-elle. C'est juste que ça a été une folle semaine. Notre fille est magnifique, mais parfois, elle peut être comme son père.

Il lui adressa un sourire tordu et se pencha en avant, leurs lèvres se frôlant.

-Ah ouais ? dit-il, saisissant la perche. Charmante et super mignonne ?  
>-Crois-y.<p>

Puis, elle lui appuya sur l'arrière du crâne, de sorte à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

* * *

><p>Elle le sentit se pencher par-dessus son épaule et embrasser son oreille.<p>

-C'est une très belle histoire, murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Elle ferma les yeux et frissonna, se mordant la lèvre. Même après toutes ces années, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il arrivait encore à la faire rougir et frissonner et à lui faire perdre toute retenue. Ils avaient été condamnés à l'abstinence ces six dernières semaines et elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de pouvoir le sentir à nouveau en elle.

-Remets ton esprit dans le droit chemin, Beckett.

Il attrapa son lobe d'oreille et elle le regarda en souriant sensuellement.

-Crois-y, Castle, rétorqua-t-elle, échouant à dissimuler le désir dans ses yeux.

Elle remarqua à ce moment là le petit tas de couvertures bleues qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, se demandant comment il avait pu se débrouiller pour l'exciter en tenant un bébé dans ses bras. Il lui sourit, répondant silencieusement par là qu'il collectionnait juste les talents. Elle tendit les bras et il lui passa les couvertures.

-Il s'est réveillé, expliqua-t-il. Tu étais en train de raconter son histoire à Sparky, donc j'ai réchauffé un biberon. Il a juste remué un peu quand il s'est rendu compte que c'était papa et pas maman.

Kate regarda la tête de son fils endormi. Il était identique aux photos de sa sœur au même âge, à la différence que ses yeux n'étaient pas verts, mais bleus. Alexander Westley Castle, même s'il ressemblait énormément à son père, montrait une nette préférence pour sa mère. Pour une raison inconnue, Rick pouvait à peine le tenir sans qu'il ne se mette à pleurer. Anna avait été une vraie fille à papa –elle dormait sur la poitrine de Rick pendant des heures. Le scénario ne se répétait pas avec son petit garçon.

Rick commença à lui frotter doucement l'épaule.

-Tu as hâte de retourner au boulot demain ? demanda-t-il quand elle le regarda.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le nez.

-Ouais, répondit-elle. Tu es bien meilleur dans le rôle de mère que moi.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu viens juste de m'ôter ma virilité, là, non ?

Elle sourit.

-Peut-être.

* * *

><p>-Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, Anna !<p>

Le commissariat chantait tandis qu'Anna, dont on fêtait les cinq ans, tournait sur le fauteuil de bureau de sa mère. Tous les officiers, les bleus, la famille et même le capitaine Gates applaudirent quand Esposito et Ryan apportèrent l'énorme gâteau, décoré avec le logo du 12th en glaçage. Anna sauta sur sa chaise en tapant des mains.

-Lexi, regarde ! J'ai eu un gâteau de la police !

Alexis, qui avait eu 25 ans quelques mois avant, se pencha sur sa sœur, ses longs cheveux roux se mêlant aux boucles brunes d'Anna.

-Je leur ai dit que c'était celui que tu voulais.

Elle sourit à son père et à sa belle mère, qui se tenaient côte à côte, hochant la tête dans un bel ensemble. Anna avait insisté –pendant des mois- pour avoir un gâteau sur le thème de la police. Elle voulait fêter son anniversaire au commissariat. Elle voulait des menottes pour qu'elle puisse arrêter ses peluches quand elles 'devenaient méchantes'.

Voici ce qui arrivait quand un lieutenant de police et un écrivain avaient des enfants. La plupart des gens pensaient que c'était mignon, mais eux savaient pertinemment que c'était un vrai réservoir à désastres.

Alexis se recula quand Eric, son petit ami depuis quatre ans, s'approcha avec un couteau pour couper des parts dans le gâteau et les distribuer. Ils partagèrent un regard, puis il coupa le marbré au glaçage vanille. Bientôt, le gâteau fut éparpillé aux quatre coins de la pièce et tout le monde mangeait en discutant joyeusement.

Alexis embrassa une trace de chocolat qui s'était débrouillée pour s'étaler sur la joue d'Eric pendant la distribution des parts de gâteau. Martha parlait à des officiers qui s'intéressaient à son travail sur les planches. Ryan nettoyait un grand espace sur sa table tandis que son fils d'un an, Aiden, applaudissait joyeusement de ses mains potelées, anticipant l'arrivée de sa part. Jenny regardait son mari, amusée. Lanie et Esposito s'étaient éclipsés : après tout, ils n'étaient que de jeunes mariés. Gates discutait avec son mari, tandis que ses enfants mangeaient dans son bureau, excités parce que leur mère ne les laissait jamais y entrer.

Le gâteau eut bientôt disparu, et un énorme tas de cadeaux attendait sur le sol devant le bureau de Kate. Anna fut conduite devant et commença joyeusement à les ouvrir. Un uniforme de police, des menottes en plastique et d'autres accessoires pour jouer au détective s'ajoutèrent à la liste des cadeaux traditionnels –poupées et cahiers de coloriage par exemple. Anna essaya de remercier tout le monde, courant à travers le commissariat pour donner un câlin à chacun, sautant comme une puce.

Finalement, elle trouva un dernier petit cadeau de la part de Rick et Kate.

Ils s'étaient assis devant leur fille, ramassant les emballages et le papier de soie, les mettant dans un sac poubelle jaune. Maintenant, ils s'étaient placés de manière à être de chaque côté de leur fille, s'appuyant contre le bureau de Kate. Le duo regarda la petite déchirer le papier cadeau bleu et sortir une paire de chaussures de bébés bleues d'une petite boîte blanche. Elle regarda ses parents d'un air interrogateur.

-C'est quoi, maman ?

Kate sourit tandis que des cris de stupéfaction envahissaient la pièce.

-Ce sont des chaussures de bébé, répondit-elle.  
>-Tu te souviens quand tu disais que tu voulais un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour ton anniversaire, intervint Rick.<p>

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kate et ils échangèrent un regard.

-Eh bien, joyeux anniversaire, ma fille. Ta maman est enceinte !

La face d'Anna s'éclaira tandis qu'elle sautait comme une puce, prenant ses parents dans ses bras et les embrassant. Le commissariat applaudit, sifflant et lançant des félicitations pour l'agrandissement prochain de la famille Castle.

* * *

><p>-Je vais le mettre au lit… tu dois être épuisée, dit Rick après une pause.<p>

Kate sourit d'un air endormi et rendit son fils à son mari. Il commença à chuchoter des paroles apaisantes au bébé, et laissa Kate seule. Elle frotta ses paumes contre son pantalon de jogging et se leva. Elle décida de ne pas bouger la chaise maintenant pour ne pas réveiller Anna. Elle rassembla ses cheveux sur une épaule et se pencha, embrassant Anna sur la tempe.

-Je t'aime, Johanna, murmura-t-elle, sentant le métal froid de la bague de sa mère et de ses deux pendentifs de maternité se balancer contre son cou.  
>-Je t'aime aussi, maman, marmonna sa fille, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son oreiller.<p>

* * *

><p>-On peut vraiment lui donner Westley comme deuxième prénom ? demanda Rick, son genou dansant sous l'excitation.<p>

Kate roula des yeux.

-Le deuxième prénom de Alexis est Harper à cause de l'auteur de Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur. Le deuxième prénom de Johanna est Emily à cause d'Emily Dickinson. Autant continuer sur le thème des divertissements industriels avec Westley de Princess Bride.

Rick sourit et embrassa son ventre, qui ressortait de sous leur couette.

-Donc, Alexander Westley Castle, dit-il, posant une main sur sa chemise de nuit.  
>-Alexander Westley Castle, confirma-t-elle en l'embrassant sur l'épaule.<p>

Pendant que Rick se penchait sur son ventre et parlait à Alexander, elle leva les bras et détacha son collier. La bague de sa mère était accompagnée de deux pendentifs maintenant –à côté de la petite fille avec des couettes, il y avait un petit garçon de la même marque.

* * *

><p>Kate s'effondra sur le canapé, attendant que Rick descende les escaliers après avoir couché leur fils. La journée avait été longue. Ça avait été sa dernière journée de congé maternité avant de revenir au commissariat le lendemain. Malgré ses six semaines, Alexander semblait l'avoir senti, et était éveillé et énervé depuis trois heures du matin. Elle regarda l'horloge digitale de la télévision qui affichait '23 :02'. Depuis quand était-il si tard ? Mon Dieu, Castle lui avait vraiment déteint dessus si elle restait éveillée aussi tard pour raconter une histoire.<p>

Elle avait fermé les yeux depuis trois secondes quand la sonnerie de son téléphone réclama son attention. Elle se retourna sur le côté et l'attrapa, trop fatiguée pour se lever. Elle vit que l'appelant était Alexis.

-Lex, répondit-elle, confuse.

Elle regarda l'horloge. 23:04. Alexis n'était-elle pas censée avoir une audience le lendemain matin ? Pourquoi l'appelait-elle si tard?

Alexis avait été diplômée de la faculté de droit de New York l'été précédent et avait décroché un emploi dans lequel elle avait fait son internat l'année d'avant. Elle travaillait dans le droit civil, un métier similaire à celui de la mère de Kate. Elle était vraiment très bonne dans ce qu'elle faisait. Kate et Rick étaient allés voir sa première affaire, se rongeant les ongles dans le fond de la salle, la regardant poser toutes les bonnes questions.

Elle avait remporté cette affaire.

-Kate, souffla-t-elle d'une voix excitée.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ? la réprimanda Kate. Je croyais que tu avais une audience demain matin.<p>

Alexis soupira.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Il y eut un silence et Kate se mordit la lèvre dans l'attente de l'annonce.

-Eric m'a fait sa demande ! Kate, je vais me marier !

Les yeux de Kate s'écarquillèrent et elle dut utiliser tout son sang froid pour ne pas crier et alerter toute la maisonnée.

-Lex, c'est génial ! Félicitations ! Comment il a fait sa demande ?

Elle et Eric étaient des amis-devenus-un-couple depuis leur deuxième année de fac, cinq ans auparavant. Pendant qu'Alexis continuait ses études pour devenir avocate, Eric avait changé d'orientation, passant d'avocat à lieutenant de police après s'être intéressé aux affaires classées dans plusieurs de ses cours. Il travaillait maintenant comme officier dans le 5th, dans la Petite Italie. Il attendait une promotion pour l'année suivante, pour devenir lieutenant et s'intéresser en priorité aux affaires classées.

Alexis passa les trois minutes suivantes à décrire avec ravissement la soirée la plus romantique de sa vie. Elle l'avait retrouvé au commissariat après une longue journée. Après s'être changé, il avait appelé un taxi. Au lieu de l'emmener au petit restaurant où ils avaient leurs habitudes, il l'avait fait traverser Manhattan pour l'emmener dans un café juste à côté de la NYU, café où ils avaient passé leur premier rendez-vous 'en amis'. Ils n'y étaient plus retournés depuis des années. Kate se mordit les lèvres quand sa belle-fille continua.

-Donc, on est arrivés devant les portes, dit-elle, la voix de plus en plus excitée. Et j'ai remarqué que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Je veux dire, il était dix heures et demi du soir, ils devaient être fermés. Mais il a sorti une clé de sa poche. On est entrés, et quand il a allumé les lumières, toute la pièce était un immense montage de… nous.

Kate sourit, pressant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Eric avait toujours été kitch –encore plus que Rick, il lui avait même appris deux ou trois trucs. Kate se doutait qu'il allait concocter la plus douce et la plus kitch des propositions.

-Je veux dire, il y avait des photos de nous étalées sur toutes les tables et des pétales de roses et des poèmes qu'on aime tous les deux…

Alexis soupira de bonheur.

-C'était tellement romantique. Il m'a fait asseoir, et a apporté deux tasses de chocolat chaud –c'était ce qu'on avait bu lors de notre premier rendez-vous. Et puis, il m'a donné la bague. C'était parfait, Kate.

Kate sourit, les coins de sa bouche atteignant presque ses oreilles.

-Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Lex, dit-elle. Eric est un bon garçon. J'approuve totalement son geste.

Elles partagèrent un éclat de rire avant qu'Alexis n'ajoute :

-Ne dis rien à papa. Je vais lui faire la surprise demain matin. Mais je devais le dire à ma mère ce soir. J'étais trop excitée pour attendre.

Kate pouvait sentir le sourire dans sa voix quand elle parla de sa conversation avec –évidemment- Meredith avant de l'avoir appelée. Kate ignora son pincement au cœur et répondit :

-Oh ? Je suis sûre que Meredith était extatique.

Au fil des années, Meredith faisait de moins en moins partie de la vie d'Alexis. Alexis était allée quelques fois en Californie après le mariage de Rick et Kate, mais Meredith n'avait retourné la faveur qu'une seule fois, apparaissant sur le pas de la porte des Castle quelques années plus tôt. Meredith haïssait Kate avec passion. Au début, elle faisait comme si de rien n'était et arborait un faux sourire, s'épandant largement sur le fait que Rick était un homme exceptionnel et à quel point elle devait être heureuse de l'avoir dans sa vie, pensant que leur histoire n'allait pas marcher. Mais quand elle avait appris qu'ils allaient se marier, elle avait traversé la moitié du pays pour avoir une dispute violente avec Rick, pendant laquelle Kate dut utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas se servir de son arme à des fins meurtrières.

Le rire essoufflé d'Alexis tira Kate de ses pensées.

-Je ne parle pas de Meredith, Kate, murmura-t-elle comme si c'était évident. J'ai dit que j'avais appelé ma mère, pas ma génitrice.

Oh. Kate sentit son estomac lui remonter dans la gorge.

-Oh, Lex…

Malgré le fait qu'elles aient passé la première année de la relation de Kate avec Rick à s'échanger des regards en coin et à avoir des conversations gênantes, Kate et Alexis étaient comme des meilleures amies, maintenant. Elles allaient faire les boutiques et partageaient des cafés. Kate était la conseillère attitrée d'Alexis pour la mode et Alexis avait toujours du temps pour sa demi-sœur et son demi-frère quand Rick et Kate étaient trop pris par leurs métiers respectifs. Mais, malgré cela, Alexis n'avait jamais appelé Kate sa mère, sans parler de « maman ». Saleté d'hormones, pensa-t-elle, s'essuyant les yeux.

-Merci, Alexis, balbutia-t-elle. Je suis heureuse que tu me l'aies dit en premier. C'est un honneur.  
>-Kate, c'était évident que j'allais te réserver la primeur ! Tu fais partie de ma vie depuis plus longtemps que ma mère ne le fera jamais. Ma mère ne m'a jamais parlé de ma vie, elle sait uniquement parler d'elle. C'est vers toi que je suis venue en premier quand j'ai perdu ma virginité.<p>

Oh oui, Kate s'en souvenait. Ça avait été un moment très gênant.

-Et quand je m'inquiétais d'avoir mon diplôme. C'est même vers toi que je me suis tournée quand il a fallu que je déménage ! rit-elle. J'allais forcément te le dire en premier.  
>-Merci, Alexis, répéta-t-elle. Vraiment.<br>-Pas de problème.

Elle pouvait entendre le bonheur dans la voix d'Alexis. Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes à propos du prochain mariage. Alexis et Eric n'avaient pas encore fixé de date ou quoique ce soit, mais Alexis rêvait de se marier en été aux Hamptons, dans la gigantesque résidence secondaire, au même endroit où Rick et Kate s'étaient dit oui. Des pas discrets dans l'escalier interrompirent leur conversation.

-Hey, Lex, j'entends ton père, murmura-t-elle pour ne pas qu'il l'entende. Je dois te laisser. Tu n'as qu'à venir au commissariat demain après ton audience ? Je t'offrirai un café.

Alexis accepta avec un 'OK !' et raccrocha, la voix de son fiancé se faisant entendre brièvement en arrière plan. Kate roula des yeux et posa son téléphone sur la table basse tandis que Rick s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Le canapé s'enfonça un peu tandis qu'il s'installait et passait un bras autour du dos de Kate, la rapprochant de lui.

-C'était Alexis ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre son épaule.  
>-Oui, répondit-elle, cherchant rapidement un mensonge. Elle voulait mon avis sur son audience de demain.<p>

C'était bien trouvé : elle pensa une fois de plus que vivre avec Castle avait amélioré son habilité à raconter des histoires. Elle le sentit hocher la tête contre sa tempe.

-Est-ce que Zander a beaucoup pleuré ? lui demanda-t-elle, utilisant le surnom de son fils, l'équivalent du Sparky de Johanna.

Elle bougea pour pouvoir le regarder. Il rencontra son regard et sourit, les yeux fatigués mais tendres.

-Un petit peu, mais avec une chanson en le berçant, il s'est endormi.

Elle lui embrassa le menton puis continua le long de sa mâchoire.

-Ça fait six semaines, indiqua-t-il tandis qu'elle atteignait son oreille.  
>-Exact…<p>

Elle lui attrapa son lobe d'oreille. Après un instant d'hésitation, il se débrouilla pour se retrouver allongé sur elle.

-Tu as envie, non ? rit-elle tandis qu'il lui capturait les lèvres.  
>-Pas toi ? rétorqua-t-il avant d'approfondir le baiser.<p>

L'ambiance s'enflamma très vite. La chasteté n'avait jamais été leur fort, mais pour les six dernières semaines, ils avaient essayé de se contenter de quelques sessions de baisers enflammés. Elle avait eu quelques problèmes post-accouchement et le Dr Schmidt voulait être sûr qu'elle soit entièrement remise avant que les actions plus… hem… intimes ne reprennent.

Elle arqua son dos et se pressa contre lui, heureuse de finalement pouvoir le retrouver. Elle lui enleva son T-shirt tandis qu'il s'embrouillait avec son bas de pyjama, essayant désespérément de le lui enlever. Elle sentit sa poitrine se gonfler tandis qu'il faisait courir ses doigts le long de ses cuisses. Elle haleta et grogna, de la manière dont elle savait qu'il raffolait, et il bougea son bassin contre le sien.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le plafond, lui enlevant son pantalon. Il se débrouilla pour lui enlever son haut avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa tâche.

-Je t'aime aussi, gronda-t-elle, et il enleva son pantalon.

Uniquement vêtus de leurs sous-vêtements, ils plongèrent l'un sur l'autre, se goûtant, se léchant, se provoquant, se mordant.

Kate n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait mère de deux enfants quand elle avait rencontré Richard Castle huit ans auparavant. Elle n'avait même jamais pensé qu'elle rencontrerait Richard Castle, sans parler de porter ses enfants. Elle n'avait jamais pensé se marier –elle le voulait, bien sûr, mais n'avait jamais vraiment espéré que cela arrive. Elle n'avait jamais pensé aux marathons Star Wars jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ou aux quizz sur Harry Potter. Elle n'avait jamais songé aux petits-déjeuners au lit. Elle ne s'était jamais attendue aux châteaux de sable, au Père Noël, et aux vacances à Paris.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé devenir la muse de Richard Castle. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'Alexis viendrait la voir en premier pour lui parler de ses problèmes, ou qu'elle l'appellerait maman. Elle n'avait jamais pensé expliquer à Anna comment menotter son père quand il devenait vilain. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle regarderait son fils en pensant qu'il ressemblait trop à son père pour son bien.

Sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit comment c'était que d'être réellement amoureux.

Johanna Beckett avait montré à sa fille ce qu'était le vrai amour. Quand elle dansait autour de la cuisine avec son mari, quand elle chassait la petite Kate sur la plage avec un pistolet à eau dans la main, quand elle apparaissait à sa fille, même après sa mort, avec un souvenir ou une brise chaude quand Kate en avait le plus besoin. Et Kate redécouvrait chaque jour ce qu'était le véritable amour, en vivant avec les Castle –Rick, Alexis, Martha, Anna, et le petit Zander.

Elle ne s'était jamais attendue à cela.

Mais, en ce moment précis, allongée, sentant Richard Castle l'embrasser et l'aimer, Katherine Beckett savait qu'elle ne voulait être à aucun autre endroit sur Terre. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne à croire au destin, mais ici, avec lui, elle pouvait croire à toutes ces choses auxquelles croyait Rick.

La sonnerie stridente les ramena à la réalité.

Rick grogna dans son cou et Kate secoua la tête, essayant d'émerger du brouillard de luxure dans lequel elle était. Rick ne la lâcha pas, mais elle le repoussa et attrapa son téléphone. Sans regarder l'appelant, elle le colla contre son oreille, pensant que c'était peut-être Alexis, et annonça :

-Beckett.  
>-Yo, Beckett, répondit la voix d'Esposito. On a un corps. Bon retour parmi nous, boss.<p>

**FIN**


End file.
